Raven Legacy: Coming Home
by kataract52
Summary: The last time Gambit saw his children, he'd kidnapped them for Sinister. He'd hoped to save his family, but Rogue perished in the ensuing battle and Gambit's revenge would find him lost in space. Eleven years later, he returns to grown children, who are struggling to preserve and escape their past. A GeNext story.
1. Of The Night

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men. Original characters are mine.

 **Author's Notes:** This story is a continuation of all my previous stories. If you've read them, you'll be current on characters. If not, this universe is derived from Claremont's 'The End' story line which he continued with 'GeNext' mini-series. Oli, Raven, and Meg are Claremont's . Bekka Boudreaux is an original character of mine. She's the daughter of Bishop and Bella Donna and was named "Hero". However, as the story line moved from 'The End' to 'GeNext', I realized Hero was very similar to Bekka Munroe, so I swapped them.

 **Chapter One: Of the Night**

 _Rhythm is a dancer, it's a soul's companion  
People feel it everywhere.  
Lift your hands and voices, free your mind and join us.  
You can feel it in the air.  
Oh, it's a passion.  
(This is the rhythm)  
-"Of the Night" by Corona_

 _New Orleans_  
Remy was walking to his ex-wife's crypt when a telepath crashed into his mind like a fiery asteroid.

' _Dad!'_

"Oli?"

' _You answered-'_ Suddenly overcome, tears choked him.

Remy's blood ran cold. "What happened? Oli! Talk-"

' _We're surrounded…'_

"Where?!"

' _It's too late.'_

" _Arrêtez_! Breathe and think. What's your move?"

' _Honor can't leave, but she wants us to. I can't leave her! But if we stay… I'm so scared. I don't know what to do! They tortured Vaughn and-'_

"Stay wit' her! _Be there in_ -"

' _That's not why I called. Dad… I'm sorry for everything. I don't blame you for mom. And I'm not mad about the kiddies. Hating you was an easy excuse and I'm sorry I used it. I love you.'_

…

 _Thirteen months earlier…_

Another late night phone call.

Detective Mackay rode in a trance through the midnight streets of New Orleans. Highest murder rates in the nation. Every night, another murder.

Tonight it was an apparent robbery gone wrong. The clerk had been held at gunpoint by two masked assailants. As he emptied the register, he set off the alarm. A shotgun blast to the chest ended him instantly. Tire marks indicated a quick escape.

Mackay, a middle-aged white man with a heavy center and balding crew-cut, quietly passed the crowd gathering around the weak yellow tape. A young officer waved him through. His grim, lined face tightened as he reviewed the scene.

Latino man, early to mid-thirties, five and a half feet, with a neat haircut and faded work uniform: dead from apparent shot to the chest. Brown eyes, still open. Any panic he'd experienced was gone from his eyes, but worry lines creased his brow. He'd known this was coming long ago.

"Miguel Lopez," Mackay told the surrounding officers.

"That's right. You knew him?"

"Informant."

The sorrow hit home: a combination of regret and satisfaction. This man had taken a hit because the NOPD couldn't protect him, but it was a risk he took to avoid justice.

After the evidence was marked, photographed, and collected, the body was bagged and sent to the morgue for autopsy. Neighbors were interviewed. Local gang members rounded up and interrogated. No one "knew anything" and no one would. It was the "code of honor" these people lived and died by.

As the sun rose over another miserable day, Mackay sat alone smoking a cheap cigarette.

"Coffee, Detective?"

He turned and saw a young brunette woman in a clean suit, carrying two paper cups of piping joe.

"You take it black?" she asked.

"As long as it's hot, that's good enough. Thanks."

"Detective Rizzoli. From Boston."

"You're RICO?"

"Officially, I'm just Boston PD, but if your victims are related to mine – as I suspect they are – and if the perps are the same, we just may have a federal case on our hands."

"If the Feds are gonna come sweepin' through here, they oughta do it _sooner_ rather than _later_."

"Nothin' worse than doing all the leg work for none of the credit," she agreed. "I know your shift's almost up, but if you've got a sec, I'd like to review my case with you. See if you can spot something I've missed."

"Sure," he shrugged.

She walked so quickly that her hair bounced, and if he'd been a younger man, Mackay might've appreciated other bouncy parts, too. But he was an old man and she was a colleague. Let those Yankee hardasses "appreciate" her.

"Thanks for your time," she said, unlocking her temporary office. "Everything's set up for the presentation tomorrow, but I'd like your input."

She turned on the lights, closed the door, and Mackay approached the cork board with mug shots and details written in large, black letters.

"You know them," she said, observing his face.

"Everyone does," he said. "Been following this family for _decades_. Arrests lead nowhere. Attempts to infiltrate have all failed, and when someone _turns_ , they end up like Lopez."

"I'm not discouraged. A family of _murderers_ and _thieves_ are _still_ murderers and thieves. I don't care how many wealthy senators they sponsor."

"Amen."

"So who have we got?" she asked, turning her attention back to the board.

Photographs were lined up in a pyramid with the most powerful members at the top. Mackay started there, acknowledging a candid snap-shot of a young white female.

"Honor LeBeau. Oldest child and ring leader of her sprawling gang. Her passport picture's better. I can get you a copy."

"I ran her name-" she started, reviewing her files.

"Under alias 'Rita Sanchez'. A little dated, but a better visual."

"That'd be great."

Off to the side was an old mug-shot of Honor's father, Remy LeBeau, with 'deceased?' written underneath. He had been his daughter's age when the picture was taken, maybe younger, and the resemblance was striking.

"I didn't know Gambit had been arrested," said Mackay.

Rizzoli beamed. "Under alias 'Kevin Mackenzie III'. Misdemeanor. Easy to miss."

"You should have Bella Donna here, too."

"Isn't she deceased?"

"These people live in the past, Miss Rizzoli. If you want to understand them, you should know that. 'Deceased' doesn't mean they don't wield power… I can get you her passport, too."

" _Mrs_. Rizzoli, and that won't be necessary. I can't arrest a corpse. Anyone _living_ I should be concerned about?"

He pointed to another unplanned snap shot of a jubilant black man with dreadlocks gathered at the nape of his neck. "René Boudreaux. Technically, co-ringleader. Actually… Further down the chain."

"His wife makes all the calls," said Rizzoli, pointing to the petite bi-racial woman in the picture beside Boudreaux. "Marie-Therese. Bella Donna's protégé."

"Christ! Call that _French_?"

"Thought you Cajuns were supposed to be charming."

"You're not charmed?"

"Not even close."

"Tough as nails woman. You'll need that. But you also need to obey the law. These three-" he pointed to the younger siblings: Olivier Raven, Raven LeBeau, and Hero Patel aka Bekka Boudreaux. "-are under age. Any involvement is excused."

"I disagree. They broke a law, they serve a sentence. Anyway, how do you _know_ they're underage? No birth certificates."

"Get real. You arrest them for petty theft, they turn on their family, arrest their family, and it all falls apart in court. You _cannot_ tear a family apart. No jury will let you. _Not_ in _this_ town. I've seen it happen a _hundred_ times. And the twins _do_ have birth certificates, but under their birth names. Olivier and Rebecca LeBeau. But you wouldn't know that unless you've _known_ this family because their adoption records are sealed."

"Adopted by the mutant _terrorist_ Raven Darkholme, aka 'Mystique', and you think they're _innocent_?"

"Ha! If you think pegging a crime on _this_ gang is tough, _try_ to hang one on Mystique. Frankly, she's not a small reason to take down those photos. You know what she's capable of?"

Rizzoli smiled. "I don't scare easily."

"Look forward to working with you, Detective."

They shook hands, and as Mackay departed, he felt more hopeful than he should have. Maybe, just _maybe_ , they could expose this family after all.

The following night, Mackay and Rizzoli sat in a surveillance van down the street from the LeBeau residence. A large party was buzzing in and around the enormous Southern mansion. There wouldn't be a better opportunity to cage the Guild, but the police had to wait for the warrant. Mackay puffed impatiently on a cigarette. Every passerby was a potential spy, and every early leaver was a lost potential witness. But Mackay wasn't going to lose his whole case over a technicality.

The chief called.

"Bad news. Judge refused to sign off on the warrant. I didn't get this directly… But I think the denial came from the _governor_. This warrant isn't getting signed. _By anyone._ Not tonight."

"This is _bullshit_!" she threw open the van door and charged towards the house.

Mackay considered following her, but before he could make a decision, someone else climbed into the van and slammed the door shut.

"Let her go. It's okay. No one's gonna bother her."

A young white woman, approximately six feet tall and early thirties, climbed into Rizzoli's vacant shotgun seat. She wore a pale blue ball gown and had her strawberry blond hair pulled up, although it was long. Mackay knew the length of her hair. He knew everything about her. When she leaned back and causally smiled, casting her red-on-black eyes at him, he saw her parents.

Remy LeBeau and Bella Donna Boudreaux, both deceased, had built a criminal empire for their brood. Honor was the eldest and most dangerous. She had her father's legendry grace and charm, and her mother's insight and ambition. She was also a sociopath. One day she'd forget to discard a crucial piece of evidence or she'd double-cross the wrong person, and when she did, he'd be ready to seize it.

"We haven't been properly introduced, Detective Mackay," she said, extended her gloved hand.

"Miss LeBeau," he shook her hand. "Don't you have a party to host?"

She shrugged. "You've wasted all night on me. I can waste a few minutes on you… By the way, it's _Mrs_. LeBeau-Mohmet. And you should've known your warrant wouldn't float."

He looked at her, puzzled.

"Wondering how I know?"

He snorted. "You've got half the East Coast in your pocket. So you've got someone in my department, too. I'm gonna find 'm."

"Some _one?_ Mackay, I've got _everyone_ but _you_. Straight and narrow. I can respect that. No, I mean it – the world needs more cops like you. Another man would've planted drugs or said he heard screams, but not you. Because _you_ know that an enemy on the streets is another enemy for your brothers in blue. You don't wanna throw me in a cell to _win this war_ because you know there's gonna someone to replace me. You wanna _scare_ me. Convince me to turn my life around. You've never let my _job_ distort your opinion of me, and I respect the _hell_ out of that."

He was stunned. "Yeah… Well… Takes as much _work_ to make a dirty million as a clean one."

She opened his cigarette pack, took one, lit it, and inhaled deeply.

"This the part where one of your cronies gives me two in the back?" he asked.

"And get blood on my French couture gown? No, but I _have_ come to warn you about your death."

His chest seized. Oh god, his coffee! One of the rookies had brought it to him. If LeBeau had paid him to lace it with poison-!

"Nothing so _dramatic_ ," she said. "It's your _heart_. Less than a year… You really should give these up." She inhaled again off the cigarette.

"You're a telepath!"

"Nope. Psychic. But let's just keep that between us, huh? Smokes are only a part of your problem. You don't eat well, worry too much. I could just let it play out, but I like you, Mackay. I try to protect people who deserve it. Whatever side they're on. So I'm here to make a deal."

"Let's go to the station."

"Ha-ha. No, this is between _you_ and _me_. Not cops and robbers."

"I'm listening."

"Retire. I know you've got the years. I know Charlene's been _begging_ you to. And for _years_ you've been promising yourself a house in the Keys… I know you were hoping to write a novel about how you caught 'the big one', but that'll never happen."

Mackay heard the threat beneath her pretty words: it'll look like an accident. Consider your wife, I know who she is. Life is all roses once you comply.

"Okay," he said. "After you dismantle your operation."

"Old man, you've got balls. But no imagination. An eye for an eye, that's the law. You go away and so do I."

She opened her tiny clutch purse and handed him papers folded into eighths. He opened them and saw transfer documents from the X.S.E. – the executive law-enforcement department specializing in human/mutant relations. If the X.S.E. decided they had a case here, they out-ranked the Feds. They might decide Honor was too valuable to detain and make her any offer.

He cursed under his breath.

"Nick Fury's offered me a year of probation in Wakanda."

"Where?"

"Africa. X.S.E. believes in rehabilitation over incarceration. You've already lost your case. I'm already going away. I could've let you hang and die on the job, but I _respect_ you. Now beat it."

She climbed out of the van and crossed the street as Rizzoli was coming back. They didn't acknowledge each other.

Rizzoli looked dazed as she climbed back in.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Inside. What'd you see?"

"I… uh… I don't know."

"Telepaths!" he said, putting the van in gear. "Like we didn't have _enough_ trouble!"

Honor threw open the front door and was loudly welcomed to her bon voyage party. The Unified Guild turned out unanimously to see her one last time for the year. Tomorrow, she boarded a plane for Wakanda – a land she'd never seen and knew little about. The opportunity was actually given to Honor's younger sister, Raven, who was seventeen and considering a career as an X-Man. She accepted, and as a protective older sister (who needed a vacation), Honor was going along.

Her place as Guild leader would go to Honor's younger brother and his wife. René reigned jointly with Honor, so the responsibility wasn't beyond his capability. With Marie by his side, the Guild was in excellent hands.

Power was constantly an issue, and everything hinged on succession. For centuries, the LeBeau and Boudreaux clans had ruled, so biology was the assumed factor. But Honor had married a woman, and after twelve years of marriage, Marie had failed to produce a child.

Eyes turned to the next in line – Raven LeBeau. She was the spitting image of her late beloved mother with honest green eyes and humble brown hair crowned in white. Gifted with super-strength and flight, she was too good-hearted to join the Guild. It was never too late to join, though, especially with popular consent.

Oli, his father's youngest child and only son, was Raven's twin. He shared her height and unique hair, but his eyes rebelled by turning red and black like his father's. He and the Guild showed no professional interest in each other. This was his extended family, nothing more. But Honor saw how he and his sister brought out each other's best qualities and improved each other's worst. She _wanted_ him to join, but he'd spent much of his youth honing his telepathic and combat skills. Those weren't flashy experiences the Guild wanted. Likewise, he felt a stronger bond to the X-Men, who'd helped him master his talents.

The baby, Bekka, was sixteen. Born deaf, her speech slurred slightly and made her seem much younger. Like her siblings, she was orphaned, and her adoptive father had virtually abandoned her after her mother's death. Blonde, violet-eyed, and dark-skinned, she was the city's beauty. She was tall and feminine, strong and slender, both envied and pitied. Only four years ago, she'd passed the Guild's intense screening process, and had already surpassed everyone's expectations. A Master had accepted her as protégé: a prestigious position she would soon surpass.

She would be staying in New Orleans while Raven and Honor spent the year abroad. Most of the Guild accepted her as a regent, and unless Marie produced a child – _soon_ – Bekka would become the assumed heir.

All this political in-fighting had propelled Honor toward Wakanda.

Once Mackay and Rizzoli were taken care of, Honor turned her full attention to the party.

Raven, wearing a simple green gown, stood aside and let others come to her. Bekka wore violet chiffon and her mother's amethyst earrings. She moved around the room, not laughing but focused on people and what they said.

Marie and René enthusiastically greeted Honor – this was expected or nasty rumors would circulate. He begged her to stay, and she made a great show of praising his ability to replace her. Honor couldn't stop her eyes from straying to Marie's belly. She wore a loose lavender gown, but when she caught her sister-in-law's eyes, sadness answered the unvoiced question.

"Where's Oli?" Honor asked them, scanning the room.

"Is he comin'?" asked Marie.

"He better!"

Oli tried to sneak in, but everyone saw him arrive with a beautiful blond: Meg Summers.

"Oli! Meg!" Honor greeted them with a wide smile. "You made it!"

"Sorry we're late," said Oli.

"Time flies when you're on the astral plane," Meg finished for him.

Honor looked between them and wondered if they were sleeping together yet.

"Meg, run upstairs and see what's keeping Tess, please." Honor said.

She smiled complacently at Oli and slipped away.

Honor took her brother aside and said: "How's it going?"

"You're psychic. I kinda think you _knew_ how this would go before I started."

"Said it would be difficult. Discouraged you all along… Remember?"

"I gave up a long time ago. This is all for Ray."

The pair looked at Raven across the room, laughing loudly at some stupid joke. Raven hero-worshipped her late parents. She'd spent endless resources tracking down her mother's blood relatives: drunken trailer trash and grown-over graves. But their father's family provided ample relatives. Secretly, his children knew he wasn't really dead, although he might as well have been. Lost somewhere in deep space, Oli had been trying in vain for years to reach him. The plan was for Oli to telepathically contact his father, and Honor would use her psychic skills to guide him home.

After five years, they'd made no progress. Oli was absolutely certain he'd found his father, but the man wouldn't let down his defenses to _listen_. Oli hadn't told his sisters. They would've been distraught. But he'd told Meg and her parents, Scott and Emma, who said: "typical Gambit."

Oli looked at his psychic sister and wondered how much she _really_ knew.

"So where's your better half?" he asked. "Stage fright?"

Honor smiled. "Getting Tess to these things is _almost_ as fun as showing up. At least everyone's happy to see _me_. Surprised you brought Meg. Won't her parents _disapprove_?"

"Nah. Scott trusts me."

"Don't look so arrogant. He's made poor choices before."

"Will Tess be allowed back in the country?" he said, changing the subject. "The Guild could revoke her passport."

A dark look passed over Honor's face. The Guild had given significant resistance to Tess, almost causing a schism. In the end, Honor threatened to leave, so the Guild relented. But now that Bekka, Raven, and Oli were old enough to lead, Honor didn't hold all the cards anymore.

Unfortunately, Tess had done nothing to charm her wife's extended family. She was cunning, manipulative, and too intelligent. Cold and distant, she wielded considerable power for someone _officially_ on the out. She became the Guild's prime example of nepotism corruption. Her marriage had cost them a good alliance. Her gender cost Honor any chance of children. Her living expenses were paid by an institution she neither supported nor protected.

"Yes, they'll all be glad to see us go," said Honor. "But if they try to make our little vacation _permanent_ , they'll discover how _easily_ they'll be missed!"

"I shouldn't have said anything," Oli said. His banter had cut too deep and he regretted it. "Enjoy tonight."

"Nonsense. I need a good man to speak the truth. Keep it up when I'm gone. René will _need_ it."

"But-"

"Tessa Jane! My love, you look _stunning_."

Honor rushed across the room to her wife.

"I'm going back to New York…" Oli said to her retreating figure.

' _Tell her telepathically,'_ Meg thought to him.

He found her across the room and smiled. _'Can think of_ _ **better**_ _uses…'_

Suddenly, Meg flooded his mind. They were together, not on the astral plane, but alone in their shared minds. Their bond was soul-deep. In physical forms, they'd only kissed, but mentally, they'd gone much further. He wondered how accurate their telepathic sex was to the real thing, but of course, had no comparisons. She wasn't ready, she said. Unmanly as it sounded, he wasn't, either.

But telepathic sex wasn't bad, and at least they didn't have to worry about pregnancy.

They came together and the mental image of Meg naked gave him a physical response. He had to excuse himself to the restroom. Alone over the toilet, he started working out his erection. She kept pushing him, running her flesh against his, and groaning in his ear. When he finished, it was deep between her legs and buried in her mind. She was everything he'd ever wanted.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **A/N:** Mackay is taken from Bastille's video "Of the Night", although he's not named there. Rizzoli is borrowed from the Rizzoli  & Isles series by Tess Gerritsen. This isn't a cross-over; I just love the character and wanted to use her.

 **Next Chapter:** The LeBeau ladies set up in Wakanda while Oli and Meg round third base. Nate Summers joins the cast!


	2. Short Change Hero

**Author's Notes:** Quotation marks signify the following - "Spoken dialogue", 'Sign language', _'Telepathic conversations'_ , and _Thoughts_.

 **Chapter Two: Short Change Hero**

 _I can't see where you comin' from  
But I know what you're runnin' from.  
And what matters ain't the "who's baddest"  
But the ones who stop you fallin' from your ladder 'cause  
This ain't no place for a hero  
To call home.  
-"Short Change Hero" by The Heavy_

The following morning, Rizzoli sat in the airport terminal. Dressed casually and hidden behind a newspaper, she blended with the background. She'd been early, and the family arrived late. Part of her was surprised. LeBeau was _really_ leaving.

"I love you guys," she said and took turns hugging everyone. Her partner silently followed suit.

The teenaged girl, Raven LeBeau, stood with her twin brother for a long time. Her back was to Rizzoli, so she couldn't make out what the girl said, but her brother looked distraught.

"I'm really proud of you for doing this," he said. "You're… You know what, I'm _not_ gonna say I'm happy. I'm _not_. Won't see you for a _year_ , and it really _sucks_."

Raven hugged him for a long time, and everyone wept.

Finally, they parted, and Raven wiped away tears, saying: "We have to go. We have to go _now_."

Rizzoli gathered her things and stood, walking into a man she hadn't noticed. That wasn't like her; she'd been too distracted and not alert to her surroundings.

"Mackay!"

"Sorry, ma'am," he bent over and helped her gather the scattered newspaper.

She noticed he was dressed in khaki shorts and a bright blue shirt with bright green tropical prints. A small carry-on stood at his side.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"I've got one hundred and forty unused vacation days. Plan on using some before I die."

"You can't be serious. _Now?_ With the Feds-"

"There's _always_ a reason to wait," he said. "Thirty years with the force and _never_ a quiet day."

"She got to you, didn't she?"

"I'll be back, Rizzoli. Left you in good hands." He looked towards the family. "See them off?"

"You said I didn't _get_ them. I thought a little observation would enlighten me."

He looked impressed. "Get them now?"

"I feel… _sorry_ for them. Wish my brothers loved me _half_ as much as hers. Doesn't mean I'm backing off, though."

"Excellent. I'll be in Florida if you need me."

" _Florida?_ Really? Could you _be_ a bigger stereotype?"

As Tess, Honor, and Raven moved into the more secure terminal, Honor pulled her little sister aside.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Tess stepped forward, greeting Nick Fury with a handshake.

"Mr. Fury."

"Ms. Mohmet." He looked at the LeBeau sisters. "Good-byes are hard. Are you _sure_ you want to proceed?"

"We're sure," said Honor.

" _You_ don't have a choice. I'll deliver you as far as Wakanda, where Dr. Nathan Summers will assume responsibility for you."

"Can't believe you're making us fly _commercial_."

"Enjoy the air conditioning," he said smugly. "No climate control where you're going." Softening, he turned back to Raven. "You, on the other hand, _do_ have a choice. It's not too late."

She sniffed. "Seventeen years, we've never been apart. We shared a room until we were _thirteen_. God! I'd be fine if _he_ hadn't started crying." She forced a laugh. "I'll be fine. I _am_ fine."

"I knew your mother. She'd be proud of you."

"Thank you," Raven smiled sincerely.

…:::…

Oli kept his tears at bay until he returned to the LeBeau family residence. Meg was waiting for him there. She'd sensed his immense misery through their telepathic bond, and immediately showered him with kisses. They were utterly alone. The halls seemed to scream with silence, and Oli was crushed by his loneliness.

"Don't be an idiot. You're _not_ alone," Meg told him, deepening her butterfly-soft kisses.

He led her to his room, to his bed, where she kept kissing him. Steadily, their clothes came off in layers. When she shimmied out of her panties, he thought his heart would burst. No woman in the world had ever been loved as much as he loved her. Even when they lay naked, touching and kissing virgin territory, Oli never thought they'd go any further. She reached between his legs and guided him towards her. His body jerked forward of its own accord.

She gasped and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry," he said, watching her roll away. "Did I hurt you?"

" _Yes!_ Think my hymen tore."

"Are you bleeding?"

She reached between her legs and got blood on her fingers. "Oh God!"

"Does it still hurt?"

"No. I'm okay now…"

"We should probably stop," he said. Seeing her blood had suddenly turned his burning lust into sheer terror. "Didn't plan for this."

"Why not? I did. Oli, I've been on the pill for _months_ now."

"Oh?"

She nodded. "I talked to my mom about… you know, what we do in our minds."

"You _what?!"_

"She said if we were in love and committed, then she wouldn't be angry if we… You know, as long as we used protection. So she took me to the doctor and put me on birth control."

He didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to voice his feelings. But Meg was watching him, obviously waiting for a response.

"Sorry," he finally said. "That's not enough. Don't know why. I'm just not…" He shrugged.

"It's okay. My libido's dead, too. Wanna grab a shower?"

Having the empty house to themselves was suddenly a blessing. They walked naked down the halls and talked freely in the bathroom, with no one to overhear their voices echo off the walls. Liberated (and secretly guilty about turning her down), Oli felt empowered to bring her to ecstasy.

"What gets you off?" he asked, kissing her neck.

She giggled, "What?"

"You know, what makes you come?"

"I… uhm…" She shook her head.

"You mean you've _never_ -?"

"No."

Fumbling blindly around her erogenous zones, he finally found the right pressure and tempo to turn her awkward grunts into cries of pleasure. It seemed to take forever. By the time she climaxed, his jaw had locked and his cock throbbed. The water had gone cold.

Basking in her afterglow, his minor aches subsided.

She turned off the water and slowly brought him to his feet. He tried to hide his erection, but she gently grabbed and stroked delicately.

"Harder," he groaned. " _Harder_."

"That doesn't hurt?"

He shook his head, speechless.

She obliged him. When her arm started to tire, she kneeled down and replaced her hand with her mouth. He wasn't prepared for that. Being inside her left him vulnerable. He felt like his skin had been pulled back and his insides were exposed for all the world to harm. That terrified feeling returned. However, he didn't ask her to stop. It felt too good. If she stopped, he would lose his mind. If she didn't, he would lose his composure. He felt trapped.

' _It's okay,'_ she told him telepathically. ' _Come for me, baby.'_

With a helpless groan, he obeyed, and she accepted him.

That sealed it. He was hers forever. If his heart broke, he'd only have an empty house to return to…

After they'd toweled off, they cuddled in his bed. He thought it'd be awkward to lay naked beside her, not making out, but it was pleasant. Felt _right_.

"Meg… We should move here."

"Don't be silly… We still have a year of school left."

"New Orleans has schools, too."

"You _really_ wanna be a _newb_ our _senior_ _year_?"

"Wouldn't it be nice to have our own house? We could. This place will just be boarded up until a LeBeau needs it again."

"I'm not even eighteen," she said. "My parents could drag me back to New York."

"Not if we were married. How 'bout it?"

"Is that a _proposal_ , Olivier?"

He paled. "Just a question… I wanna marry _you_. Not _soon_ but…"

" _Of course_ I wanna marry you, doofus. You think I swallow for every boy?"

"Better not be _any_ other boy!"

"Do you want kids? Not now, but one day when I've lost my figure and you're bald."

He hadn't considered the issue before. His current family was such a _mess_ , always kicking up some drama. His own father hadn't been around for much of Oli's life. A part of him assumed all families were like this all the time, but the Summers were different. His life with Meg would be different – it _had_ to be. How wonderful would a clean start be? He could be a different husband, a better father. _A better man_. Meg could give him that.

"Yeah," he said anxiously.

She beamed.

…:::…

 _Nairobi, Kenya  
The Monroe Memorial_  
Few X-Men were as beloved as Ororo Monroe, aka Storm. Her homeland erected a shrine disguised as a museum in her memory. She'd been mother to the orphaned, hope to the downhearted, and protector of the frail.

The LeBeau children, her godchildren, bought tickets to visit the reflection pool, the green gardens, the art deco statues, and Storm's words immortalized on bronze plaques. The hallway marking Storm's life included her brief marriage to T'Challa, king of Wakanda. But it only acknowledged Wolverine as a "friend", when he'd nursed her through her final miserable months. It didn't mention Gambit at all. In fact, _most_ of the X-Men were ignored except the more popular members like Phoenix and Nightcrawler.

"Let that be a lesson, ladies," said Fury. "Everyone's desperate for a hero. All of you have the capacity to exceed Storm, but _first_ you've gotta get your head out your ass."

"Language, please!" Honor snapped. "Virgin ears over here," she nodded at her sister.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"All the Caucasian males were omitted from her biography," said Tess. "Do you have some poetic explanation for _that_ , too?"

"No," Fury answered. "They just don't like white men. If you shared their history of colonialism, you might feel the same. That's why we're here."

" _Christ!"_ groaned Honor, "Not a _history_ lesson."

"Think you know everything, do you?"

"Damn near. I know Wakanda boasts itself as Africa's most advanced nation, but is ruled by a _king_ chosen in _combat_. That's ass-backwards."

"Your opinion."

"I know T'Challa doesn't mind _kicking_ a woman when she's down. Even if she's his ex-wife."

"He says he was provoked."

"Of _course_ he does! I also know that his _xenophobic pride_ is the reason his nation's still in tatters from civil war. Children don't have access to power or clean water because _he_ won't accept handouts from _the white man_."

"True," Fury conceded.

They piled back into the police car, which was waiting to take them back to the airport.

Honor continued: "I also know the rebel ringleader and his family are still at large, which is why you've brought me in. Because if _anyone_ understands how a criminal family works, it's another _criminal_ _family_. Meanwhile, the X-Men dig wells and everyone thinks we're here to help the poor, starving children."

He smiled broadly. "Excellent. Where are they?"

"So sorry," she pouted, "I can't _see_ that far."

"I could've let the local PD take you."

"That supposed to be a _threat_? Don't make me laugh!"

"I can still assign all three of you to different units. I know you're here for Raven, but _officially_ you're here to be _rehabilitated_. So I expect cooperation or you can spend the next twelve months digging wells alone."

Honor bit her tongue and consoled herself with the knowledge that Nate would _never_ split her family up, whatever Fury said.

The remaining hours of the trip were tense, but finally ended at a pathetic little airport in Wakanda.

As promised, Nate Summers had come himself to welcome them. He was a stocky man in his mid-thirties with a distinctive white tuff of hair among a sea of brown. Half of his body had been devoured by the Legacy Virus as a teenager, and as result, he sported a metallic eye and arm. When he saw Honor, his face lit up.

She grinned widely and ran to him, leaping into his arms like a long-lost lover.

Raven, Tess, and Fury kept walking at a steady pace.

"No hugs?" Nate asked them.

"Honor's displayed sufficient enthusiasm for _all_ of us," Tess answered. "You two are a _spectacle_."

"T-E-S-S-A-! Gooo Tessa!" Nate sang.

"Oh god-" she blushed, "Please stop."

Honor joined his chanting, drawing more unwanted attention.

Raven wasn't embarrassed. This was just her sister and her friends: this was how they acted. The youngest member turned to Fury and thanked him again, promising to keep Honor out of trouble.

"Keep your socks dry and don't drink the local tap," Fury told her. "I don't use the word 'tragedy' often, but it's a real tragedy your parents didn't live to see this. You're one hell of a kid."

Tears sprang to her eyes again.

He turned toward Nate and said: "Got this, Summers? I'm expected at the palace for dinner."

"Thanks for the escort, Nick."

"Oh, it's a pleasure. I want to be able to say I knew Ray LeBeau before her superhero days."

As he left, Honor pursed her lips. _"Tool!"_

"Alright, ladies," said Nate, "Ready to meet the rest of your team?"

He directed them toward a couple sitting in the terminal. Both young, the woman was dark-skinned and graceful; the man was tall with golden hair and eyes.

"This is Angelique Osuwu," Nate said, "From Turkana. And this guy… You already know."

" _Vaughn_ ," said Honor.

The man stood and smiled. "Long time no see, LeBeau."

"Not long enough."

"Tessa," he acknowledged. "We've never met. But now you're married to my ex-fiancé! Isn't this a _wacky_ set-up?"

Tessa shot him a dirty look and walked away.

"And people say she's a _bitch_!" said Vaughn. "Becca-"

"Actually, I go by Raven now."

"Sorry, Raven. Can I get a hug or will you break my spine?"

She giggled, clearly flattered in spite of herself. "No, I can control my strength, but you shouldn't have called Tess a bitch. That's a horrible thing to call someone."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he seemed sincere. "How can I make it better?"

Honor threw a suitcase at him. "You can carry our bags!"

Smiling bashfully at Raven, he struggled to carry six suit-cases to the van outside.

Raven could hear everyone speaking kindly to Angie, but they purposely excluded Vaughn, and she felt pity for him. When he dropped something, Ray would help him pick it up. Finally, she dared say: "I'm guessing you didn't _choose_ to be here. You're probably like Honor, huh?"

"That's kind of you to say, but I'm nowhere _near_ as smart as your sister."

She giggled again. "No, I mean-"

"Hey!" Honor rounded on them. "I _know_ you're not talkin' to _my_ sister!"

Nate gently touched her arm. "'On, it's just the six of us for the next twelve months. They're going to do a _lot_ of talking."

"I meant _talking_ talking."

Nate pointed at Vaughn. "She's _seventeen_ and no one will miss _you_. Remember that."

The outpost was a half-hour drive from the airport. If Raven had been expecting tents in the bush, she was pleasantly disappointed. The mismatched team of mutant criminals and wanna-be superheroes would spend the next year in a former reception hall. The building had two bathrooms (although no running water), a full kitchen, common area with stark furniture and board games, and six make-shift bedrooms. The villagers supplied most of their food, and in exchange, the foreigners built wells, offered basic medical treatments, and promised to rebuild a power plant.

After everyone unpacked, Nate gathered them in the common area.

"Thank you all for coming. I know we're jet-lagged, but I'd like to take a minute to-"

"Boo!" Honor jeered, throwing puzzle pieces at him. "Bring out the dancing girls!"

He gave her an indulgent smile. "I'm Dr. Nate Summers, I think you all know that. Officially an X-Man, working in conjunction with the X.S.E. to bring some of you back into society. That loud-mouth bimbo-"

" _Boooo!"_

"Is Honor LeBeau. She's second in command and combat leader. Tessa Mohmet, her wife, and our tech guru. Raven LeBeau, flyer and superhuman strength. Vaughn Daumier, chemist with ability to heal himself. And last but not least, our only newcomer, Angie Osuwu. Ms. Osuwu knows the lay of the land and speaks the local dialects. We should all go out of our way to include her because, let's face it, this is a pretty rough crew, and if she ditches us, we'll really be up shit creek."

"It is an honor to assist you," she said. " _You_ , who have all come so far from home to help people you've never met. _Thank you_."

"Ground rules," Nate continued. "The police department has been dismantled. Officially, the army's in charge, but each village has a council that hears complaints and makes judgement. We _do not_ want complaints against us. Got it? Don't sleep with their daughters or steal their food or go where you're not invited. Our camp will be run the same way. Respect each other, and we won't have any problems. Questions?"

Honor interjected. "Do they believe in the death sentence?"

"I believe they do, occasionally. For rape, murder…"

"Statutory rape?"

"Moving on."

"I want Vaughn to know what's at stake."

Raven slumped over, face burning, and Nate continued as if he didn't notice.

"Finally, we have our _mission_. The CTM power plant use to generate clean, re-useable energy to Southeastern Wakanda. Three million people. When the rebels destroyed it, they took the entire region back to the 19th century. Getting the plant re-built and back on-line is our biggest priority."

Honor raised her hand, "Bigger than catching Klaw?"

"Getting to that… The rebel ringleader responsible for destroying the plant is hiding somewhere in Wakanda. He's wanted for treason, war crimes, and regicide. 'On, put your hand down! Killing royalty _is_ a crime."

"You don't know what I was gonna say!"

"Yes, I do! Look, once we get lights, cable, and climate control back, Klaw will have nowhere to hide. The residents here need to be able to call a doctor; they need to _not_ spend all day gathering and preparing food. When we get the plant back – and they _see_ how _much_ we've helped them – they'll flush him out. No doubt out it."

Angie raised her hand. "What do you know about Klaw? Do we have a name? A picture?"

"No. The information coming from the palace is old and unreliable."

Raven said: "Won't the plant be leaking radiation and carbon monoxide?"

"Yes. That's why the X.S.E. was so keen on you. _We_ have no defenses against the poison."

"You have no idea what could happen to her!" Honor objected.

"Then _you_ better figure it out. Ray and Vaughn will go first. His re-generation powers should keep him alive. Once they've secured the toxic material, Tess and Angie will access the database and re-establish service."

Honor said: "And I guess I'll be looking for trouble and you'll be communicating?"

"Don't worry," he said, "You'll get plenty of action. Besides toxic waste, you'll have to monitor for bandits stripping materials from the plant, and possibly, Klaw's henchmen. The surrounding villagers were warned to evacuate, but we don't know whether or not they complied. If they've been soaking up radium-"

The team groaned collectively.

"Zombie town," said Vaughn.

Ray added: "Or mutates!"

"Village of the Fantastic Four-Hundred," Honor grumbled.

"Realistically," said Tess, "Only the poorest and weakest civilians were left behind to die. Bandits are the bigger threat."

"She's right," said Nate. "They'll be armed and prepared to kill. Chances are they've received enough poison to make them violent, but not enough to incapacitate them. And turning on the lights won't frighten them. It could attract more. We don't have the manpower to secure the plant."

"Klaw could destroy it again," Tess said.

"Could we train the locals?" asked Angie. "Eliminate the toxins, secure the premises, and _then_ power on."

"Who'll pay them?" Nate asked. "Who's to stop them from _killing_ us and taking charge?"

"You shouldn't _be_ in charge!" she retorted. "It's not _yours_!" She realized she'd made a scene, looked bashful, and apologized.

"I agree," said Nate. "I wish the locals _could_ fix this, but right now, they're struggling just to survive. King T'Challa is still the Head of State, and he's agreed to let us come in and help. But we can't recruit soldiers, _arm_ them, _rank_ them, and _give_ them a power plant. You understand why?"

"Yes," she said bitterly.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Okay, so not a whole lot going on this chapter… It's a lot of set-up. I promise Chapter 3 has more action! Loads of characters flying around and I'm terribly sorry I can't devote more time to the supporting cast, but with so many "main" characters, the story risked getting lost. I tried to do them justice with little space. If someone's not getting enough spotlight, feel free to comment. I want this to be as much fun to read as it is to write!

 **Next Chapter:** We see Oli flourishing at school, where everyone's favorite Beast makes a cameo! Finally, we get a peek at Gambit. Ray takes Vaughn's flirtations to heart, much to Honor's distain.


	3. Light Years Away

**Chapter Three: Light Years Away**

 _I feel this love, I'm not giving up.  
There's nothing left for me to say.  
I'm reaching up 'cause we're burning down,  
A million light years away.  
It's pulling me like gravity, telling me you are over  
Light years away, light years away.  
-"Light Years Away" by Tiesto_

Oli and Meg caught the next plane home. His send-off was considerably less dramatic, but René and Bekka were kind enough to escort him to the terminal. Truthfully, René and Bekka weren't his family. 'On liked to pretend they were all one happy tribe, and from her perspective, this was true, but Oli had different bonds.

His reception at JFK confirmed his feelings. Meg's family showed up to greet them. Her father, Scott, took them both in an enthusiastic embrace. Oli was apprehensive – since he was certain Scott knew Oli was having telepathic sex with Meg – but Scott was relaxed.

Meg's ten-year-old twin sisters, Mallory and Lauren, followed their father's example. Hugs all around.

Absent were Meg's mother and her fifteen-year-old brother, Xander. He had the flu and Emma was nursing him through it.

The five of them loaded into Scott's minivan and headed to Salem Center.

"Did Raven make it to Wakanda safely?" Scott asked.

"I dunno," Oli checked the time. "She had a pretty long flight and a lay-over."

"Use your telepathy," said Meg.

Oli focused his mind on Raven. Their telepathic bond wasn't as deep or vivid as his bond with Meg, but he could always find his sister.

She was active and, when she realized Oli was trying to reach her, excited to speak with him.

' _Olls!'_

' _Ray! Glad you made it. Just landed in New York.'_

' _Good. Can't really chat right now, but – what's that?'_

' _What? Are you okay?'_

' _Not me, it's you!_ _ **Meg**_ _! She's all over you!'_

 _Oli was stunned. He hadn't realized, but Raven was right. Meg was in his every thought._

' _I'm gone for a_ _ **day**_ _and you're screwing around?!' she raged. 'Get out of my head, perv!'_

Horrified, Oli fled. He was clearly disturbed, but couldn't explain why when Scott asked. He wouldn't tell Meg, either. Seventeen years – and this was the first time his sister had been disappointed with him. He was disgusted with himself.

"Raven!" Nate yelled, "Where's your head?!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

She lifted a half-ton pipe onto her shoulder and waited patiently for Nate and Honor to finish pouring cement. Then she flew fifteen feet into the air, aimed the pipe to align with the opened valve, and lowered it into position.

Nate called for a break.

Raven landed and followed the sweat-soaked workers to the cooler, but it was empty.

"Water?" Vaughn asked, handing her a bottle.

"Thanks!" She opened the bottle and gulped down half without taking a breath. Then she had a horrible thought. " _Gosh!_ This wasn't _yours_ , was it?"

"You need it. Drink up. Think you're getting a little sun-sick, you looked dazed back there."

She slumped over. "Vaughn… Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"I think my brother's-"

"Hey!" Honor charged between them. "Vaughn, go check the concrete."

"For what? You _just_ -"

" _Go!_ " She watched him leave and then rounded on her sister. "Charming, isn't he? Handsome, too."

"Honor, I _know_ you're used to getting your way, but Vaughn's a nice guy. If he wants to be friends, I'm not gonna be mean just because _you_ don't like him."

"Sweet Anna Ray… He doesn't wanna be your _friend_."

"Why are you so _hateful_?" Raven stormed off without waiting for a reply and didn't speak to her again all day.

…:::…

 _New York_  
"Let's _move_ , Hunters!" Laura barked. "Warm up for one-on-ones!"

Formerly known as the killing machine X-23, Laura Kinney was team Hunter's coach. She'd recently inherited the responsibilities from her clone-father, Wolverine, who'd built Jean Grey High School from the ground up. Gone were the days of secrecy and isolation. Now every student had a curriculum suited around their needs and skills. Of course, they all had to take the mandatory math, language, and science, but they also had the option of Interdimensional Civilizations, Mechanics in Space, Alien Biology, and – the most popular – Superhuman Combat.

Since the school's infancy, every student eagerly auditioned for a spot on a combat team. But some students were rejected, not because of their abilities, but for their _liabilities_. Oli's sister, Honor, had been one such student. The instructors didn't see her as superhero material; she was more _supervillain_. Headmaster Howlett created his own team of Honor and her outcast friends, and they became Navy Seals among boy scouts.

The players had changed, but they were still determined to maintain their fierce reputation. Hunter never lost Regionals and _always_ made Nationals. It wasn't just a matter of pride. Raven's performance had gotten her a job with the X.S.E., and Meg's parents bought her a sports car. Oli had been offered a partial scholarship to Richards University, but now that Ray was gone and he was captain, he could finally shine!

In one-on-one sparring, Laura made mince-meat out of Rico and Meg.

Oli, however, held his own.

"Not bad," she said, throwing a punch he easily dodged. "Not bad at all…"

He hoped she wouldn't compare him to Raven.

"You fight like your old man," she said. " _Slippery_."

"No metallic bones to slow me down," he said.

She leapt at him with her claws extended, but he ducked, caught her protective vest, and threw her off balance. She fell rolling, rebounded, and returned with a kick. He caught her foot, pulled it over his shoulder, and meant to hurl her over him and onto the ground. But the claw in her other foot caught his leg and bit deep.

He dropped her with a hiss.

Meg ran onto the field.

"Stay back, Summers!" Laura snapped. She kneeled down and rolled up his pant leg. "Show me. Yeah, that'll need stitches. Can you get to med station?"

He took a few steps, blood dripping into his shoe.

"I can walk."

"Let me go with him," said Meg. "He's _bleeding!"_

"Don't leave a puddle," Laura told him. "Last thing I need is some _idiot_ getting concussed. The rest of you, ten laps. _Now_."

"I'll be fine," he told Meg with a smile, although the burning was agony.

He made it to Dr. McCoy's office without incident, and found the school doctor hunched over a desk. His jovial blue face lit up.

"Ah, Mr. Raven! Come in, come in. What've we got?"

Oli sat, propped up his foot, and proudly displayed the gash on his calf.

"I see. A love bite from Miss Kinney. Let me grab my things…" He walked across the room to the medicine cabinet. "I trust Miss LeBeau made it safely to Wakanda?"

"Yep." Oli felt awkward waiting in silence. "What grade's Miguel in this year?"

His face lit up any time Dr. McCoy discussed his children. "Third. We met his teacher, and I must say, this woman is _much_ more tolerant than the last! Francesca graduated kindergarten, and the school made a spectacular production. _Madness_ , really, but the children get so excited. Sitting in an auditorium with all those bawling mothers, I felt like the most _reasonable_ person in the room."

Dr. McCoy briefly gestured to his massive, blue furry body, and Oli could imagine him sitting uncomfortably in a narrow seat, trying not to sneer.

"And Ciaran?"

The good doctor looked exasperated. " _Refuses_ to use the toilet! I'll spare you the details, but if it continues, he'll be seeking employment to pay for diapers." Hank was silent as he finished stitching the wound. "There! While I have you, I have _wonderful_ news."

"Another baby?"

He smirked. "Alas, no. As much as I adore children, I find my time hard pressed to allow another. Your father was thirty-one when his third child was born. I was _forty-two_ before I had my _first_. Eight years in, and I believe I have reached my limit. Come." He led Oli to a massive computer monitor with a space map. "Calculating the time disruption, gravity interference, and reports from the S.W.O.R.D. database, I've estimated three areas your father could be. Sadly, locating potential wormholes is… beyond my means."

Oli's heart dropped. "Dr. McCoy…"

"I _know_ your attempts to reach him have been unsuccessful thus far, but do not give up hope. Honor said he would be in range of a portal _this year!_ If he could somehow communicate his data-!"

"Wouldn't matter," said Oli. "I've _been unsuccessful_ because he won't _accept_ my calls. I'm only doing this for _Raven_. She's convinced my dad wants to come back… I _won't_ be the one who lets her down."

After school, Oli and Meg had telepathy training with Ms. Frost-Summers. Oli felt defeated before they even started.

"Emma-"

"Yes," she interrupted. "You have to. Sit."

The two took their normal seats in her office and all three of them focused their thoughts. Without much hope or enthusiasm, Oli broadcasted his thoughts to the man who shared his blood.

' _Dad… It's Oli… We can help you get home… If you can hear me, tell me where we buried Henri… Dad? It's Oli…'_

Outside the galaxy, across the universe, in a tiny corner of an enormous spaceship, Gambit listened.

' _We can help you get home…'_

Carol Danvers, a holograph, gently approached.

"Who is Henri?" she asked. "Do you know? Is _that_ why you ponder so?"

"Stillborn son. It's a trick question. He was cremated, not buried."

' _Dad… It's Oli…'_

Carol watched the astral form of Oli and said: "He asks a question that is not true? Bless my soul, he looks like you!"

" _Non_. Just his eyes. He looks like Anna."

"Why do you sit and wait? What makes you hesitate?"

' _We can help you get home…'_

Remy asked Carol: "How long we been gone? Earth-time?"

"Ten years and one."

"Wow," he sounded crushed. "Eleven years… I missed his whole childhood."

' _If you can hear me…'_

"Don't count them! He's missed you, too. _Speak_ to him! It's kind to do."

"Why? What can I give him?"

' _Dad… It's Oli… I'll try again tomorrow…'_

Oli sat in Emma's office, close to tears. He left without a word. When Meg tried to connect with him, he shut her out. His shame went deep, and he didn't want her to see it. Instead, he reached out for Raven.

' _Olls? What's wrong?'_

' _I'm not sleeping with Meg. Okay?'_

' _Okay. Good… Are you okay?'_

' _I miss you, that's all. Love you.'_

' _I love you, too… Go work out. You always feel better after that.'_

' _Can't. Laura sliced open my leg. Five stitches.'_

' _Too bad you couldn't get a cast. Then you'd be the center of attention.'_

' _Don't be a_ _ **jerk**_ _.'_

' _Don't be a_ _ **crybaby**_ _.'_

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Clayton Daumier was Mackay's official replacement, but unofficially, he was the Goofus to Mackay's Galant. Daumier was so incompetent that Rizzoli was beginning to see conspiracy everywhere. This was either a cover-up or a cosmic prank. The oaf could not have made detective otherwise. Whoever put him in charge of the investigation was surely laughing.

Rizzoli invited him for breakfast – off hours – to try and decide which undesirable situation she was in.

He waved at her from across the café and settled in the booth with her.

"Heard you had another homicide last night," she said. "Don't _look_ tired."

"You asked me out to bust my chops for lookin' too good?"

"Okay – first of all, I didn't 'ask you out'. _Married_." She obnoxiously pointed to her gold band. "Secondly, I didn't say you _looked good_. I said you don't look like a man who lost any sleep over a murder in his town."

"Know how many homicides I've worked?"

"Less than Mackay and he cared about _every one_."

"Drive by. Okay? Some murderous _thug_ gunned down another murderous _thug_. I call that karma's justice."

"That _murderous thug_ was someone's _son_!"

"Sound like a lawyer, not a cop."

She took a breath while the waitress took their order. Then she settled her eyes on him and waited for him to re-start the conversation.

"Why _did_ you ask me out?" he finally asked.

"Mackay and I had an understanding. I was looking for that."

He added lots of cream and sugar to his coffee. "I don't get you either, detective. Talk so fast and loud. So damn impatient. You look at an old picture that's new to you and see something that isn't there. Now you want everyone else to see it, too. I know what I'm lookin' at. We've got crime and gangs and problems like anyone else, but a mafia or cartel? No way."

"You _really_ believe that?"

"I do."

She drank deep. "If you can get me an interview with one of the senior Boudreauxes, and their story holds up, I'll drop it."

Goofus looked confused. "Nothing's stopping you from talking to anyone."

"Bet you've got a lot of friends on the street. I'm not looking for small talk. I want an _interview_. Off the record, no lawyers. René Boudreaux, his wife, or his sister."

Their food arrived and Goofus tucked in.

"Isn't his sister out of town?" he asked.

"His _younger_ sister. Bekka."

Goofus grinned. "Fat chance there. Won't get near _her_ with a ten foot pole."

"Why? She 'out of town', too?"

"Nah," he didn't stop eating. "Her father's Pransu Patel."

"That name sounds familiar…"

"Manhattan D.A."

" _Shit!"_

"Plays golf with the governor or something… Pass the salt."

…:::…

 _Wakanda  
_ At last, Nate received word from the Northeastern team to approach the plant. Honor confirmed a safe zone with a five mile radius. Since the lost village was inside that radius, Nate ordered Raven to fly over and report back. The toxic fumes wouldn't affect her, but it would linger on her body and affect her teammates. After her flyover, she had to clean and quarantine herself, which gave her time to think.

Cleaning the area could _easily_ become a year-long project. Even clearing a narrow path would be murderous. And poor Vaughn, who'd been assigned to help her, would suffer. He wasn't immune like her, but his immune system would recover. In between his recoveries, his body would be decomposing. It would be agony for him.

After her quarantine, she immediately told Nate: "I'll clean up alone."

He steered her to his office and shut the door.

"Was Vaughn inappropriate?"

"No! I don't want him breathing in that poison and being sick! Let me go alone."

"Ray," he sighed, "This team _looks_ random, doesn't it? It's not. We all have a role to play. This is Vaughn's. You're not going alone. He knew what he was in for, and he accepted. Alright?"

She wanted to rip out his little black heart. Furious, she ripped off his office door instead – accidentally, but she wasn't sorry. On her way across the yard, Vaughn called out.

"Raven! Hey, wait up. Whoa – sorry. Bad time?"

"No. Just-" She tried to clear her head and failed. "Always the little sister. No matter how big I get, I'm just the _little sister_!"

"Take a breath. We're all in a pressure cooker here. Whatever happened – won't matter in ten years."

"You're right," she smiled. "Thanks… What'd you wanna talk about?"

"Nothing. Just missed you."

She blushed. "I… I like to go flying at night. Usually alone. You could come. You know, if – if you're free."

"Nate and I were going turn beer into piss, but that can wait till Friday, I reckon."

She laughed, forgetting her standoff with Nate.

Unbeknownst to her, Honor had seen the whole exchange.

The humid afternoon darkened to a humid night. Raven avoided the dinner hall, where everyone ate, and instead waited on the patio for Vaughn. The moon rose, the night screamed with insects, and she kept waiting. They'd never set a time, so she waited and waited.

Midnight.

She headed inside to get some sleep. Since all the rooms were in the same hall, she noticed Vaughn's door was locked. The knobs turned straight up when they were locked and horizontal when not. Dysfunctional, the knobs automatically unlocked from the outside when turned, so the "lock" mechanism was really more of a discrete "occupied" sign.

The door to Tess and Honor's room was unlocked.

Raven quietly peaked inside and saw a vacant bed. She walked back to Vaughn's door and held her breath.

Silence.

No voices. No moans. No squeaky springs.

She exhaled and went to bed.

The next morning, her worst fear was confirmed when she heard Honor and Tess leave Vaughn's room. Disgusted, she walked to the edge of the camp and watched the villagers begin their day.

Honor carried two cups of coffee and handed one to Raven.

Raven wanted to throw it in her face.

"It's the one luxury we get," said Honor. "Don't waste it."

"You don't consider _orgies_ a luxury?"

"It was a _ménage a trois_ , not an _orgy_."

"So you _admit_ it?!"

"Admit what? That I had sex with Vaughn? Yep. Not the first time, either."

Raven shook with rage. She'd never been _literally_ blinded by anger before. Tears leaked from her blurry eyes, although she wasn't sad. Any sorrow would've been burned by the fury. Crying was just a release from the pressure mounting inside.

Honor had already _had_ him. She'd broken his heart, _humiliated_ him, and then – _somehow_ – convinced him to go there again. Honor, who already had someone to _love_ and call hers! Honor, who didn't even _want_ him except to keep him from Raven.

She didn't know this kind of pain existed.

"As much as you hurt now," Honor said softly, "he would've hurt you worse. _Deeper_. A million times over."

"I hate you," Raven sounded infinitely pathetic.

"I know."

"I wish you were dead!"

Raven stormed away, determined never to speak to Honor as long as she lived.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Next Chapter:** Raven gets her wish. Working hard to make things right, she makes a deal with the devil. We meet Angie's family, who I think are the real stars, and Oli visits Wakanda.


	4. Dignity!

**Chapter Four: Dignity**

 _I don't care who knows it -  
I know it!  
You're trying to fuck with my dignity.  
And I love you  
But can't trust you  
You're always fucking with my dignity!  
-"Dignity" by the Heavy_

Raven walked through the village: a woman on a mission but without purpose. Obviously, she stood out. The residents watched her intensely, but she didn't know if they were hostile or merely curious. For the first time in her life, she was unprotected. In New Orleans, she was a princess. In Salem Center, she was a celebrity. Both homes were virtual fortresses. But now, in Wakanda, she could _vanish_.

At the edge of town, she realized she couldn't turn back. So she flew away.

She found herself back at the 'lost village', mostly because she didn't know where else to go. Last time, she'd seen no activity, but she'd only flown over. This time, she landed and walked the roads. The place was a ghost town. Nature had started reclaiming the buildings and streets, and for the first time in Africa, Raven felt cold.

She'd begun to regret coming when Nate finally contacted her.

' _Raven! Where are you?'_

She didn't answer.

' _I_ _ **know**_ _you hear me!' he telepathically told her. 'We've got pipes to lay today. Did you forget?... Or are you sulking over Vaughn?'_

She refused to answer him.

' _Raven, you have to put aside your personal feelings and focus on the_ _ **work**_ _. It was a shitty thing, what your sister did. If you don't wanna work with her, I can separate you. But we can't lay pipes without you. Right now, the feeble can't get to the well to get water. Everyone needs clean, running water or disease will spread. People could_ _ **die**_ _. Is that worth giving you time to_ _ **sulk**_ _?'_

She opened her heart and showed him all the pain and angst burning inside. Rather than wrap sympathetic arms around her, he seized her voluntary motor functions and tried to force her to return to camp. Furious, she threw herself into resisting.

Nate was a cosmic telepath and Raven was not. Their fight resembled a toddler resisting a parent, but she won, mostly from Nate's irritation. Once he realized where she was, he knew he couldn't control her without putting her in danger. Furthermore, she'd have to submit to quarantine upon return. No pipes were getting laid today.

' _You're unbelievable!_ ' _he raged before leaving._

In spite of herself, she felt guilty. Nate didn't want Honor's drama, either. He'd wanted to _help_ and Raven had disappointed him.

She surveyed the damage done to the plant. She had no idea how to detect or contain the poison, but she was determined to do something _useful_ with her day. If collecting information was the best she could do, it was good enough.

At noon, she took a break. Hungry and thirsty, she couldn't refresh herself. Everything was poisonous. She contemplated returning to camp and what she'd say when Nate interrupted her thoughts. She thought she'd have a chance to apologize and he'd forgive her. She was wrong.

' _Get back. Now. You're on the first plane out!'_

She felt the ground beneath her vanish.

' _Nate, I'm-'_

' _Your sister and Vaughn went after you – against my orders – and now she's hurt._ _ **You**_ _started this mutiny!'_

' _What do you mean, "she's hurt"? She's psychic, she-'_

' _She's stuck in the bush,_ _ **alone**_ _with him._ _ **Wounded**_ _. I can't go help her, and neither can you. You know, when I heard I'd have both of you on my team, I never thought_ _ **you'd**_ _be the irresponsible one! Honor can be a nightmare, but she never_ _ **walks away**_ _. What did you think this was?_ _ **High school?**_ _Think you'd go cry in the bathroom and no one would care that you'd skipped class?'_

' _Enough!' she bellowed. 'One touch from you, and she'll heal! What about_ _ **me**_ _?_ _ **I**_ _got hurt, too!'_

' _Quarantine yourself. Can you do that? I'm not wasting any more team resources on someone no longer on my team.'_

Distraught, she obliged, and spent the next twelve miserable hours alone. No one even checked to make sure she'd made it back. Not even Honor. She realized the whole team was as furious as Nate.

Finally, at the end of her isolation, Angie appeared with refreshments.

Raven thanked her and gorged herself.

"Sorry I could not come sooner," said Angie. "You must've thought we'd forgotten about you…"

"Well… I took off… Let the team down… I get it."

Angie looked confused. "Nate didn't tell you? Sit, let's talk." They returned to the patio and Angie poured warm tea into two glasses. Then, she continued: "Once it became clear you were not returning, your sister followed you. Vaughn accompanied her. I don't know why Tess – well, I don't know why, but it doesn't matter now. Somewhere in the wild, they hit a land mine."

Raven gasped. She couldn't bring herself to ask whether or not Honor was still alive.

"Honor pushed him out of the way. I don't know why since he can heal himself. Maybe it was instinctive. Or maybe she saw the consequences too late… Her leg was badly damaged, but she survived. Vaughn got her back safely, but Nate's angelic healing touch has not cured her. He had to fix her up, but she is not well. She was given a transfusion with Vaughn's blood, but her body is not responding. Nate is considering amputation, but it may be too late to stop the blood poisoning."

"So… so what's he going to do?"

"I don't know. He does not want to remove her leg. Says the amnesia is not enough. He's hoping the antibiotics will help but it hasn't so far."

"But… she's going to be okay. You don't know Honor like I do. She's always okay. I know - it's serious, but she'll be okay."

"Raven," Angie took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Listen to me. _She is not well_. You have other brothers and sisters, yes?... Nate told them to come."

"But why? Why would he do that? She's going to be okay."

Raven started crying despite her own hopeful words. She couldn't tell Oli and the others that Honor had gotten hurt because of _her_. She could never face Tess and Nate, knowing what she'd put them through. And what about Honor? Why hadn't she seen the danger coming? Or had she? Was she being vindictive by inflicting her own suffering?

Angie took Raven in her arms. "I think I know why Honor was unable to see, and why the medicine has not helped… _Black magic_. That mine was _cursed_."

Raven dried her tears.

"I know a medicine man," Angie said. "He may help us. The journey is too treacherous to undertake alone. Will you help me?"

" _Yes!"_

"You should see your sister. Then we may depart."

Raven didn't know how to articulate her feelings. She didn't want to see Honor and her friends right now, but knew she should anyway.

The common area had been transformed into a make-shift hospital. It reeked of decaying flesh. Nate, Tess, and Vaughn stood around like ghosts. When Raven disturbed them, they immediately turned to her.

"Anna Ray," said Nate, "I'm sorry."

He held out his arms and, although she wanted to punch him, she quickly embraced him.

Tess was monitoring Honor's pulse and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, Tess," Raven told her.

Tess shook her head. "You did not install the mine or direct her to it. You need not make apologies… But I regret my role in the argument. Truly, I did not know you'd taken to Vaughn nor realize I'd cause you such pain. But karma has avenged you with my suffering."

"Don't say that," Raven tried not to cry again.

Tess put a hand to Honor's burning head. The patient was incoherent.

Nate turned to Vaughn: " _Nothing_ to say, asshole?"

The last thing Raven wanted was to see or hear Vaughn, so she spoke before he could: "Did Angie tell you? She knows someone who can help. I'm going with her."

"Ray, Oli's already on the way," Nate said.

"What can _he_ do?" she replied. "Just keep her going, okay? We'll hurry."

Before Angie and Raven left, she kissed her sister's damp temple. But Honor wasn't there. Ray knew she carried her sister with her; the shell was just an imprint that housed a wandering soul.

The two women biked through the village to the highway. Since the civil war had damaged public transportation and petroleum still wasn't easily accessible, bicycles were the main method of travel. It was strange to Raven to ride a bike on a freeway, but they had company. Mothers walked with young children; uniformed men raced past; occasionally an army convoy drove by.

As night settled, they stopped at the nearest town. Raven had come prepared with a tent and MREs, but Angie laughed at her.

"Behold Wakandian hospitality!"

She literally stopped the next woman they passed and Angie began discussing her pedigree. Apparently, the stranger shared a distant ancestor. This made the two women family, so Angie and Raven were offered dinner and safe lodgings for the night. Raven considered the gesture extraordinarily generous and wouldn't stop praising it. Even when they left in the morning, she continued.

"You must come from a hard place," Angie said.

"No. But no one would take in a stranger like that."

"We're _family_ , not strangers."

Raven slowed down a little and veered to the left so Angie was beside her.

" _You've_ been kind, too. Didn't have to volunteer to help my sister. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They rode on in silence. Then, Raven said, jokingly: "Are we family, too? Or do you just like Honor?"

Raven laughed.

Angie didn't. "Neither."

"What?" Raven waited for an answer that never came. "Seriously?"

"I don't wish to offend… But she's a homosexual. My religion teaches homosexuals are animals."

Raven knew she was too dependent to speak her mind, so she said nothing. Angie knew she'd been offensive, and since it was so close to home, it was hard not to take the offense personally.

Eventually, Angie returned to the conversation.

"When I was a child, my family kept goats. For milk, yogurt, cream, cheese… One of our neighbors kept sheep. Another had chickens. We traded. A pack of _wolves_ moved in and ate some chickens and lambs, so the men _tracked_ the wolves. Found the den. _Burned_ it.

"They didn't realize until afterwards that most of the pack was away hunting. Only the _pups_ were in the den. A week later, a boy disappeared. We thought it was a _crocodile_. Then another boy… Everyone was hysterical. For many months, women and children went missing, and no one knew why. People wouldn't leave their homes."

Raven watched Angie, anxious for the story to conclude.

"So the wolves broke into our homes. They weren't even _hungry_. It was _vengeance_ … And it only ended when we finally _killed_ every last dog." Angie looked around, as if one could still be following her. "Your _sister's_ a she-wolf. Beast or not, it would be _foolish_ to underestimate her."

At the next village, they chained their bikes and continued on foot.

"Couldn't we _fly_?" Raven asked, stumbling on a tree root.

"I do not know the way from the air," said Angie. "Besides, we don't want him to think he's under siege."

"Who would attack a _healer_?"

Raven realized she knew nothing about this man. She'd been so eager to help her sister that she'd considered nothing else. But before she could inquire, Angie spoke.

"Not much farther, dear. Mind that trip wire."

Raven froze. "Why would a _healer_ booby trap his yard?!"

Irritated, Angie grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her along.

"He is my _father_!" said Angie. "Now come!"

"Why didn't you _say_ so?"

"You have trusted me this far… Can I trust you to conceal his identity? Your teammates don't need to know, and his _life_ is at stake."

Raven hesitated. "I don't want to get him in any trouble. Just want to save my sister."

"Good. In your country, you may criticize your government without fear of punishment. That is not the case in Wakanda. My father was imprisoned before my birth, and spent many years in jail. There was no trial. When I was ten, he was sentenced to death... The warden was a good friend to my father. He gave his life instead, and my family fled to Turkana. Only in the chaos of the war could we return incognito. But his life is still in danger. You cannot speak of this to _anyone_. Not even your sister."

"I won't. Promise."

Angie looked critical, but said nothing more.

There were more traps to avoid, and finally, a band of armed guards confronted them. Angie gave a code word, and they were allowed to continue.

The next person they saw was a woman, casually dressed, carrying a basket of laundry. She could have been a local, and Raven relaxed in her presence. The wooden cabin was heavily guarded, but it appeared to be a family home.

"What is this?" the woman complained, gesturing toward Raven. "You have returned uninvited and brought a white woman!"

Angie slapped her so hard she dropped the laundry. "You have _insulted_ a _guest_! A _shame_ on my father's house. And dirtied my mother's clothes! I should _break_ your _useless_ hands! Stop wasting my father's _charity_ and throw yourself in a river!"

They continued toward the cabin. Raven was shaking.

"I apologize if she made you uncomfortable," Angie said, rubbing Raven's back. "Remember the warden who saved my father's life? That woman is _Aya_ , the warden's widow. My father became her husband, to honor his savior. But she's never given him a child. She is as _wicked_ as her first husband was _good_."

They approached the door, but before Angie could open it, three children bolted out and ran to her. She smiled and hugged them. All of her bitterness melted into love.

"Olivier, Ellie, Ursule – this is my friend, Miss Raven LeBeau… My brother and sisters," Angie told Raven.

Angie's parents greeted them next. Her mother, Miriam, resembled Angie but with silver hair and calloused hands. Her black eyes lacked the curiosity and intelligence always shinning from her daughter's. This woman's life had been hard. Her father, David, was striking. Ordinary in appearance, there was something uncanny about his eyes. He radiated power. If his skin had been a sheath to conceal an unworldly being, Raven would not have been surprised.

Miriam's words slipped Raven's memory, but when David Osuwu spoke, everything else escaped.

"Welcome to my home, Miss LeBeau, welcome… You are my honored guest. Anything you request will be granted."

"My – my sister is ill. Angie thought you might help."

David looked to Angie, who said: "A cursed mine damaged her leg."

"Dreadful. Dreadful… Yes, I may be able to help. Will you stay for supper or is time pressing?"

"She's very sick."

"I see. Miriam, hold my appointments for an hour. Angie, help your mother with the children. She's missed you terribly. Miss LeBeau, if you would accompany me?"

Going against his wishes was impossible. She blindly followed him down into a basement, where he had a modern laboratory.

"Wow," she said.

"You think this is remarkable? No. But you are kind to say so." He smiled warmly. Fatherly. "But we may not have the time to be as cordial as we'd wish… Tell me about your sister and her injuries."

"She's young, healthy. Well, not _really_ young, older than me, but not _old_. She always heals fast. This isn't like her. We've had the best care. Her doctor knows his stuff. The mine damaged her leg… Left leg. Below the knee, mostly. She's psychic, too, so-" Her words abruptly halted.

"Why did you stop?" He'd been collecting vials and measuring cups, only half-listening, but now stopped and gave her his full attention.

She was extremely uncomfortable.

"Have I offended-? _Oh_! My most profound apologies! I shouldn't be _alone_ with you – a young girl in a stranger's home. I didn't think-"

"No, it's okay."

"You are my daughter's age, so it never-"

"Please, it's okay," she said. "I – I just… Angie explained… Your religion's stance on gays. My sister's a lesbian. I don't know how you feel about _mutants_ , so…"

He relaxed and returned to his work. "Angelique is her mother's child. We have different opinions on what the Quran says about… Well, many things. But you are a guest, so I will not cast judgement on a child of God. I will show you charity instead."

Raven looked around his lab. The ingredients were labeled in French, and although her father had been adamant about her learning it as a child, she'd forgotten most of it.

"Tell me about her mutations," said David.

"She's psychic, like I said. And she can change matter into energy. You know, blow things up."

"With her mind?"

"No, but sometimes she can direct it underground so it _looks_ like she's using her mind."

" _Fascinating_... Nearly done. Lifting a curse is not beyond my abilities. I've seen them before, unfortunately. As long as it's not a blood curse, your sister will live."

He corked the bottle containing his potion and extended it to her. She reached for it, but he withdrew it and grabbed her wrist.

"Are you _truly_ her sister?"

"What sort of question is that?" She snatched her hand away.

"If it's a blood curse, only _blood_ will lift it. Will you bleed for her?"

Raven was frightened by the intensity in his eyes. She finally said: "I can't bleed. That's _my_ power."

His gaze never flickered or weakened. He bit his fingertip to draw blood and added a drop to the bottle.

"Godspeed," he said.

She took the bottle, grabbed Angie, and flew back to their camp.

Tess ran out to greet them and rushed them inside. Oli, Bekka, and René were there, but they couldn't waste time on greetings. Their faces looked grave. Without a word, Tess opened the bottle and poured the contents into her IV. Nate, pale and clammy, slumped at her bedside. Pouring all his power into her had drained him. Still, his hands gripped her arm, working tirelessly against death.

Raven noticed half a leg where Honor had once had a whole leg. She gasped and tried to smother the noise with her hands.

The next minutes were tense ones. By hour's end, she was recovering. Her fever broke, her red cell count improved, and her eyes opened.

Aching with relief, Raven stepped onto the patio and burst into tears.

A hand rubbed her back.

Oli. She knew without looking. Sobbing, she leapt into his arms.

He awkwardly patted her head. "It's okay now."

She nodded. He smelled like shampoo and air conditioning and she _desperately_ wanted to go home to all her friends.

"What happened?" he asked.

She could tell Oli, couldn't she? Angie had sworn her to secrecy, but she had to tell _someone_ , and Oli was safe. Wasn't he? At that moment, Angie passed the window and gave her a warning glance. No, Oli couldn't know; a promise was a promise.

"Angie knew a medicine man," Raven told him, "He helped us. He's a bit of a recluse…"

"Thank God for miracles, eh?"

She smiled weakly. "What time you guys get in? Are you hungry? We don't have much, but we have coffee and biscuits."

"Starving. The plane ride lasted forever and the food was awful!"

"You haven't _seen_ what we call food."

She gave him the nickel tour, plated leftover stew, and they ate outside with the bugs and setting sun.

"It's beautiful here," Oli said, inhaling deeply.

Raven looked around at the sleepy town: fallen power-lines and streets with potholes.

"I get the feeling," he said, "that something happened between you and Honor. You okay?"

" _Loads_ has happened."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"…She slept with Vaughn."

His mouth dropped. "Does _Tess_ know?!"

She wanted to hit him. " _Oli!_ Tess was _there_!"

He looked bewildered. Clearly, he expected an explanation, but this wasn't a conversation she wanted to have with her _brother_.

"Can you tell me why you're upset?" he finally asked.

"I guess I… I kinda liked Vaughn… _Don't_ make that face!"

He swallowed his disgust and looked away. "Did he _touch_ you?"

"No!"

"Did he _kiss_ you?"

" _No!_ We never did _anything_ , okay?!"

"Did he… tell you he liked you?"

"No!"

Oli thought carefully before speaking again. Sisters could be extremely emotional creatures. "Then I'm confused. Why are you upset?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but he's _really_ nice. At least I _thought_ he was! He was always happy to see me. Made me feel _special_. We were supposed to meet up and he kept me waiting _all night_ like an _idiot_!"

He stormed off.

Inside, he found Vaughn wrapping his arm from yet another blood transfusion. That didn't stop him. He tackled the older man and started working his ribs. Everyone was shouting and Bekka finally pulled him up and dragged him outside. At the door, she wagged a disapproving finger but smiled when she fussed at him with her muffled, loud voice.

"Bad boy! Good brother."

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Wakanda is a fictional African nation created by Marvel. Honestly, I don't know how Marvel presents Wakanda, nor was I interested in researching it. So I apologize for any glaring errors. However, my presentation is based on books written by Africans about their various homelands – _Lost Boys of Sudan, Things Fall Apart_ , and most importantly, _Infidel_. The Osuwu family is strongly influenced by events and circumstances of the Hirsi Magan family. When I first conceived this story many, many years ago, Wakanda was a very, very different place. Think 'Tears of the Sun' or 'Blood Diamond'. As good as those movies are, I don't feel they're a fair representation. I wanted a little less Sean Penn and a little more _National Geographic_. I hope that came through and continues to be apparent.

 **Next Chapter:** A shocking turn of events sends Honor after David Osuwu. While the cats away, the mice will play!


	5. I Will Be Here

**Chapter Five: I Will Be Here**

 _You don't mind if life's not that pretty.  
It will soon disappear.  
-"I Will Be Here" by Tiesto_

When the locals heard about Honor's injury, they displayed warm Wakandian hospitality. They'd always supplied food, but now it was plentiful and richly flavored. They delivered it in person and discussed healing properties that had worked for them. Mines hadn't been a problem in this particular area, but the people who'd gone off to war had seen the damage caused by them. One man, Richard, had been an engineer, and made a prosthetic leg to replace what she'd lost. Raven would've felt awkward accepting all that generosity, but Honor was astonishingly gracious.

One afternoon Raven heard an odd buzzing noise and found Honor with a kazoo. The small, green plastic toy was between her lips as she sang 'Ode to Joy'. She was alone in the common room with all the windows opened.

"Having fun?" Ray asked.

"Well." Honor looked at the toy thoughtfully. "I'm gonna need a new day job." She resumed the song.

"Is it scary?"

"I wake up sometimes with phantom pains," she said quietly. "Sometimes I try to move and forget I don't have a foot. Fall flat on my face. That's embarrassing. But I've got a piece of me buried in Africa." Her soberness passed and she was suddenly her resilient self. "That's kind of cool. Maybe I could get hacked across the globe, leave limbs on every continent."

"You're amazing."

"No, _you're_ amazing. I heard you visited some witch doctor for a magic potion. Saved my life. And ever since, you've been real quiet… What _happened_ out there?"

Ray shook her head. She couldn't lie or tell the truth, but she had to say something. "I saw somethings… Some of them upset me. Some of them were really moving. But… I don't know anymore, 'On."

"That's why I came."

They were quiet for a minute until Honor resumed her song.

"You don't _blow_ ," Raven said. "You're _supposed_ to hum."

"And the student becomes the master."

The visitors lingered, helping with Honor's chores and community service. They could have called for a car at any time, but they'd missed each other and, in turn, had been missed. Also, there was considerable concern about Honor's health. She'd spend much of her immediate future in physical therapy; perhaps she should be sent home with the others. Naturally, she resisted.

Nate called Fury directly, and he replied: "Damnit man, I'm not a _doctor_. Is she fit to be there or isn't she?"

In the end, as usual, Honor got her way.

Oli had to return to school; René had a wife and job waiting; and Bekka had to resume her Master's training. So on day five, they called for their S.H.I.E.L.D. escort to return them to the airport.

While they packed, Honor hobbled to Oli and slipped him a condom.

He was mortified.

"When you need it," she said. "'Cause I _know_ you will."

"Then you also _know_ she's on the pill," he replied indignantly.

"Pills can be forgotten. And sex can make _worse_ things than _babies_. She's done her part. _This_ is yours."

He threw it in his suitcase and hoped never to discuss it again, but Honor wouldn't let it go.

"Don't make it last forever, okay? That's a _rookie_ mistake."

"Oh my god!"

"Hey! I would've _loved_ to have had this talk," she said. "You know what _my_ parents said? 'Oh, my baby's goin' to hell!' It's natural. _Everyone_ does it. But that doesn't mean it's _easy_ or _neat_."

"If you mention _body fluids_ , I'm gonna take that cane and _beat_ you with it!" he warned.

"I meant your _heart_ , pervert. I know you think you've got this figured out and it's gonna be you and her forever, but forever's a _long_ time. Think about your life ten years ago. You were a different person. Ten years from now, you'll be a different person. And right now, if you drop your guard, penetrate her defenses, and spill your heart inside her, you'll both get hurt."

"Please stop!"

"You've always been my pensive one, Oli. Always looking for a home. And you've finally found it. Take it from someone who's been there, you don't need _sex_ to keep her around. Don't do it out of _fear_ or because your _hormones_ are driving you on. When you do it – _if_ you do it – it should be because you _love_ each other."

"Are you in love with _Vaughn_?" he snapped defensively.

"Heard about that, did you? Okay, since you asked…" She had grown tired and had to sit on his bed. "You think love is like the sun. You can only _ever_ love one person. All loves are the same. But I've been in love a lot. Tess is my sun, she's constant. But there are other stars in the sky. Some bigger than others. I'm lucky enough to have someone who understands, but it's caused us a lot of pain. If we'd been older, _wiser_ , when we got together, maybe things would've been easier."

"Or maybe you should just keep it in your pants!"

She shrugged, but didn't look hurt.

Oli wished she'd realize how embarrassing it was for him – and Raven – when Honor played the slut, but he couldn't voice those feelings. If anyone spoke about his sister so harshly, he'd kick their ass. So he bottled that thought and buried it.

When the car arrived, the tension had dispersed. Oli's good-bye to Raven was less emotional than last time. Somehow, a year – ten months now – didn't seem so long.

Bekka had her bag in hand, but glanced around and shook her head.

"I'm staying."

"Honey," said Honor, "There's paperwork that has to be done… Your visa – you _can't_ stay."

"You're _training_ ," René reminded her.

She pointed at the ground. _"I'm. Staying."_

…:::…

When Rizzoli realized Bekka and René Boudreaux had 'skipped town', she was livid. She immediately put a tail on Detective Daumier. No one else knew about her request to interview. No one else knew she was looking at Bekka in particular. _He_ was the leak and she'd prove it.

Across the galaxy, Oli had been missed, too.

Gambit didn't _want_ to care. He didn't want his kids wasting time on him. He'd made his peace with the fact that he'd never see them again in this life, but when Oli's usual call never came, he knew something was terribly wrong. Oli or his sisters had been seriously hurt. Possibly killed. Maybe the world was under attack. Oli and Raven were now old enough to fight, and Cyclops wouldn't hesitate to finish off the LeBeau family if it aided his "dream".

Despite his resolve, Gambit was worried.

So when Oli called again, he buckled: answered but didn't speak.

The astral version of Oli looked his father in the eye.

Neither spoke.

"That's it," Oli told Emma. "Never again."

He sat in her office with Emma and Meg. For a moment, no one knew what to say, but Emma understood. She folded her hands and said: "What about your _sisters_? I thought you were doing this for them."

"They'll be upset. But they'll get over it."

Again, no one spoke. Oli stood and returned to the danger room in a daze. He'd always known his mother's death had left his father a broken man, but witnessing exactly _how_ broken his father had become was devastating. His father was a madman: isolated, tormented, and haunted by ghosts of the past. Oli would be one less demon for him.

Gambit was anything but alone. With the exception of holographic Carol, everyone was flesh and blood with real voices and needs. But he didn't get many visitors. In spite of himself, he'd grown fond of Oli's one-sided calls, and when they stopped coming, he felt a vast emptiness in his full life. In this way, father and son grew to hate each other.

Oli called his sisters instead.

"Hey, Olls!" Raven gave her usual, energetic greeting. She'd lost weight and gotten sun-tanned.

' _Hey, Ray-Ray! Lookin' good. Wakanda must like you.'_

She beamed. "You look good, too. Must _miss_ you because I _know_ you haven't changed."

"He's in _love_ ," Honor said, rubbing her thighs. "Sorry, guys, but I've gotta lay down."

' _Feeling alright?'_ _Oli asked._

"Physical therapy's kicking my butt. I'll see you next week. Love you."

She hobbled stiffly to her room, and they settled in the common area for a game of chess.

"Dunno if I'll be here next week," Raven said easily. "We're supposed to start cleaning around the plant."

' _How long's that gonna take?'_

She shrugged. "Have you started applying for scholarships?"

' _Let's talk about something else.'_

"Why?"

' _Because you're in exotica, saving lives! Do you know how_ _ **stupid**_ _I feel – thinking about schools?'_

"Do you know how _stupid_ you _sound_? Feeling stupid for being educated?"

' _If you wanna be disappointed, you'll love this. I found Dad. Yep. He saw me and I saw him. He thought I was a ghost. That's how far_ _ **gone**_ _he is! He -' Oli had to stop himself and carefully phrase his words. 'The man we knew is dead. And I won't… Ray, I_ _ **want**_ _to help him, but it's_ _ **cruel**_ _to keep this up. I won't do it.'_

Her eyes watered. "I can't _believe_ you'd make this decision without even _asking_ me! _Or_ Honor!"

' _You're right. Maybe I'm being a little selfish.'_

" _Very_ selfish."

' _You don't know what it's like for me. I barely remember him! Last time we saw him, he'd kidnapped us and sold us to a man trying to destroy the world! I'm out there –_ _ **every week**_ _– trying to get him to talk to me when he_ _ **wants**_ _to die!'_

"Because he's _insane_! You don't _abandon_ a crazy person because they're _crazy!_ "

' _How would you feel if every well you dig collapsed? If every vaccinated kid got sick and died? Meanwhile, everyone you know is going "make it work, Ray! Figure it out!"'_

She sighed and dropped her head into her hands.

' _Let's take a break, okay?' he said. 'Dr. McCoy's working on something, too, so we may not even_ _ **need**_ _telepathy. We'll break for a couple weeks, get Honor involved, and make a decision then. Okay?'_

"I can't leave him, Olls," she wiped away her tears. "I don't care how crazy he is. I can't leave him all alone. I _can't_."

' _Okay… Okay.'_

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Detective Daumier never contacted the Boudreaux family directly, but he spoke with his father regularly. His father frequently visited the Boudreaux's. Once Rizzoli made the connection, she didn't feel as vindicated as she'd expected. Daumier was too stupid to realize he was being pumped for information.

She decided to play them at their own game, and informed Daumier that a security camera had captured Bekka near the scene of Lopez's death shortly after the event. She expected to flush Bekka out of hiding, but that didn't happen.

Instead, she got a phone call.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"Pransu Patel."

"Mr. Patel… What can I do for you?"

"You know who I am?"

"You know who _I_ am," she said. "You must know what I know."

"You're out of your jurisdiction in every way, Detective. Leave my daughter alone."

He hung up without waiting for a response.

 _Now_ she felt vindicated. She was getting to them.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
Nate hummed thoughtfully and looked at the thermometer.

"You're a little warm, but nothing concerning. Does your leg hurt?"

Honor groaned. "Both of them. My back and stomach, too."

"Are your breasts tender?"

"Excuse the fuck me?"

He smirked at her. "I think you're pre-menstruating. Angie and Ray have synced up. If you're off, that's probably why."

She looked at him wildly.

"What? You and Tess don't cycle at the same time?"

"Nathan… I haven't had a period in… twelve years."

He was stunned. "And you never saw a doctor?"

"My aunt put a curse on me. She got mad at my parents for pairing me up with a boy – I know, it's stupid. She tried to lift it. My mom had some skill with magic, so she tried too, but… And then I didn't want my parents to stress about it, so I didn't say it didn't work. And Tess and I were never gonna make a baby _anyway_ , so…"

"Must've been the potion... Congratulations, you're a woman."

…:::…

After Raven and Vaughn had been dispatched to clean up the plant for repairs, Honor seized her chance. She asked Angie to help her to the patio, and once they were alone, she gripped the younger woman.

"Take me to him."

Angie looked at her thoughtfully. "Your leg. You aren't fit for the journey."

"I'll manage."

Again, she studied her. "Now. Before Nate sees."

…:::…

Thanks to her mutant abilities, Raven was able to fly Vaughn and all their equipment directly to the plant. The journey wasn't long and he wasn't heavy, but she was acutely aware of every second he was in her arms. The flesh beneath his thin t-shirt seared her hands. His hair tickled her face. Although he pretended not to notice, they were near enough to kiss, and he certainly felt her breath on his cheek.

They located and sealed all the toxic leaks in two days. De-contaminating the area would take longer.

The only food they could safely ingest was liquefied, so the promise of a warm meal hurried them along. Also, Vaughn wasn't recovering as well as anticipated. He would be fine for a few hours, then start losing color and developing legions, and rebound after a couple hours. Then he'd get sick again. Every time he fell ill, he was worse than the last spell. He couldn't sleep well, so his body took longer and longer to recover, only to fall miserably ill again minutes later.

He tried to stay upbeat, but panicked when a tooth fell out.

Raven feared for his life. She flew him out of the hot zone to an abandoned resort in the forest. Birds had taken over the zip-line and vermin lived in the walls and under the floors, but he had a mattress and some shelter from the omnipresent insects.

"We shouldn't be here," he said, even as he enjoyed the soft bed. "We're contaminating everything…"

It was true. They carried the poison in their skin and clothes, leaving traces in everything they touched. But tomorrow they would clean the area. If he was feeling well enough, they would slowly start their way back to the plant, de-contaminating the path. The process could take ages – longer without his help.

"Think your tooth will grow back?" she asked.

"Can you tell its missing?" he smiled widely, an obvious gap where his top canine had been.

She giggled.

"So easy to make you laugh. I love that about you."

She tensed. "Don't say that."

"What?"

"That you love… _things._ About _me_. It's misleading."

"Sorry. I enjoy your company."

"Then why did you sleep with my sister? _And_ sister-in-law?"

He shrugged. "I enjoy the company of beautiful women. They made themselves available, so I took advantage. I'm a lonely man, don't _hate_ me for it."

"I'm lonely, too. We could've _not_ been lonely together, but you blew it."

He was stunned. For a long time, he said nothing. Then: "I had no idea… I guess I really did blow it. But it's a blessing in disguise for you. You deserve better. A man without a past. Someone who's as good as you."

"I'm _sick_ of people deciding what _I_ deserve."

Their eyes locked and then somehow, she found herself sitting on his bed and in his arms. It was just a hug. But it wasn't a stiff, brotherly hug like she'd get from Oli or Nate. His arms were strong and encompassing like her father's. The sort of hugs that meant _love_. And despite the fact that they hadn't properly showered in _weeks_ now, she found the smell of him inebriating. She wanted to bury herself in him.

Almost politely, he stroked her hair and back, sending shivers up her spine. She didn't know she could feel this way. So brilliantly _alive_.

Longing to please him, too, she touched his face, his hair, his neck. She could tell he loved it. In turn, he planted little kisses along her throat and jaw, finally capturing her mouth with forceful tongue entry.

She pushed back. "Don't kiss me like that." _Like you kissed my sister_ , she thought.

"Sorry… Got carried away."

She'd never kissed a man before and started again: tentatively, softly. He groaned and chastely kissed her back. They parted and kissed again. And again. And again, each kiss more aggressive. Their hands darted across exposed skin to the skin just beneath sleeves and collars. Raven surprised herself. She didn't know she could move this way. She thought she would feel guilty, making out with this man who'd loved her sister; this man whose feelings towards _her_ were still unspoken. Instead, she felt hopelessly, madly in love. She'd give him her heart and he'd probably break it, but she couldn't stop herself. She didn't _want_ to.

When he laid over her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He leaned back and pulled his shirt over his head. She pulled him back into her kisses, loving the way his flesh felt. It took a few minutes to work up the nerve to remove her shirt. Her breasts were too small, she thought, and her chest bore horrifying freckles. But finally, she did, and was glad for it. When he cupped her breasts and gently pinched her nipples, she melted with a squeak. His mouth replaced his fingers and the world vanished. She only knew incredible pleasure, mounting wave after wave of tension between her legs. She didn't even know what throbbed for him, but she would soon find out.

Still sucking on her nipples, he swiftly removed his pants and guided her hand to his cock. God, it was awful! Well, not really _awful_ , but strange. _Very_ strange. He showed her how to touch him and groaned in appreciation, which tingled against her breasts.

"If you wanna stop," he said breathlessly, removing her pants. "Just say so. We can have lots of fun without going all the way."

She nodded, relieved. She suddenly remembered that this would be painful, and lying naked together made her very nervous.

His hand found her throbbing need and gently rubbed. It was like scratching an itch that had been burning inside her all her life. She completely lost control. Her body trembled like a leaf, arching against him and crying out for release. He gripped her in place and continued his administrations. A hunger deep inside her womb longed to be filled. She'd never wanted anything so badly.

"Vaughn! I want you… inside me…"

He slipped a finger inside her and pumped out and in. She could feel every swirl of his finger prints.

"Like that?" he asked.

"More!"

He slipped another finger in, adding to her torment. Frustrated, she overpowered him, and pulled him into her. It was easier than she'd expected. There was a brief shattering from the pleasure when her virginity died, but the pain ended as quickly as it came. It hardly registered. Then she melted again, content and fulfilled at long last.

He was never clumsy or unsure. He'd obviously had a lot of lovers before her, but she was the one to benefit from his experience. It was perfect; exactly how she'd always imagined it to be. He never put a hand wrong or placed himself before her. When her body reached ecstasy and did things she didn't know she could do, he took immense satisfaction and finally allowed himself some pleasure. He spent himself inside her and then collapsed.

"Sorry," he lifted himself, "Am I squashing you?"

"I can bench-press fifty tons," she boasted. "You couldn't squash me if you tried."

They cuddled together but she was amazed how indifferent she felt towards him. When she realized her sister would probably kill him for this, she laughed.

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how was it?" he asked.

"I've got nothing to compare it to."

"Would you do it again?"

"Plan on it. Unless my family kills you first."

He stroked her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. This was somehow more intimate than sex.

"You're amazing," he said. "Thank you. I've never known anyone-"

"Stop! Stop it, okay? We've come _this_ far without _phony_ declarations of love. Don't start _now_."

"I'm not phony. And I'm not in love, but I'm getting there. You're an incredible person, Raven. I don't know what star fell from the sky to make you look twice at me, but you're not just another girl to me. What? You don't believe me? Because I'm an easy piece. Look … I haven't wanted to be that guy for a long time now. But you get a reputation and you can't get away from it. That's all women want from me, and if that's all I'm worth, it beats being alone. You're _different_ , Ray. I want it to be different with you."

Once more, she was defenseless against his charm. He wanted her: heart, body, and soul, and against her better judgement, he got it.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Honor was made infertile by Remy's sister-in-law, Mercy, as a teenager. Obviously, Mercy was messing in things beyond her control. I imagine David's antidote worked like a black magic antibiotic and unintentionally expelled both the mine's and Mercy's curses.

 **Next Chapter:** Gambit gets one step closer to home. Bekka and Nate bond over sick babies and romance novels. Rizzoli sinks her teeth into Bekka and finds a fish hook in her meal. Honor makes a prophecy that will chain the LeBeaus to Wakanda forever.


	6. Feel It In My Bones

**Chapter Six: Feel It In My Bones** _  
What rushes into my heart and skull, I can't control.  
Think about it, feel it in my bones.  
What rushes into my heart and skull, I can't control.  
I feel you in my bones.  
I take my heart out of my chest, I just don't need it anymore.  
Take my head out of the game, I just don't need it anymore.  
I feel you in my bones.  
-"Feel it in my bones" by Tiesto_

Honor and Angie had reached the end of the village before Nate telepathically called her.

' _What are you doin'?' he asked wearily._

' _This man_ _ **took**_ _something from Ray to save my life. I won't let her carry my debt.'_

' _Be careful. Bekka's worried.'_

The two women took the same route that Raven had traveled previously. They shared many of the same experiences, but Honor asked no questions and graciously praised her unknown hosts whereas Raven had awkwardly accepted their hospitality. When Angie and Honor stepped off the beaten trail, Honor needed no guidance to avoid the booby traps. She didn't seem perplexed at all, which made Angie nervous. How much did Honor know? And what was she prepared to do with that information?

When she finally met David Osuwu, all Angie's fears vanished.

Honor's black eyes filled with tears. She half-ran to him and he reached for her as if she were his child. As they came together, Honor suddenly stopped and took his hands, which he lifted and placed on her head in blessing. She wept, chanting _asante sana_ , 'thank you' in Swahili.

Angie realized that Honor, like David, believed he was divine. In turn, David (like Honor) believed she was the solution to every problem.

"Fetch a chicken," Angie's mother told her. "This one's staying."

In the common area, David and Honor sat together like two love-struck fools.

"You gave me my life back," she gushed. "Why?"

"You have a purpose."

"What?"

"To sit here in my home and listen to my stories."

They laughed together.

In the kitchen, Miriam and her daughters worked to prepare a meal. Outside, Aya worked alone to hang the wash.

"You have two wives," Honor said.

"Yes. One I love and one I provide for."

"My father had two wives. Not at the _same time_ , but… You remind me a lot of him. I think you're the man he could've been."

"What happened to him?"

"He got lost… I haven't seen him in eleven years. May never see him again."

David took her hand. "Ten years, I sat forgotten in a prison cell. I never saw my children. Only my wife, my beloved Miriam, who told me not to give up. And then one day, the door opened and I saw the _sun_ again. I heard a _good man_ give his life while I ran across the desert like a _coward_. I _ran_ to my children, and with tears running from my eyes, I thanked God. Thanked God from the bottom of my heart. And I saw confusion in their eyes. Who was this man? This _stranger_ , hugging them, praising the Almighty? You _will_ see your father again. I know, as long as he lives, he will _never_ run from you."

She wiped the tears from her face. "How did you have children if you were in jail so long?"

"I believe you call it… conjugal visits."

"That warden was a _very_ good friend to you!"

"He believed in me. Believed in my ideas."

She gazed into his eyes. "That the people of Wakanda shouldn't be ruled by a dictator chosen in combat. That no man, not even a king, is above the law."

"Yes…"

"So you changed your name, joined the parliament, and secretly gathered others to your cause. But the king refused to accept democracy and civil war erupted."

"The king won."

She hesitated. "I've seen the results of your war. It's devastating. I would never wish another day of war for anyone."

"Nor would I."

"But kings come and go. Parliaments come and go."

"And revolutions to overthrow tyrants usually promote another tyrant. Apologies, my dear. I appreciate your tenacity, but I cannot endorse another blood bath."

…:::…

Outside the Milky Way, a window on the space craft _Starjammers_ opened to reveal a distant wormhole.

Carol Danvers, the sentient holograph pilot, proudly displayed her discovery.

"Behold! A wormhole. Where it goes, no one knows. Do we stay? Or do we go?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Shut it, Dr. Seuss."

"I say we go for it," said Remy.

"Why?" asked Sarah. "We could end up _anywhere_. A galaxy without gravity! The middle of the sun! A warzone! We could be _blasted_ from the sky!"

"Be honest," he said, "Worst case scenario for you would be _Earth_."

"Gambit, you never know a good thing when you've got it! We're _safe_ here. Our kids aren't _forced_ to _conform_ or _chased_ off the streets. No one'll ever _hurt_ them. The ship's so big that we _still_ haven't seen it all! We could live here _forever_ and be happy!"

" _You_ could, maybe. I've got a family back there. This ship's been good to us. It's been our home, but eventually, the kids are gonna leave the nest and start families. They can't do that if they've only got brothers and sisters to choose from."

"Technically, they're _half_ siblings."

" _Mon Dieu!"_

"Come now," Carol sensibly intervened, "Don't think from the _heart_ , think from the _head_. If we stay the course, we'll wind up dead. What could be worse? And we can't _reverse_. I suggest we take it."

"Out voted again," Sarah grumbled as she left. "I don't know why I _bother_."

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
Overnight, Vaughn had gone from an attractive friend to the love of Raven's life. He made the bug bites less irritating, the heat less dense, and the work less cumbersome. At night, they retreated to the abandoned resort, where he'd consume another round of vitamins and antibiotics, and she'd nurse his non-mortal wounds. She kept a mental log of all the new teeth and lost finger nails. It was wonderful to care about someone so much.

After liquid suppers and sex, he'd fill the noisy night with stories of his wayward youth. He'd done some horrible things. _Many_ horrible things, actually, but he never hid them from Raven. His regret and brutal honesty were more things to love.

It was easy to imagine their lives together – a house with children and new appliances. But nothing would ever top their time spooning in bug kingdom, sharing their hopes and fears.

…:::…

Honor and David stayed up all night talking. When dawn colored the horizon, Honor said: "We have to go. But I still don't know what to do… How could I _ever_ re-pay you?"

"You are not in my debt. I merely returned things that already belonged to you."

He moved to leave, but she grabbed his arm and said: "Many years ago, I dreamed of the perfect man, and here he is. A man without fear or bitterness. I watched _all_ your visions will come to pass, but first you must make a _sacrifice_. In the spirit of new beginnings, this sacrifice is one of time and pride to form new life. Only _you_ can pay the cost because only _you_ are worthy to rule."

"What must I sacrifice?"

"You must use your gifts to grant my wife and me a child. One of _our_ flesh and blood. Without this child, you cannot succeed."

"What you are asking," he said quietly, "is an abomination. There is a reason God does not allow homosexuals to reproduce."

"I'm not asking. The X.S.E. didn't just bring me here to restore clean water and power. They're hunting you down. I've seen two fates for you and _only_ two. You will spend the rest of your life imprisoned or make a sacrifice and see God reward you with kingship."

He reflected on her words. "I do not wish for more men to die."

"Only _one_ man will lose his life. This is divine intervention, not war."

"I will need a month to prepare the… _sacrifice_. But I warn you, if _two_ men die, then I will _know_ this prophecy is _not_ of God."

…:::…

"Biggest day, and they're _missing_ it!" Bekka sulked.

"Not about them," Nate said. "It's about _them_." He nodded toward the Wakandians who'd turned out.

The whole village showed up to watch Nate turn on the water, which surprised him. The team had repaired the access and pipes with little interest, but now that the water would be flowing to their homes, people were excited. It would still be lukewarm, but it would be clean. If they'd expected a ribbon and giant scissors, they'd be disappointed.

Nate wished Honor, Raven and Vaughn were present for the occasion. _They_ were the entertainers of the group. Only Tess, Bekka, and Nate were at the camp, and under intense scrutiny, they wilted like flowers. Even Angie would've been helpful. At least she could've _warned_ them to expect a turn-out.

The village brought the celebration. All afternoon, they danced and feasted.

Nate waved awkwardly, turned the crow-bar, and then waved again before rushing back inside. It was the first time in _months_ he felt accomplished. That night, he rewarded himself with a long, lukewarm shower.

"Almost sent a rescue team," Bekka teased him when at last he re-emerged.

"I _am_ the rescue team," he smiled. "You ladies are welcome to the amenities."

Bekka allowed Tess to go ahead of her and then lit kerosene lamps around the common area to carve out some space against the noisy, dark night. The room felt cozy and intimate.

"Up for a card game?" he asked.

She sighed. " _Bored_ of games. Anything to read?"

"Uh… Let's see, we've got some instruction manuals… And health pamphlets. I know Raven brought some romance novels."

"Read to me?"

He felt uncomfortable. "You want me to read you a _romance novel?..._ Bekka, I don't think that's appropriate."

"I'm _bored,_ Nathan! 'Sides, the juicy stuff's in middle. Won't get that far."

He crept into Raven's room, as if she might be hiding there, and chose the book with the most conservative cover. Before he read anything aloud, he scanned the first few pages to make sure it was harmless stuff.

"Don't worry," Bekka said, her voice always slightly muffled and slightly loud. "No _virgin_ like Raven. Won't _corrupt_ me. Just wanna hear a little while."

He stopped cold. "Your hearing aid runs on batteries… And you didn't bring replacements."

"Yeah."

"Bekka, I'm so sorry. We can get you replacements! When our next shipment comes in-"

"Can read lips! Not gonna _die_."

As leader, he was responsible for his team. Keeping them comfortable with small things like razors and fresh socks hadn't escaped his mind. How had he been so _thoughtless_?

He sat at the card table, across from her. "'The Highlands called to Stephanie-'"

"Not deaf yet," she shouted. "Lower your voice."

"'And she could not resist'," he smiled. "'The wild wind through the untamed bush, the grated ground hiding the stag, the eternal call of pipe and bag beckoned her soul'… Oh my!" He fanned himself and was rewarded with a rare laugh.

Bekka was a beauty, especially so when she smiled.

He lowered the book. "Earlier, you said you… You're sexually active."

"Don't tell 'On, she'll _freak_."

"Bekka. I know you've never had a boyfriend. Did someone hurt you? Is _that_ why you wanted to stay?"

She frowned with tears in her eyes. " _No one_ hurts _me_."

"What happened?"

Tessa walked into the room, aware that she'd shattered a tense conversation.

Bekka returned her Spartan mask. "Keep reading."

...

The rains came overnight and brought an unexpected visitor to camp. Banging wildly at the door, a woman cried for help. Nate – groggy and terrified – stumbled onto the patio. The woman shouted that her son was sick with fever and vomiting and needed a doctor. In a flash, he grabbed a bag of saline and antibiotics. Bekka threw a rain jacket over his head.

"Keep socks dry!" she reminded him, sounding like his mother.

He vanished with a nod. The jacket was useless – they could've _swum_ to the boy. In the rushing darkness, Nate realized it could've been a trap. He wasn't supposed to leave his team alone at camp – for their safety. What if he slipped and fell? He was the only doctor in town and no one knew where he was. But his instinct said this woman was sincere, and he was right.

The sick child had been left alone in a dark and rancid house. Nate was relieved he hadn't died.

"Light!" Nate shouted.

Shaking, she brought him a candle. He administered a shot of antibiotics and set up an IV drip, but he could already tell the boy would require more.

"I need towels," he said. "Rags. Anything to clean him."

She rushed off and returned with arms full of sheets.

"Good. Now go back to camp and tell the girl I need two bags of saline. _Two_. Got it? And a bottle of _Ondansetron_. Repeat it back to me."

She did and then ran into the blinding monsoon again.

By the time she and Bekka returned, the boy had zapped the saline and was looking better. An hour later, he was complaining to his mother.

"Why not touch him?" Bekka asked, so loudly that Nate knew she didn't have her hearing aids. "That would've fixed him."

Nate signed: 'I would have if needed. These people need _medicine_ , not a white man with a mystical healing touch.'

"Why? Afraid they'll _cannibalize_ you for your powers?"

He frowned. 'My family thought I was a messiah. My own _family_. I'm just a man. _Anyone_ can do what I do. It's important they know that.'

The mother wanted to pay, but he refused the money. When she insisted, he asked for rice pudding instead. So she fed them and sent them back into the rain. They returned to camp without incident and stripped on the patio. Tess brought towels and fresh clothes and started a fresh pot of coffee.

Bekka used her towel to dry Nate's back. "Don't want you to rust!"

Thrilled as he was, he forced himself to look displeased. "Please don't do that."

Her fingers skimmed the sickly river across his chest where metal corrupted flesh. Unaware of the lightning bolt reverberating in his bones, she said: "It's spreading. Yes? That's why you didn't touch. Why you need us. You're dying."

" _Been_ dying for a long time. When I contracted the Legacy Virus, life expectancy was _three days_. My uber-TK kept it controlled, but now it's adapted. All I can do is slow it down. But I'm not dropping dead tomorrow."

"You can if you want." Her face was unreadable.

Flustered, he went back inside, where the three of them passed the time drinking coffee and watching the rain.

It was still raining when Honor and Angie returned: drenched but laughing. Nate wondered what irony tickled them so. Walking up the patio, Honor slipped and had to be helped to her feet. Nate rushed to her. Working with Angie, they got her to the patio, where she fell again. She was covered in mud and her hands and knees where bleeding. Obviously, the arduous journey had been made worse by the monsoon, and she'd suffered for it.

Nate and Tess helped Honor into the shower.

He turned on the faucet, so pleased to show her the fruits of their labor.

"Oh look! More water!" she burst into laughter again.

"I can assume responsibility for her madness," Tess pushed him off and finished undressing her wife.

Alone with the shower running, Honor pulled Tess into a kiss. They stumbled into the stream, half-dressed, and kept kissing. Sex was the surest way to secure privacy. In fact, Nate usually sealed the room for them telepathically.

Honor pressed her mouth to Tess's ear and barely whispered: "It's Klaw. He's Angie's father. He knows. Everything."

"She's a _spy_?"

"He's infiltrated every team. Massive network. He saved my life. I won't let him go back to prison. And he can do more… We can have a baby. _Our_ baby. No mystery sperm."

"I'm certain I can deduce his asking price for this _impossible_ offer. I think your desire's blinding you to the obvious."

"And I think your _fear_ is holding _you_ back. You're afraid to admit how much you want it. Afraid of being disappointed… I can't do this without you."

"I wouldn't let you."

They'd been worried about Nate eavesdropping, but he'd been preoccupied with his own privacy for a conversation with Fury.

' _We're on target,' Nate's astral form said. 'But the monsoons came sooner than usual.'_

"I heard."

' _LeBeau and Daumier are still working clean up, but the rain will slow them down.'_

"And Klaw?"

' _No change, but we're building trust with the locals.'_

"Good."

' _Can we discuss something off-record?'_

"Of course," Fury said, folding his hands.

' _I had a conversation with Bekka about some personal issues. I think she's been, or is being, abused. Sexually.'_

"She tell you this?"

' _Told me she's sexually active and when I asked if it was consensual, she got very upset.'_

"You want me to arrange an air-vac? I can put her in protective custody, get a professional-"

' _No. I've known this girl all her life. She doesn't need protection. As you'd expect from a Boudreaux woman, she could take down an assailant. Makes me think this person's very close to home. Someone she doesn't_ _ **want**_ _to hurt.'_

"What are you saying, Summers?"

' _This is off the record, and just my theory.'_

"Yes."

' _I think it's her brother.'_

"René Boudreaux?"

' _I can't imagine he'd ever hurt her, but I don't know who else would have the opportunity.'_

"Think she'll admit to it?"

' _Maybe… As long as she thinks I won't tell her sister. Honor would kill him.'_

"Spend more time with Boudreaux and less with LeBeau. I've got no authority here, but I don't wanna send her back to a bad situation. On the other hand, I can't permit her to continue working if she needs psychiatric help. _Last_ thing your team needs is another wild card."

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Rizzoli didn't fancy a flight with Daumier, but it was the quickest way to travel and the surest way to cut him off from his two-faced father. She threw his ticket, grabbed his collar, and delayed sharing details until they were in the air.

"Sorry for the rush," she lied. "I didn't want this getting around the station, but Patel agreed to an interview."

He visibly relaxed. "Pransu Patel?"

"Yep."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Think he realized he could help us stop wasting resources by answering a few questions."

A man like Patel spent very little time at the office, but he made the detectives come to his office, where they'd be impressed and constantly interrupted. Of course, he also made them wait.

"Detectives!" he greeted them, hanging up the phone. "So sorry to have kept you waiting."

"Not at al-"

"Have a seat. I don't have much time, but I understand you're interested in my daughter. Let's clean this up."

"Let's," said Rizzoli. "Can you tell me where Hero is right now?"

"No one calls her that anymore. It's _Bekka_. And she's in Wakanda."

"Wakanda's a big place. Can you be more specific?"

"Without a warrant? No. She's safe. With family."

His phone beeped and a woman said: "Mr. Patel, your 3 o'clock's arrived."

"Five minutes, Jenna."

"Excuse me, but you promised me half an hour," Rizzoli said. "Our interview can't be completed sooner than that."

"Yes it can. Wanna know why? Because you're really after her _brother_. My Bekka's a good girl and I won't discuss anything else."

" _Why_ would I be interested in her _brother_?"

"Come off," he frowned. "He's got a rap sheet a mile long! I don't know why you need _me_ to tell _you_ that. Throw a charge and it'll stick! Unless you're too _incompetent_."

"He can't be all that bad. You trust him with your child."

He paused. "She responded better to _him_ and her _sister_ than she ever did me."

"How so?"

"What kind of bullshit question is that?"

"I apologize," she leaned forward. "I just want to be _clear_. How did she respond better? She clean her room? Do her homework?"

"Did you really come all this way to ask me about her _homework_?"

"She's sixteen," she shrugged. "What _else_ does she have to worry about?"

He smiled at her bait and batted it aside. "I'll make a final statement. My Bekka's a model citizen. She volunteers, makes excellent grades, and she's overcome a lot of adversity – her disability, her mother's death. I won't stand by and let the _fine_ officers of the NOPD _question_ her moral standing. Good day, Detectives."

"Do you think she was ever _afraid_ of her brother?" asked Rizzoli.

He paged his receptionist and asked for his next appointment to be sent it.

"I said _good day_ , Detective."

She stood. "Are _you_ afraid of him, District Attorney?"

He stood and replied: "Why? Are _you_?"

Patel's last and next appointments traded places and once Rizzoli and Daumier had returned to their rental car, he finally spoke: "That was odd."

"He's lying. You _must've_ noticed."

He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah… She doesn't volunteer _or_ get good grades. She got her GED. It's like he doesn't _know_ who she is…"

"Ever known a parent who _didn't_ wanna talk about their kids all day? And why wouldn't he answer my questions about René Boudreaux?"

"He said he wouldn't."

"If he wants a warrant, he'll get one! _You_ know this family. Who do you think he's protecting?"

Daumier looked extremely uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. His father hadn't fed him the lies to repeat, so he was at a loss for words.

"Not Bekka," he finally said. "But why would he lie? He's supposed to be one of the _good_ guys."

" _Supposed_ to be." She decided to play her ace. Nick Fury had passed along confidential information, supposedly so Rizzoli could bring a rapist to justice. Truthfully, she suspected he wanted to strengthen her case against the Boudreaux family so that he could recruit them as well. "Heard a rumor that she's been abused. In most cases, the abuser is someone the victim trusts. Only two men fit that description for her."

"You don't think… _her brother_?" He was achingly honest when he spoke for himself.

"I've got a brother who won't speak to me, and a father who won't answer my questions. What would _you_ do?"

He twitched. "I think… I think René will agree to talk. But _only_ about Bekka."

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Note:** Like how Honor calls on Heaven to back her plans? Add blasphemy to her list of sins… I apologize for any glaring grammatical errors in this chapter. Due to state-wide clean-up efforts following flooding from Hurricane Joe-a-Qwin, I haven't been able to devote the usual revisions.

 **Next Chapter:** Honor and Ray have it out over Vaughn. Nate tries to befriend Bekka with disastrous results and her abuser is revealed. Rizzoli gets a break in the case only to be outranked. We get some rare insight to Rogue.


	7. Miss Murder

**Chapter Seven: Miss Murder  
** _What's the hook, the twist  
Within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light will fizzle out  
Without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin,  
Ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for the golden ring we'd never let it go.  
But who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?  
-"Miss Murder" by AFI_

 _Wakanda_  
When Raven and Vaughn returned, the sleepy little village had been transformed by the rains into a vibrant, cool Garden of Eden. What should have been a warm reunion turned into a hostile stand-off. It was obvious Raven and Vaughn had fallen in love. They didn't hold hands or talk about their experiences. It was the way they _looked_ at each other, grinning and beaming, that gave it away.

Honor coldly eyed them and said dismissively: "I should've known."

Nate couldn't let the tension build. He began immediate plans to get the plant operational. Gathering everyone in the common area, he re-established roles.

"Vaughn and Ray will escort Tessa and Angie to the main breaker and provide security while they work. Honor will be running interference, and I'll be providing communications. Ray said there's an abandoned hotel nearby that can provide adequate shelter. We'll set up there. It's safer than the plant and closer than camp. Bekka – we're lucky you decided to stay. I need someone here to make sure we aren't robbed. Delivery's on Tuesday. Sorry you'll have to unload it alone, but it'll give you something to do."

If he expected a fight from her, he was pleasantly mistaken. She simply nodded.

"We start at dawn," he continued. "So everyone prep tonight. No one stays up past midnight. We all need to be well-rested tomorrow. Questions? Okay, thanks everyone, you're dismissed."

As they disbursed, Nate pulled Honor aside and told her to mend things with Raven. He watched helplessly from the common area while they shouted it out on the patio.

"You're just _jealous_!" Raven accused.

"Oh please!" said Honor, "He's the village bicycle! _Everyone's_ had a ride! If you think that's _soulmate material_ , go ahead!"

"Oli told me what you said. 'He's a _star_ and Tess is the _sun'_ non-sense. He's _better_ than that!"

Honor flushed. "He won't even _remember_ you when he gets home! Did he tell you he _pushed drugs?_ Did he tell you he _sold girls?_ You're _lonely_ and _sad_ and _pathetic_! And if your _parents_ were still around, he would _never_ have gotten a _hand_ on you!"

" _Shut up!"_ she screamed and flew into the air.

As she vanished into the distance, Honor stormed off.

Nate sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Why did he _ever_ think he could lead this group?

In a corner, Tess and Angie continued to quietly discuss computer programs, firewalls, and potential hardware issues as if they hadn't heard the sisters viciously arguing.

Vaughn was hiding, most likely under a rock, and Nate wanted to join him.

Bekka softly approached and rubbed his shoulders. In spite of himself, he relaxed and smiled at her. They were so isolated and tensions were always high. A touch, so simple and primitive, suddenly became the greatest treasure. He understood how someone like Raven could be seduced.

"Walk," Bekka said. "Exercise is good."

They strolled through the village. There was great excitement in the air. Rumor had gotten out that the team would soon be leaving for the plant, and everyone was thrilled at the idea of cooking food without a fire and storing frozen food again. Also, the rains had refilled the rivers and ponds. Wildlife was easier to hunt and merchants had traveled downstream with goods to sell. Every young woman had a baby on her hip or in her belly and was eager to purchase pacifiers, clothes, diapers or toys.

'I didn't realize _everyone_ had a baby,' Nate signed to Bekka.

'What else can they do?' she signed back. 'No jobs. No TV's. They make babies.'

He laughed. 'There's _always_ a baby boom after a war!'

"They're _bored_ ," she said. "Same at camp."

"I'll be worried about you. I don't like the idea of leaving you alone. I'd feel better if you came with us. Would you like to join the team? Officially?"

She looked uncomfortable and shook her head 'no'. "I'm not normal. Not helpless. Someone comes at me, they're going down. Look around. You're a hero. Think someone would _hurt_ me? No."

"What if there's a fire while you're sleeping? You don't have your hearing aids."

"I _feel_ and _smell!_ Dumbass."

"I'll still worry," he smiled. "Come on, we could always use another fighter. And I'll probably need you to play referee with 'On and Ray."

She stepped in his path and stopped. He nearly ran into her.

'You want me with you?' she signed.

'No. With the _team_.'

'I think you want me. Not as a team mate. I think you're bored, too.'

'No. No, no, no. Bekka, you're like my sister.'

'You read _romance novels_ to your _sister_?'

'No. You – you _asked_ -'

'How long since you've been with a woman? You don't know _what_ I am to you! Won't kiss me because I'm sixteen. Why do you need _rules_? Don't trust yourself? I see the good you do. Can break a rule and still be a good man.'

She was right and wrong and it scared the shit out of him.

'Bekka… I don't want to take advantage of you. I'm sorry if you ever inferred that.'

Her immediate goal was to avoid the field mission. She succeeded. Nate completely forgot about needing her skills and wondered about his ulterior motives.

Back at camp, Tess had lunch ready, and Honor had drawn up the difficulties ahead.

"Very good," Nate said, taking the list to his office. "You can stay here."

"Excuse me!" she shouted at his retreating figure.

"You've got half a leg!" he shouted back. "You want _two_ half legs?!"

He went to his room and slammed the door. She blew through it and slammed the door again.

"I didn't travel across the globe to be your _punching bag_!"

"No! You came to keep an eye on Raven, and you've fucked that up!"

She crossed her arms. "She'll be back."

"All you've done is _fail_ her!"

"You don't know if Rachel is even _alive_!" She spat, cutting deep. "Your _other_ sister's giving blow jobs, but you don't have to worry about a thing because _she's_ got _Emma_. Her _mother_ will tend her! _You fucking hypocrite!_ "

Stung, he fought the urge to berate her. "'On, I'm sorry."

She choked on hateful words. "I'm sorry, too. You're not a hypocrite; you're a good man, Nate. I wish Raven had fallen for _you_. Would've made my life _so_ much easier."

"Your _other_ sister thinks I'm in love with her."

"Aren't you?" She laughed bitterly.

He hesitated. "I don't know."

She sighed and he helped her sit on his bed.

"Whatever happens," he said, "I won't hurt her. I took an oath."

"I know. Your love life is so fucked up that you think a vow of celibacy is the answer. You can't hold it all in, man. Try and it'll blow up in your face. You gotta be selfish sometimes. God knows the _rest_ of us are!

"Bekka's a big girl. She's more _jaded_ than Ray –not gonna jump you first chance she gets. And you're not a _dog_ who humps every piece he's offered! 'Whatever happens' will _happen_ between equals. I _trust_ you with my little sister. And by the way, she'll be seventeen in three months. That's the age of consent in Louisiana."

"In three months, I'll _still_ be seventeen years her senior. She needs a boyfriend outside the camp. I haven't had a girlfriend since college. I wouldn't know what to _do_."

"I know. It's not healthy. Everyone needs a companion. _Some_ of us need _several_."

He smiled. "If I leave her alone, will she be alright?"

"Of course!" she smiled widely.

Nate couldn't have known that Honor _wanted_ Bekka left behind, too. Nor did he suspect _why_. Angie, Bekka, Honor, and Tess had already conspired to assassinate the king. Honor had struck the deal, but with her damaged leg, white face, and value to the team – would never be a successful assassin. However, her "little sister" was _almost_ a Master Assassin, blended in with the population, and wouldn't be missed. Bekka Boudreaux, the teenager from New Orleans, was about to change history.

…:::…

 _New Orleans  
_ After all the failed warrants, Rizzoli had received an invitation to the Boudreaux residence. The house was old money. It stood alone with a modest bricked-laden yard fenced with elaborate iron. Built before central air, the house had an open plan with several large windows framed by bright blue shutters. There was a wraparound porch on both floors, and bright green flora bursting with life from every potted plant.

The lady of the house, Marie Boudreaux, offered them sweet tea. Rizzoli declined, anxious to begin the interview. Her gut warned of a set-up. Fury had tossed her that intel about Bekka to help her build a case against the Boudreauxes, when he planned to offer René a deal like he'd offered Honor. And why had Daumier agreed to arrange this meeting? People like the Boudreauxes never wanted the cops around until they needed something. What did they hope to gain?

"Tea'd be great, Marie, thanks," said Daumier.

Chewing the inside of her lip, Rizzoli waited silently in the living room.

The interior of the house was crisp and clean: exactly what she'd anticipated from a childless couple expecting guests. The book shelves displayed family photos: Marie and René in wedding attire, the whole family at the beach, and a blond matriarch with her three young children in a formal portrait. This room felt like the mask of the house, all the _real_ feelings had been hidden away like dirty laundry.

"Lovely, wasn't she?" said René.

Unaware that he'd been standing right behind her until he spoke, Rizzoli flinched. " _Mr. Boudreaux!"_

He laughed like a hyena. Up close, he was massive. Like a church steeple. He had broad shoulders, big hands and dreadlocks down his back.

"René, please, if you'd be so kind. I'd _love_ to be more _familiar_ with such a _charmin'_ young lady."

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with us," she recovered.

He pointed to the picture of Bella Donna with her three children. "My mother, rest her soul. Wasn't she lovely?"

"She looks so young."

"Eighteen when she had my sister. Thirty-seven short years on dis earth and she never wasted a one."

Marie returned with two glasses of sweet tea. "She was an inspiration to us all."

"What did she do?" Rizzoli asked.

René, Marie, and Daumier froze.

"If y' don't know," Marie said, "it won't matter t' you. Unless dat's why you're here?"

"You said it was about my sister," said René, "I can't imagine what she's done to concern de law."

Rizzoli doubted that. "I'm afraid I can't give any details. The case is still on-going. We already spoke with her father but… he wasn't very helpful. It'd really help us out if you could fill us in."

Marie invited them to sit and said: "How can we help?"

"Where does Bekka reside?" Rizzoli pulled out her notes.

"Here," said René.

"But you're not her legal guardian. Correct?"

"Dat's right," Marie answered. "Technically, it's her father."

"How would you describe her relationship with him?"

"They love each other," said René, "but they're not close. After my momma died, he got real depressed. Never did get over it."

"Bekka needed a better environment," Marie added. "She gets it here. Her sister's real close, and we've got lots of family. Works best for everyone… Would you like to see her room?"

Rizzoli's eye brows shot to her hair line. "May I?"

Marie led them to a room upstairs. It was well lived in: blue prints were taped to lavender walls, books were piled in messy stacks, and clothes lay strewn. The door opened and hit a yoga mat bunched on the floor.

"Sorry for de mess," said Marie. "We don't clean up after her, and she left in a hurry. Please don't disturb anything."

Rizzoli got the feeling that Bekka was restless. Desperately curious. But not afraid. This was a girl with the world at her feet – not a victim.

"She's into architecture?" She asked.

"She's into _everything_ ," René boasted. "That's why she left high-school."

"Wanted to study at her own pace?"

They'd obviously taken a lot of judgement for this, and when Rizzoli casually accepted it, they visibly relaxed. At last, the façade dropped.

"No drugs," said Marie. "No dead bodies. I don't know what you're looking for, but you can see she's just a normal girl."

"Hm… She's more _intelligent_ than the normal girl," she amended. "But nothing alarming. You said she left in a hurry. Where'd she go?"

"Wakanda. Heard of it?" Marie led them back into the living room.

"Africa, isn't it? Why'd she rush off?"

"Our sister's doing some… _humanitarian work_ there," said René. "Bekka visited, really liked it, and decided to join."

"Sound like a criminal to you?" Marie asked.

"No, no, not at all," she conceded. "Thank you for being so generous with your time and home. Oh! But why the _hurry_ to go?"

"Honor was seriously hurt. We feared for her life... But she's better now. I traveled _with_ Bekka, so she wasn't alone," said René.

"Sounds like you and your sister are very close," she said. "Why do _you_ think she joined?"

"She wanted to help. And, between us, Wakanda was unlike anything she'd ever seen. I don't know where else she'd get the chance to learn so much about another culture."

"She seems like a great kid. Intelligent, kind, selfless… I can't figure _why_ her father wouldn't want to be more involved."

René took the bait before his wife intervened. "He's never really cared about her. Well, I dunno, maybe I'm bein' too harsh, but after Momma died, he was never the same. Never cared about anything again."

"Do you like him?"

"I… I never knew him, to be fair."

"But he was your _stepfather_."

"I reckon, but I was grown when he married Momma and adopted Bekka. I never _lived_ with him."

"Did you notice a change in Bekka when he was around?"

He looked alarmed. "What sort of change?"

"Anything," she said casually. "Just wondering how she got his attention. Or maybe she didn't _want_ him to notice her."

René and Marie exchanged a serious look. Rizzoli knew she'd struck gold but didn't expect them to share. Finally, Marie, the master manipulator, spoke.

"Something happened when she was eleven. Her mother died six years before, but it didn't really sink in. She had trouble with… _everything_ … and her father couldn't be bothered. That's when she came to live with us… Look, if you're investigating Pransu, Bekka doesn't know anything. She wouldn't lie for him."

"No, of course not. Hope I haven't troubled you too much. Thank you again for being so generous. You have a lovely home."

The Boudreauxes waited on the porch until Rizzoli and Daumier drove away. They waved and went back inside, sliding off their sandals, and shutting the front door. Their eyes met and they exploded with laughter.

"Pransu's gonna _kill_ us!" said René.

"Oh, he can handle himself. Last thing _we_ need is _her_ snoopin' around."

"I can't _believe_ you _invited_ her _upstairs_!"

Marie led him to the second floor, shrugging off her summer dress. "Didn't want to _fuel_ her suspicions."

"You've got balls. _Big_ balls." He removed his shirt.

"Turn you on, does it?" She helped him out of his pants.

In their clean, crisp bedroom, they slipped into hazmat suits. Special shoes were covered; their hair was tied up before gloves were added.

"I miss our girl, but it's nice... To not _have_ to be quiet."

"I like the screams, too," she smiled wickedly. "I know she could always take out the hearing aids, but-"

"She could still _sense_ it."

"Yeah…" she kissed him.

They put the masks over their heads, helping each other secure the ties before proceeding into the attic. A staircase unfolded from a small door in the ceiling. At the summit was a tiny, humid attic with boxes full of Christmas decorations and baby clothes, but beyond the clutter was another, even smaller door. They had to double over to walk into the larger annex, where a ghost began to moan. His terror increased as they approached.

"There it went," said René. "Your only hope of rescue. She thinks we have _a lovely home_."

"Eat it!" Marie shouted.

The ghost moaned in helpless panic.

"I already told you! _You leave this house in pieces!_ You _want_ to _leave_ , don't you? _Eat it!_ Don't _make_ me tell you again!"

There was a pounding sound like a pipe beating a sack of tomatoes. The specter's increasingly high-pitched groans were punctuated with painfully low howls.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
King T'Challa adjusted his national dress as advisors reviewed speaking points. If the power failed again, he wouldn't have his teleprompter. He needed to be able to improvise. Of course, without power, his speech couldn't be televised or recorded. Only parliament would witness his fumble or victory.

Like a cordial tornado, his sister, Shuri, blew in and dismissed the advisors.

"Vultures," she sneered after them. Then, with an easy smile, she kissed him. "Brother… How handsome you are. How _much_ you've accomplished! Only a wife could complete your life now."

"I've had _three_ wives," he reminded her. "Wakanda doesn't need another divorce crisis. Not now."

"A wedding would generate revenue. The people need a reason to celebrate… Besides, you have nothing left to lose. She can take the empty ice trays! Come, I have a princess for you. _Exquisite_."

" _After_ the address."

"Oh, yes. I nearly forgot."

They smiled at each other and he stepped out of the dressing room. Down the hallway was a modest platform where the king arrived to make his Silver Jubilee speech. The parliament greeted with an unusual standing ovation. Since the rebellion was stamped out, everyone wanted to prove their undying loyalty. Several less-eager members had already disappeared.

The King lifted a hand to silence them, but they resounded on.

A flash of lightning followed by deafening thunder shook the stadium. Two hundred men bowed before death; one-hundred ninety-nine stood. Before them lay their dead king – assassinated on live television.

…:::…

Raven should've put more faith in the team's abilities. With all of them working incredibly hard, the clean-up progressed quickly. Everyday ended on the verge of victory and began again with some complication. She didn't get discouraged. Soon, the plant would be functional again, and that knowledge carried her through the tension. 'On was still bitter and Nate was absorbed in his own thoughts, but Ray had Vaughn and – of course – took immense pride in her work.

She didn't need a metal or parade. Her efforts would be measured by improvements in people's lives. How _proud_ her parents would have been. All their frantic, short-sighted missions had not been in vain. Thanks to their ground work, she was able to reach further.

Nate had decided that while they worked, every seventh day would be a rest day; and every tenth, someone would return to camp for supplies. Raven moved quickest and volunteered to make the run.

Before she left, Tess whispered: "I trust you've known about Nate and Bekka..? In his attempts to discourage her, he introduced her to a young man in the village and it's been going well. If she isn't at camp, please don't mention it. I think he's been more emotionally invested than he admits."

Raven had no idea what she was talking about and didn't dare ask. She dreaded having to lie to Nate about Bekka's whereabouts, but as it happened, she didn't have to.

When she returned with supplies, the team was amok.

"What happened?" she asked. "Bandits? _Zombies?_ How can I help?"

"Too late, I'm afraid," Tess told her. "King T'Challa's been assassinated."

Nate looked baffled – as if someone had punched him and ran off unseen.

Honor took her sister's hand and kindly said, "Nate's in telepathic conference with Fury. Without a Head of State, our position's uncertain. We may have to leave. But Ray, listen… Fury's _livid_. T'Challa was his friend, and he's out for blood. He thinks it's _my_ fault."

"How could he!?"

"He's coming to arrest me. Nate's going to fight it and he'll lose. Don't worry about me; I'll be okay. Fury will hold me as long as he can, but eventually, he'll have to admit there's no evidence and release me. But _I need you_ to keep working. Okay? This plant matters more than my freedom. Look after Nate, keep him on track. Okay?"

"For how long?"

"Not long. He could kill Fury and mind-wipe the planet without breaking a sweat. Don't let him. Okay?"

It _wasn't_ okay. She wanted to fight for her sister's justice.

As predicted, Fury and a team of armed guards stormed into the jungle for Honor. Behind them, a helicopter kept running impatiently.

"She's been with me the whole time!" Nate argued. "She's _innocent_!"

"Her _prime objective_ was to locate Klaw!" said Fury. "She _failed_. And now the _King_ is _dead_. She _knows_ something! This happened on _your_ watch, Summers! _Don't_ make it _worse_."

Honor walked to Fury. "Listen to you two - fighting over a gal like she's got no say. Take it easy, Summers. I'll be back."

"He's charging you with treason and terrorism. You could _vanish_ if you go with him now."

"Oh ye of little faith."

Raven barely touched his shoulder and said: "Two days. Give him two days."

'Or we'll conquer hell to get her back' was the unspoken pact between them.

Nate was furious, but Ray felt only terror. Her sister was lucky to have a friend like Nate: someone who only saw the good in her. If she had to choose, she would choose 'On, but deep down, she knew Fury was right. Honor was guilty somehow. How far would Nate's loyalty run once he realized it, too?

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Bad enough to lose a case, but to lose a case to the X.S.E was gut-wrenching. Rizzoli had been prepared for the Feds to sweep in – wanted it – but never anticipated an executive intervention. To add insult to injury, they were charging the Boudreauxes with terrorism. _Terrorism_. A charge was as good as a conviction, and the executive branch was the only one beyond the reach of the Guild. But it was a lie.

She submitted her notes and evidence, and was debriefed by Special Agent King, who thanked Rizzoli for her cooperation.

"No problem. Always knew I was keeping it warm for someone else. Too big."

"Yes," said King. "But you anticipated handing it over to your _husband's_ department. Then you'd still have _closure_."

"I'm sure you're just as capable. If I need closure, I'll read the papers."

King smirked. "We operate under a media blackout."

"People like the Boudreauxes don't vanish without other people asking questions."

"We have our ways."

"Telepaths?"

"And psychics."

"Then you _know_ they're not terrorists."

"Depends on your definition. This family's been intimidating this city by _every_ means at their disposal. _Including_ murder. _I'd_ call that terrorism. But truthfully, we're after _LeBeau_. Detaining her family is just part of the process."

"Thought she cut a deal with you guys."

"Part of that deal included intel. Instead, she flipped, aided the enemy, and made her little sister assassinate a Head of State."

"Jesus…"

"This is all confidential. Just wanted you to know you were right to focus on Bekka Boudreaux. Her father can't protect her from _me_. That little drop-out might ignite a war with Wakanda. Or _homo sapiens_. We've got to deal with this quickly to avoid both. And if her powerful friends come to her defense, as they likely will, she could spark _yet another_ mutant civil war."

"LeBeau won't let that happen. She'll go peacefully."

"We're banking she'll take the heat for her sister."

Rizzoli reflected. "Will that help New Orleans? Is that the end of the Guild?"

"No. Marie Boudreaux will replace her. Frankly, we're trading a pit-bull for a dragon. We had hoped that LeBeau… could be _rehabilitated_."

"What will happen to Bekka Boudreaux?"

"If she and her family comply, we'll attempt to rehabilitate her." King paused. "Your notes indicate possible abuse. I gave it to our psychics."

"And?"

"NOPD had an informant working in the Guild, Miguel Lopez. He was too low to attract LeBeau or her brother, but Bekka Boudreaux found out. She cornered Lopez, planned to run him out of town. He thought it was hit and drugged her. Raped her for blackmail. He was wrong to think she wouldn't tell her family… Of course, it looked like a robbery gone wrong. A brutal murder would've given too much away."

"Poor girl."

"Poor _girls_ ," King corrected. "This was his pattern. Local PD built quite a case until he flipped on the Guild."

So Bekka had her justice and Rizzoli had answers. She thanked King for his time and honesty, and returned home feeling empty. Best case scenario: LeBeau would turn and name her Northeastern contacts that'd been racketeering. Worst case: the ruthless family she left behind would evolve into an unstable, blood-thirsty army.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
Without government sanction, Nate pulled the team – _sans_ Honor – back to camp. Their make-shift home had been ransacked and was deserted. After a panicked search, they discovered Bekka in a nearby house.

"We heard trucks," the homeowner explained. "Foreigners told us to stay inside. I said she was my daughter and they stole all your medicine and books… I was afraid they'd take her, too."

Nate barely registered his words. He only saw Bekka – her wide, violet eyes; kinky blond hair; slender body tense with lies – and instantly knew she'd assassinated the King. But he didn't care.

"They said King T'Challa has been killed," the man continued. "They said you must leave for your own safety. Is it true?"

Relief rushed over Nate like a tidal wave. He embraced her with all his strength.

Angie told the homeowner: "It's true, the King is dead, but the aid workers _don't_ have to leave. Send a representative to the capital with the message that this village supports a free election. No more combat. We'll _vote_ for the next king."

" _Treason!_ "

"No. Do you want another war? Men will be slaughtering each other until Judgment Day unless we speak up! Other villages are doing the same. The time is right to demand a vote!"

Nate didn't give a damn about Wakanda's next king. He only wanted to get his team home safely.

…

Rather than pass the next two days biting her nails like Nate, Raven traded her paperbacks for a broken karaoke machine and began tinkering.

Bekka, restless as usual, watched. "Trying to fix?"

Raven smiled, powered it on, and stood back. "I replicated the plant's process. Now it doesn't _need_ electricity to work!"

"Can you do that for houses?"

"Re-work _every_ home? One at a time?... _Quicker_ to re-boot the plant."

They watched the portable machine churn out music and text lyrics.

"You could engineer," Bekka said.

"All I ever wanted to be was a superhero. Like my parents… What about you? What'd you wanna be?"

Bekka gave the question serious consideration but couldn't settle on an answer. Finally, she said: " _Normal_."

"But you're so good at… what you do. You could be one of the best. A _Master_. Would you really give that _up_ for- for _what_? To be _mediocre_?"

"Maybe."

" _Why_?"

"Why did your _mother_ do it? Trade power for peace?"

Raven bit her lip in silent contemplation. She's never considered this before. When people remembered her mother, they recalled her brilliance and strength. No one ever mentioned that sliver of her life at the end, when she'd walked away from superheroing to raise children. Ray thought it had simply been her mother's destiny. How _different_ life must've appeared to Rogue.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Next Chapter:** Gambit's back! And he's not alone… Honor proves two women can indeed make a baby.


	8. Back From the Dead

**Chapter Eight: Back From the Dead  
** _I never thought that you and I would ever meet again.  
I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within.  
The word 'distraught' cannot describe how my heart has been.  
But where do we begin now that you're back from the dead?  
-"Back from the Dead" by Skylar Grey_

At 3:45 am, Mystique crept into Oli's room and gently shook him from slumber. His heart raced, pumping fresh blood through his sleepy veins as his thoughts came together. Something was terribly wrong.

"Izzit Ray?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"She's fine," she whispered. "Come with me."

He stumbled after her down the hallway to her bedroom. There, she revealed a portable metallic device similar to a tiny satellite.

"My S.W.O.R.D. spyware turned up this," she said.

Fuzzy, unfocused static filled the air. Oli waited. A man's voice pierced through.

' _Plea….eed help… Shi'ar damaged… ship… women and children who…'_

A different voice replied: _'Identify yourself.'_

' _Starja…ers… Tell my so… trick question…'_

' _Your ship's too large. We'll have to send a smaller vessel to disembark. Standby.'_

Oli stood frozen. He knew that voice. Funny, the things he'd forgotten, like the undying twang in his father's voice and the unshaven stubble on his chin.

"This was a recorded message transmitted to a weigh station near Jupiter," she said. "It's part of a report. We'll probably get an official visit in the morning. I wanted you to be prepared. Can you call Raven?"

"He answered. She'll be so happy. He's not crazy… he answered." Shock and guilt piled on top the memories – too much to stand. "He answered… I can't believe it. I can't believe he answered…"

His astral form reached out to Raven, who scrambled to conceal something.

' _You'll never believe it! It's_ _ **dad**_ _! Somewhere near Jupiter. He'll – Ray, why's it so dark?'_

She was hiding something. Actually, she was hiding a _lot_ of things. Her mind was like night to him, revealing nothing but her face.

"Never mind that!" she fussed. "Tell me about _dad_."

' _He's coming home. That's all I know. When can you get here?'_

Raven was quiet. "Oli, you _know_ 'On can't leave. And she _really_ can't leave now because… Did you hear about T'Challa?"

' _Yeah. So?'_

"Fury thinks she had something to do with it. He's taken her into custody. I've got Nate controlled... For now. I can't say what'll happen… he thinks the place is bugged… But anyway, we can't leave. Can you come _here_?"

' _And find out what you're hiding? Absolutely.'_

Oli attempted to contact Honor but found her heavily guarded by more powerful telepaths. Instead, he contacted Nate, and found him in astral conversation with her.

' _ **There's**_ _the lady I've been after!' Oli said. 'Ray told me you got into a bit of trouble.'_

"Just a bit," she smiled. "I'm trying to tell Mr. Nearly-Omnipotent here that I don't need a dramatic rescue. Go on, Olls, tell us your news."

' _They found dad! I'm coming to Wakanda so we can meet him together… But you already knew, didn't you?'_

"I knew it was a possibility among many, but highly improbable. His ship was attacked, you know. Badly damaged. He might've come all that way for nothing."

' _Yeah… I heard something about that. He said… Said he had women and children, too. Is he crazy after all? I mean, I know about Sarah and Carol, but there aren't any_ _ **kids**_ _on the Starjammers.'_

Honor and Nate exchanged a pregnant look.

"Better you than Gambit," Nate finally said. "You know how he is. Pathological liar. Can't help himself. I'll get Raven."

He vanished and returned with Ray, who'd wrapped herself in a hooded robe. Oli realized she must've known what Honor was about to tell them; _that_ was her secret. As usual, he was the _last_ to be included.

Honor looked between them and sighed, struggling to find the words.

"Alright guys," Nate said. "Your father's on the way home. It's gonna be bittersweet. As someone with a sister who routinely vanishes for years at a time, I'm speaking from experience. The man you knew as kids was a lie, and the man you remember is a dream. Likewise, he's not gonna know you from Adam. Get over it.

"You've got a bigger problem. Gambit had a pretty big secret he's not gonna be able to hide anymore. Frankly, you're better hearing it from 'On. You won't like it, but if you blame _her_ , I'll imprint your mind with ailurophobia."

' _What's that?'_

"Irrational fear of kittens. Field leader, you have the floor."

Now confident, Honor spoke clearly. "When I was sixteen, the souls of all my unborn brothers and sisters came to me in a dream. I know it sounds hokey, but they were beautiful and I loved them as much as I love y'all. I woke up in a strange place. Turned out to be the Savage Land, but I've no idea how I got there. A tribe called the Hezbakis took me in, made me their prophet. They needed help. Years earlier, they'd been cursed with infertility. I knew how to break the curse… But our father had to do it."

Oli felt the world spinning. He looked at Raven, who looked sick.

' _When you were sixteen,' he said, 'Dad and mom were married.'_

"She never knew."

He didn't trust himself to speak. As far as he was concerned, he no longer had a father. Gambit was dead to him.

Finally, Raven said: "How many? How many… unborn brothers and sisters did you see?"

" _We_ have twenty-five brothers and sisters out there. They're _beautiful_. And I _still_ love them like I love you guys. You'll love them, too. It isn't their fault. No one can choose how they enter the world."

"Those kids had parents in the Savage Land," said Nate. "Mr. Sinister massacred them and sold the children into slavery. Your father's spent the last decade getting them back. I know you don't care – _Olivier_ – but you owe him a debt. If he hadn't gone after them, Honor would have. Instead, she kept on lying for her old man like she's done _all_ her life."

The silence seemed to stretch out forever.

Raven and Honor wept on each other's shoulders and apologized mindlessly. When Honor reached out for her brother, he shot her down.

' _No more lies, okay? Don't worry about protecting my feelings. He doesn't_ _ **deserve**_ _to be loved.' Oli realized he'd upset her and added: 'You guys are all the family I need. You and Mystique. And Meg. Don't let him come between us. He's not_ _ **worth**_ _it.'_

"Oli, he's a good man."

Nate turned to Oli and said: "She'll never give up on him. But for what it's worth, I agree with you."

Raven wiped away her tears. "Now we _definitely_ have to break you out of prison. Just to have something else to talk about!"

"Give it time, Anna Ray. I'll be home for dinner. Kiss Tess for me."

"Um, no. But I'll send your love."

As always, Honor was right. Unbeknownst to the rest of her team, the kingship was no longer vacant. T'Challa's sister, Shuri, initially claimed it. But by Wakandian law, the role was won by combat, not inherited. She was challenged to single combat, which she was legally obligated to accept, and lost to a man named Isaïe Osuwu. His first act was to pardon Honor LeBeau. His second act was to abdicate to the people's choice. A date, process, and candidates were being chosen, and there was real excitement in the air.

A flood of people streamed from the village to the capital, eager to meet the candidate-kings and vote. Amid the mass of dark faces and black hair, Honor's white face and red-gold hair bobbed and weaved against the current.

"There she is!" Ray shouted. Two days had turned into two weeks, and she was beginning to worry that she'd never see her sister again. She didn't care how silly she looked. Grinning, she leapt off the patio and ran with the crowd to greet her sister. Their arms collided as they hugged.

Bekka joined and kissed her.

Vaughn came next. Raven thought she should've been jealous to watch them embrace, but she was too happy.

Then Angie came and kissed Honor's cheeks, chanting, "Praise God! Praise God!" which made Honor choke up. It was so odd – Angie and 'On didn't even _like_ each other.

"You've got some 'splainin' to do," Nate said, "But _Christ,_ am I glad to see _you_!"

Honor dashed off to kiss Tess, and Nate started grilling Angie.

"Never told us you had a brother. Is he the _beef_ to your _brains_?"

"So my brother challenged the king and freed your friend… I have done nothing wrong."

"Awfully convenient," he crossed his arms. "How many brothers were you willing to sacrifice? Did _you_ put her up to it?"

Ray desperately wanted her sister to make Nate understand, but she was carrying Tess back to the camp.

Angie held her chin high. "My family loves this land. I will not apologize for that."

"The _next_ time you commit high treason, _keep_ it in the family."

To keep busy (so Nate couldn't overhear her thoughts), Raven decided to throw a party. She cleaned, decorated, and bartered for a twelve pack of Coke (which was easier to get than bottled water). Angie took Bekka and Vaughn to hunt and cook. Naturally, Bekka took to hunting like a duck to water. She stripped down to her underwear and ran barefoot through the bush, moving quick enough to avoid the ants and catch birds. Vaughn wasn't good for much. He couldn't get a fire started, had nothing to trade for party items, and returned from 'hunting' empty-handed, pouring sweat and near death.

He crawled to Raven. "Please… I'm a celebrity. Get me out of here."

She dumped a cup of water on him.

"Thank you, ma'am. More, please."

Raven giggled and turned to fetch another cup when he grabbed her ankle.

"Hey," he said. "If my own stupidity kills me… I'm glad you're here."

"I won't let you die. I love you."

It slipped out before she could stop it. Horrified, she dashed off.

Inside, Nate was making good use of the karaoke machine. He had a beautiful voice. But terrible taste in music. Who was that? _Barry Manilow?_ Raven applauded anyway and thought how lucky Bekka was. Nate was a doctor/superhero who could sing, too. A real Renaissance man. He was old, but couldn't help it. And where was Bekka? Playing Tarzan? Well, if they were happy, Raven was happy for them.

Everyone pretended not to miss Honor or Tess.

Tess had been embarrassed to be carried to her room like a caveman's trophy, but she'd missed Honor, too. When the door shut, she learned the reason for Honor's urgency. Apparently, the medicine man had made good on his promise to deliver a potion.

"But how does this mystery liquid _work_?" asked Tess. "How can you be certain it isn't poisoned? Eliminating you would solve a great deal of problems for him."

"You trust me?... Then drink."

Begrudgingly, she obliged. Her blue eyes never left Honor's crimson ones. A sharp tingling in her groin intensified until she had to lie down. There was no relief from the pain, but when it subsided, her dainty privates had transformed into a thick, lazy penis.

"Repulsive!" she sneered. "Dear lord in heaven, this isn't _permanent_ , is it?"

"I think it's hot."

" _You jest_."

Honor slowly moved in for a kiss, soft and sweet. Penis or vagina, Tess was still every bit a woman, and her sudden insecurity with her body made arousal difficult. Honor was dedicated to her wife's pleasure, but was hyper-focused on securing her seed. The potion's instability added to her anxiety. It was hardly the passionate lovemaking they'd imagined, but once they'd accepted this was different and began experimenting, they found what worked.

Tess couldn't tolerate a blow-job but enjoying thrusting her new cock into Honor's generous cleavage. Honor quickly quit anal. She enjoyed it with a strap-on but found organic phallus too rough. They both hated missionary.

When Honor rolled on top and wrapped her powerful thighs around Tess's waist, the first stirrings of climax started to build. Tess was _consumed_ by her. The need to orgasm was urgent, impossible to deny; but in her blind, male-driven frenzy, it was the tender things that gave her the most pleasure. Fingers intertwined. A kiss on the ear. Her name sweetly whispered.

Mounting tension peaked when Tess said: "Almost there."

Honor didn't hold back. She was desperate for their baby, and Tess knew why. Yes, they loved each other, but a baby – _their_ baby – would mean recognition as a family. It meant a future for the Guild, but also a life outside the Guild. This little person would carry on their blood. This was their link from the first human to the last. The sacrifices of Tess's long-dead family, the schemes of Honor's longsuffering ancestors, the death of a king - would not have been in vain. Finally, _fruition_!

She came hard. More pain than pleasure, but if Honor conceived, the pain would be hers from now on. Immediately afterwards, her novelty softened and then reverted into its natural state.

Honor hit the floor and flipped on her head. Her prosthetic leg hit the wall behind her with a thud. Still naked, the blood rushed to her face. Part of Tess wanted to laugh but didn't. Honor was afraid. Sex only offered the _possibility_ of conception; pregnancy only offered the _possibility_ of a baby. And how many children didn't live to see their first birthday?

The probability of their child was still a distant one, but Tess would do everything she could to make 'On comfortable.

That night, Angie invited the remaining villagers to their party. Everyone sat around a bonfire, eating Bekka's freshly caught fowl and drinking warm soda. Nate sang. Vaughn gave a line-dancing tutorial and had everyone two-stepping. The locals shared their news and history; the visitors listened to tales of loss, struggle, and fleeting hope. But no one could tell a story like Honor. When she started talking, other conversations quietly died out. She spoke of family bonds and love that transcended death. What was more true? More universal? More precious?

In the following days, Raven built a hydraulic prosthetic leg for her sister. Bekka helped birth a baby. Honor slept a lot. But all activity had moved to the capital. Time at the village ground to a halt.

There was discussion about returning to work on the plant, but Tess objected. Luckily, Angie agreed. Said the new king may not want their help; they should wait for guidance. Also, X.S.E. had changed course; threatened to dissolve and re-distribute the team. The confiscated supplies would not be replaced, which left them completely at the villagers' mercy. When Fury threatened to reassign Honor, Tess refused to let Nate warn her. Under no circumstances would her girl get upset.

At the end of the week, Oli and Meg finally arrived.

"Sorry it took us so long!" he said after greeting everyone. "Fury refused to help us and there aren't many ways to get _in_ to town."

"Dad finally let us use the jet!" Meg added. "And Uncle Hank sent _this_!"

She produced a small, portable television with a laughably large antenna.

"It's one of the X-Men's interplanetary coms," explained Oli. "We can call the S.W.O.R.D. station holding dad."

Raven gasped, "We can _call_ him?"

Nate looked around. "Let's clear the room, guys. Meg, you can bunk up with Angie while you're here."

"Where's Oli sleeping?" asked Meg.

"With _me_!" he snapped.

Tess watched the others leave and felt compelled to join them. "You should have this time alone with them… But please-"

"I'll be okay, love."

Silence echoed throughout. No one moved. Finally, Honor took the device and made the call. An operator intercepted and then patched them through.

Everyone gasped.

Gambit hadn't aged a day. He looked exactly the same, which meant he was Nate's age. Likewise, he was shocked to see the children he'd left behind were now adults. They'd passed through the Twilight Zone. Nothing prepared them for it.

He exhaled a ragged breath. "Thank God…"

Honor sobbed.

"Daddy…" said Raven. "You look just like your pictures."

"Do I? You've changed. Look just like your momma. Dat hair!"

"She's been dead eleven years," Oli said. "You _both_ have."

"Didn't _want_ to leave, son."

"It's okay, 'On told us all about it," he replied. "How you got hurt and Sarah rescued you. Got lost in space. Ran around rescuing your _dozens_ of bastards… We understand."

"Mentioned that, did she? Wish she hadn't… What I did – how I passed time wasn't how I wanted. I know you can't believe it, but I missed y'all every second."

Raven wept. "We missed you, too, Daddy."

"Ah, petite, no tears. You'll make _me_ cry."

"How soon can you get here?" asked Honor, who'd composed herself.

"They tell me another fifteen days, your time. Enjoy it. Once I'm home, you won't get this ugly mug out of sight for the rest of your lives."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," spat Oli. "You've got a lot of responsibilties."

"Go on, be that way. Still happy as hell to hear your voice. Tell me about your lives. I wanna hear it all."

The three of them exchanged awkward looks. Where to start? Who should speak? Finally, Honor said: "We're good. We're saving the details for when you get home."

Oli walked away bitterly.

"Daddy," said Ray. "I wish you'd been faithful to Momma."

"I know."

"But I'm excited to meet the kids."

He beamed like the sun, and his words tumbled out: "They're excited to meet you, too. Been talkin' about their family, but they're gonna be expectin' kids their age! Seein' all my kids together is all I ever wanted. I love you, Becca."

She tensed. "I go by _Raven_ now."

"Oh… Your _momma_ picked that name. She loved it."

"You can call me Becca, it's okay. But Hero goes by Bekka now, so it's gonna get confusing."

"I love you, girl."

"Love you, too, Daddy."

"I love you, Honor. You still go by _Honor_?"

"Yeah," she laughed. "I love you, Papa."

Remy raised his voice so that Oli could hear. "I love you, son."

A door slammed.

"I'll call you when we dock," he said after an uncomfortable silence.

They said their good-byes and hung up. The silence that followed smacked of defeat. Finally, Raven admitted: "He loves _them_ more than _us_."

"Anna Ray, that's not true."

"It's okay. You don't have to lie for him anymore. Doesn't make you a bad daughter. I guess we were _replaceable_ … Like Momma."

"Hey," Honor's voice was firm. "Doesn't _matter_ how many daughters he has. You're one of a kind. Even fuckin' Nicky Fury said so!"

"Oli was right all along. And I called him _selfish_."

Honor had run out of encouragement. With resignation, she patted Raven's hand.

Oli didn't begrudge his sister. In fact, after he left the room, his only concern was how this would affect Meg's and his schooling. They called Scott, who felt confident arrangements could be made to keep them in Wakanda until Gambit's return. However, they would miss Hunter's first game against Alpha. There was no helping that. Their absence might cost the team Nationals, which weighed heavily on Oli's mind.

Villagers slowly started to return. They brought news of the new king, David Osuwu: a doctor, politician, and radical free-thinker. Many people had _hoped_ to return to a home with power, and began to resent the team's apparent lack of progress. Excuses were provided, but did little to soothe bad feelings. Oli and Meg's arrival meant they'd have to donate more food, and this time, no one was injured or ill.

As a good-will effort, Nate organized a massive infant vaccination. The children born before the war were current. Those born during combat had been handicapped by malnutrition, injury, or stress, and had received much of the foreign aid. But those born during the post-war baby-boom were vulnerable.

However, Fury refused to restock the supplies he'd confiscated during Honor's arrest.

Ray flew around to collect enough medicine from nearby teams and Vaughn spent all night sorting doses. Next morning, they were ready for business.

Having bought grace with the village, Nate sent Angie and Honor to the capital for instructions. No more X.S.E.-third party muck-ups.

As expected, Tess objected.

"Allow me to substitute for Honor. With her disability, the journey will be arduous and I am able to replace her skill in every way."

"I disagree," he said.

"Be more specific and allow me to counter argue."

"She has _charm_. I love you, Tess, but you're too cold to be an ambassador."

"Her talent is simply interpreting and mirroring body language. I've mastered it as well as she."

"She also has combat abilities – skills that _don't_ require a weapon – so she can protect Angie. Furthermore, if she gets the green light, we can proceed immediately. If _you_ get it, we've got to wait for our IT team to return."

She hesitated. "If Fury discovers she's relocated, he could see conspiracy and arrest her again."

"Good! He needs to _use_ my team or _scrap_ it. I'm sick of wasting time. I know it's hard for you to hear. Last time he took her, it really shook you up. But you're gonna have to process it and stop _coddling_ her."

"She may be pregnant."

"…Why?"

"She was inseminated during ovulation."

"But why _now_?"

"I don't believe you'd ask that question of anyone else and I refuse to answer."

" _Other_ people have accidents," he said. "Honor just has schemes."

"Regardless, my prime objective is the safety of the woman carrying my genetic prodigy. I believe you and Raven present the most secure atmosphere. Now I implore you as her irrational and emotional friend to comply."

" _Your_ genetic prodigy?"

"Correct."

"…Okay, I won't ask if you don't wanna share, but if that child is Vaughn's, he has certain rights and responsibilities."

"The child is _mine_. I will submit to a DNA test if you require. Shall we proceed after I return from the capital?"

He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry, Tess, but I stand by my decision. I'll do everything to keep her safe. If Fury intervenes, I'll inform him of her condition, and he'll make adjustments, too. But _my_ prime objective is hitting our goals for the villagers. I can't have favorites."

" _Un_ -!"

"Tessa Jane, I'm warning you: if she _doesn't_ go – for _any_ reason – _you're_ going home. Understood?"

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Next Chapter:** Tragedy strikes the NOPD. Honor, crippled by nausea, debates leaving, and Nate starts to lose control.


	9. Oceans

**Chapter Nine: Oceans  
** _Weary traveler, calloused and sore,  
Time and gravity followed you here.  
Rest, my brother, and tell me all about the ocean.  
Spoils and troubles, burdens you've born,  
Pay them no mind, they matter no more.  
Leave them behind and show me all about the ocean.  
-"Oceans" by Puscifer_

 _Boston_  
Rizzoli couldn't take the call when it came, but after the interview, she stepped outside and returned Daumier's call.

"Wanted to be sure you made it home," he said.

"Why? Afraid I'm _lurking_ around New Orleans?"

"Just bein' gentlemanly."

"Do me a favor, will you? You hear any more on the Boudreaux case, pass it along."

He laughed bitterly. "'Fraid dis local yodel don't impress de execs. But I'll forward you whatever crumbs I get."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Oh, hey! While I've got you… Did Mackay mention the Lopez homicide?"

"Hmm… He had suspects. Who took the case when he left?"

"Jeez, I wish I knew. X.S.E.'s all over us for the evidence but no one can find anything. Hate to say it, but this one fell through the cracks. He was undocumented, no family… no one followed up. Hey, no worries. This is my problem, yeah?"

She thought he'd _never_ finish talking. "Call Mackay."

He paused. "Sorry to tell you this, ma'am, but he passed. His ticker."

"God. I'm sorry."

"Old man overworked the missus. That's how _I'd_ like t' go. Not like Lopez. We can't even find the body."

" _What?_ "

"I know. Almost like he never existed. Hey, I gotta run, but I'll call again if I hear anything. Call if you remember anything?"

They made curt good-byes and she hung up. Again, she wondered if New Orleans was run by morons or evil geniuses.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
When the camp bid adieu to Angie and Honor, Nate slipped her a bottle of pre-natal vitamins. Tess watched under her bicycle vanished from view and declared: "I'll reboot that damn plant from here!" Anyone foolish enough to be idle was quickly bullied into aiding her plans. She was a ruthless slave driver.

The younger members decided to break free and explore. Bekka led them to a waterfall and immediately disrobed. Meg shot a nasty look at Oli, who never even glanced at the nude, mocha-skinned beauty. He pulled off his shirt and leapt into the churning water.

"Is it _safe_?" asked Meg.

Ray removed her boots and socks, and dipped her feet in. " _I_ wouldn't swim in there, but I don't think it's _un_ safe."

"You're invincible. What're _you_ afraid of?" Meg jumped in fully clothed.

Naked or not, Oli had eyes only for Meg. He smiled at her and Ray saw his meaning – _'so glad to be here with you'_.

Feeling left out, Ray stripped to her underwear and dove into the cool water. The world seemed majestic and empty at the same time. She wanted what _Oli_ had: someone to look at in fifty years and say _'remember Wakanda?_ ' Somehow, she knew that person wasn't Vaughn. It was Oli and 'On and all those little siblings she hadn't yet met. She was giddy to show them the world.

They returned to camp near dinner time. On the way, they passed Vaughn heading out to collect supper. Oli and Meg joined him because _"I want everyone to meet her!"_

Like Meg was _so_ fantastic!

Raven and Bekka continued on alone, but just as the building came into sight, Bekka stopped with a devilish grin.

"Wait! You and me, sneak in. Dry off. Sneak out, return like we just got there. Later, Oli and Meg come. Still wet. Nate will freak!"

" _Yes!_ "

So they crept around the back to Raven's window, which she never locked, and climbed in. They loved every second. Being sneaky was such a thrill! How long could they keep it up? Tip-toeing, they dried their hair with used towels and dressed in dirty clothes left on the floor. They didn't want to open a drawer and risk a sound.

'Good thing you sloppy!' Bekka signed.

Raven smothered a giggle.

They heard Nate's voice and froze. He spoke normally, with no clue they were there! Frantically, they signaled for silence and stifled each other's laughter.

"…off with Honor…" he said.

Tess replied: "And?"

"…safely. Army convoy gave them a lift when they recognized Ange."

Ray released a breath and continued changing. She was lacing up her boots when Tess had asked about someone's health.

"…little sick. But that's a good sign… her condition."

Ray froze and held her breath again. _What_ _condition?_

"…God! …is she _really_?... not the time for _jokes_ , Nathan! You are her _doctor_!"

"Can't say without examining her but… be a mother, Tess."

Tess wasn't a hugging person, but she had to hug Nate in that instant. He took Tess to Honor on the astral plane so they could share their joy. He felt obligated to do it, really, since it was his fault they were separated anyway. As he stood aside, silently, witnessing their emotional reunion, he felt privileged to share this moment with them.

But down the hall, Raven raged. She didn't bother finishing her laces. Once the conversation ceased, she shot out the window and into the sky.

Vaughn walked calmly, pot of soup in his arms. Oli and Meg walked with him, carrying bread and cakes. Raven aimed for the center figure and struck without warning.

She punched the pot, spilling hot soup on Vaughn. Then she took the empty bucket and used it to beat him into the ground. With her superhuman strength, she still felt weak. All her fury was building rather than dissipating. She had to hit harder! _Harder!_

" _Raven!"_ Meg screamed.

The amorous duo used their telepathy to freeze her body.

" _Lemme go!"_

The cast iron pot had been reduced to shreds. Without his mutant regeneration, Vaughn would have died.

"She's not possessed," Meg said.

Oli put his arms around his sister. "What happened?"

She fought against their hold with all her might. It was useless. Looking at Vaughn, she said: "You knocked her up."

"Who?"

" _WHO?!"_ she screamed. "Who did you _sleep_ with?!"

He looked bewildered. "You?"

Oli shot him a murderous look.

" _My sister!_ Good job, ass-wipe!"

By now, his wounds had healed enough for him to stand and speak normally.

"That's not possible. _Trust me._ We used protection."

Raven was still frozen. "Even though you _knew_ she couldn't get pregnant and you can't catch an STD?"

" _Tess_ could. So unless they fished my dirty condom out the toilet, there's _no way_ that's my baby."

Meg said, "You're not supposed to _flush_ those."

Oli scanned Vaughn's mind. "He's telling the truth…"

"Really?" Ray relaxed. "But _we_ never use them."

He looked uncomfortably at Oli and Meg, but they weren't about to miss this conversation and Raven wasn't bothered by them. He swallowed his pride. "It would've felt… too… casual… And that's not how I feel about you. Plus, I… I thought you'd enjoy it…"

"I do."

Oli put his foot down. "After all the grief you gave me about _Meg_? How long have you known this guy?"

"You were right," she said. "I was wrong. Sex is great!"

Oli wasn't about to admit that he was still a virgin. He could see his sister was headed on a dangerous path, but she was her own person. She wasn't just _his sister_. If she hadn't listened to him before, she certainly wouldn't now.

Flustered, he walked away.

Meg silently followed.

Both pretended not to hear Ray and Vaughn making out behind them.

When they reached camp, Nate took one look and said: "What's _your_ problem? And why is your hair _wet_?"

"We went for a swim," Meg answered.

"My sister's sleeping with Vaughn, and my _other_ sister's having a baby by God-only-knows! What's it to _you_?" raged Oli.

Nate and Tess exchanged looks.

"Good gossip travels quickly," she said. "I only just found out myself… Olivier, she's having _my_ baby. This child is a miracle. If you could feign some happiness when she tells you, it would bring her much joy."

"…How?"

"A smile is generally acceptable."

"No, I mean-"

"Oh no, I won't tell. Lesbians will be breeding like rabbits if our secret's revealed… Apologies, it was a joke. I don't care for them."

Meg took Oli's hand and said through gritted teeth: " _Smile_."

He obeyed. "Sorry, Tess. Got worked up. Shouldn't've taken it out on you. I'm happy, but I'm… I mean, this is _weird_ , but I'm _happy_ for you guys. I can't wait to be an uncle."

…:::…

At the palace, things were not progressing so well. Angie and Honor were able to greet David as soon as they arrived, but couldn't discuss business without a formal arrangement. He made them his special guests at dinner, but then Honor felt too ill to even walk downstairs. She'd never make it back to camp on a bicycle.

After dinner, David and Angie came to Honor's room.

"King David!" she tried to sit up.

"Rest, rest," he held her face and she felt instantly better. "I see we were successful. May I bless the child?"

"Please." She pushed back the blanket so he could lay hands on her womb.

"Child of light… I bless you with love, patience, and faith. May you ever grow in wisdom and never forsake the God of all men. May you prosper every day of your life and remember those who struggle."

Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you for my baby."

"Rest, mother. You must stay as long as necessary. I owe my palace to you."

"Thanks, but I wanna get back to Tess. My father's on his way, too."

"Praise God! He has found his way home at last… Then I'll arrange an escort. Sorry I cannot stay longer, but my daughter will explain our plans. I must go meet with lesser men to discuss lesser minds."

She smiled. "Thank you for coming to see me. _Mungu akubariki_."

" _Bon voyage_."

He left and Angie settled on Honor's bedside. "My father fully supports our efforts to re-build the plant, but he has no resources to contribute. The X.S.E. gave the impression that our team was inadequate and needed 'restructuring'. There's political pressure, too. If foreign powers suspect he was involved in T'Challa's assassination, they will withdraw all their support. Including us."

Honor groaned miserably. "Tess didn't want me to worry… Don't _you_ worry, either. This is just a bump in the road. Nate and I will figure something out."

"I thought my family would be safe here. But we have too much to lose now. And nowhere to hide."

"You were strong enough to _take_ control. You're strong enough to _keep_ it. I'd never let _anything_ bad happen to your father… I know I don't look like much of a threat _now_ , but just you wait till I get some ginger ale. I'm hell on a peg-leg."

She smiled. "Thank you, Honor."

Later that night when Nate telepathically called, Honor was feeling slightly better. The kitchen sent up some pickled pigs feet, boiled eggs and ginger ale, and she ate them in bed.

' _Gross!' he sneered._

"Hey! Making a person here! No one said it was pretty."

' _What you got for me?'_

"Osuwu's behind us. Apparently your man Fury's trying to gum up the works. He wants to withdraw from Wakanda."

 _Nate exploded: 'We aren't helping_ _ **Osuwu**_ _! We're helping_ _ **civilians**_ _!'_

"I know."

' _I thought he was just pissed with_ _ **me**_ _! No, he's mad at the world! Wants_ _ **everyone**_ _to suffer!'_

"Hey man, have a pig's foot."

'… _How do you_ _ **eat**_ _that thing?'_

"You don't. You just kinda gnaw on it."

' _You got a letter from New Orleans. Your brother and Marie have been arrested on terrorism charges. It's post-dated, so they might be out already.'_

She paused. "No, they're still under arrest… But I see what you're thinkin' and I like it."

' _Can you be ready in half an hour? We have to move quickly. I'm sure Fury's got psychics and telepaths, too.'_

Nate was right. From the first instant that the thought formed in his mind, the X.S.E. had every telepath at their disposal working to block him. They were needed. _Psychics_ , however, were more difficult to acquire _and_ more difficult to understand.

Fury's main line of offense was to separate Nate from Honor. That would buy him enough time to protect Nate's targets.

"It's no good," his psychic warned.

"What are my options?!" he bellowed.

"…Your greatest chance is to sacrifice yourself. _You_ are his prime target. That will give the others time to find cover."

"I'm too powerful. With my mind, he'll cause _too much_ damage."

"You're not powerful like _he_ is. All _your_ power can be taken away by executive orders."

"Damnit! Does LeBeau _want_ me to resign?"

"She has seen all that I have seen and more. There will be no winners here."

He turned to his telepaths. "I don't see any interference between Summers and LeBeau!"

On the astral plane, Nate and Honor heard a distant white noise. The world they'd created faded away to dark and dust. Then a broken bed appeared. This was their darkest memory – the night they'd both been violated on the moon. Apocalypse had possessed Nate's mind and, using his body, raped Honor. They'd both been so tender and young: Nate, not yet inflicted by the Legacy Virus; Honor, crying for her mother.

But their darkest experience forged an unbreakable bond between them. No one else knew the pain. No one else knew the strength required to overcome it.

They trampled the memory. If Fury thought that would hurt them, he was doomed.

Back at base, Maria Hill was rushed to the top floor and the President's Private Secretary accepted Fury's resignation. Hill had just been promoted.

"Thanks for the mess, boss," she said.

"Not anymore. I'd recommend securing me and checking my activities. Who knows how deep Summers has gone…"

"You heard the man!" she barked at security. Then she turned to the telepaths and asked: "Who are the secondary targets?"

"Everyone," they answered in unison.

Hill felt a tickling between her eyes as if she had to sneeze. Irritated, she brushed it aside.

"Alright, people!" she hollered. "Don't just stand there! We've got a rogue agent at the highest levels! Nick Fury is armed and dangerous!"

Suddenly, the guards escorting Fury panicked.

"He's got a gun!"

"Summers!" said Fury, " _Don't do this_."

The guards tackled him to the floor. Although he could have easily overpowered them, he chose not to struggle. They were mere puppets, and any damage he caused them would not hinder their master. A Taser gun shot electricity into his flesh. Limp, he was drug down the hall and thrown into the elevator. The guards aimed their side arms at his chest.

" _Summers_ – it's not too late to make this right."

One of the frozen guards said: "Right for _who_? All I wanted was to save lives. You set me up."

"Your friend _assassinated_ a _Head of State_! If anything, I was too _lenient_! The Virus addled your brain, and then she dangled her _jailbait_ little sister to keep you distracted. Thought if I gave you enough time, you'd wake up! _She_ set you up – not me! _We_ can still save lives, Summers. Start right now and lower the damn guns!"

After a moment, the guns were lowered.

Fury breathed a sigh of relief and the elevator doors shut. But the vessel never moved. He smelled smoke and then the elevator dropped like a weight. When it crashed into the basement, an army was waiting to open fire on the crippled man.

A man named Carter delivered the news to Hill.

"Thank you, Captain," she said. "Take a look at this. Fury stole funds from Wakandian aid and moved them to an off-shore account. LeBeau threatened to expose him, so he pegged the assassination on her."

"So who _really_ killed T'Challa?"

"Fury altered or destroyed all the evidence. We may never know."

The news filtered down through appropriate channels and finally reached New Orleans. René and Marie Boudreaux were released quickly and quietly. ' _Politics'_ was the excuse most commonly used, and among the Guild, the couple was hailed as heroes.

But all was not well at camp.

An evil shadow took residence and everyone felt it. Meg even risked her brother's wrath to climb into Oli's bed. She couldn't be alone. Not in the dark. It hid something _wicked_.

Nate, however, slept like the dead.

Now he understood why those ridiculously dressed villains his father apprehended were always so cocky. It wasn't bravado. They lived free of regret or restraint. _He_ was finally free, too. If people called him a villain – so be it. It was just a label and he was above things like that. He was above the law. Everyone played by certain rules because that kept them safe. If you broke a rule, you were punished and put back in line. But Nate didn't need to stay in line. No one kept him there but himself. All his life, he'd played by other people's rules because he thought it made him a good person. It made him a coward.

Never again.

He awoke with a full erection and immediately thought of Bekka. God, what to do about _Bekka_? But this wasn't _his_ lust. With all these damn teenagers, the camp _throbbed_ with sexual tension, and as a telepath, he couldn't ignore it. Since Oli arrived, Raven hadn't let Vaughn in her room. With Nate around, Oli and Meg hadn't even kissed. Tess missed her wife – not sexually – but the yearning could be easily slated with physical intimacy. Pouring their energy into work had not contained the emotions spilling all over camp.

Rather than press towards the plant, he decided to fly to the capital to retrieve Angie and Honor, and was surprised to find riots outside the palace. Using his telepathy, he was able to locate Honor's room. He flew in through her window without issue.

"Nathan," she smiled from her sickbed. "I knew you were coming."

"What do you need?" he asked. "Water? Ginger ale? When did you eat last?"

"God… Don't mention _food_."

He rubbed her temple, telepathically stimulating a placebo effect to curb the nausea, and detected loneliness and desperation; no one had tended her with all the trouble outside.

"Thanks, but stop. Don't want to change my hormones. Let my body work."

"We need to get you hydrated."

He found the kitchen and grabbed everything pickled, saltines, and ginger ale. All the while, no one stopped to question him.

Back upstairs, Honor greeted him with a weak smile.

"How're they treating you?" he asked.

"Great. King David wanted me to stay until after the baby was born… Obviously, that ain't happenin'." She nibbled on a saltine like a mouse. "Welcome to the killers' club. We gonna talk about it?"

"There's _nothing_ to discuss."

"Maybe you haven't processed it yet. I was _ten_ first time I took a life. No one ever brought it up again. Almost _too_ easy… _Living_ with what you've done is the hard part."

"Something Fury said… About Bekka. You put her up to it, didn't you? She was never interested in me."

Her face fell. "I'm sorry..."

"Hey, I'm a grown man, I can handle rejection. But _why_?"

"I knew it'd make you uncomfortable and you'd leave her alone. You wouldn't interfere with her work."

"You mean _assassination_. No more lies, okay? There was a time when I would've tried to stop you. I was wrong to ever do that. We've got too many enemies, 'On. We _have_ to be united."

Her eyes teared up.

"None of that," he softly chided. "Your body needs the fluid."

She nodded. "So how're we gonna tackle the plant now? I mean, I'm _useless_."

"You can still run interference from camp, I'll just have to relay. Might bring Oli and Meg as back-up communicators. And we'll need a new field leader. Think Ray's up to it."

" _Ray_? Nate, no."

"She wants it and I think she's ready."

"It's her first _ever_ mission, and you're gonna make her _field_ _leader_?"

"Don't get jealous, momma, you did this to yourself. _Or_ – other option – you and Tess could go home."

She was quiet for a long time.

"I know you _want_ to be here," he said. "You _want_ to help Wakanda and the Osuwus… But maybe it's time to _stop_ going after what you _want_. Start doing what you _need_ to. Think about your baby. Your father's going to need help, too. He's _basically_ got a _nation_ to govern."

"One trimester. I just have to finish this trimester and I can help."

"Okay. If that's your decision. I'll get Angie and we're heading back."

She wanted to say farewell to King David before they departed, but tracking him down proved extremely difficult. He darted from one meeting to another, putting out proverbial fires as they raged on and spread. Finally, Nate put a mental lock on everyone in the capital who _wasn't_ the king and directed him to Honor's room.

He was not pleased to see her.

"My king, I know your burdens," she calmly greeted him. "They could fill _oceans_. I haven't brought you here to add to them, I brought you here to help you carry them."

He fell under her spell. "My oracle."

"Stop fighting the combat code. It's draining all of your resources and in the end, _you will lose_. Appoint Isaïe as your champion. He will _never_ fail. In a year, appoint him Secretary of Defense. He will have the army at his disposal and you need never fear a defeat. By the end of your life, Wakanda will accept your son as king and no combat will be necessary. It will take that long, but you _must_ be patient."

"Very well."

"There's more. You must marry T'Challa's sister, Shuri. _You_ left her without a protector. By the laws of your religion, _you_ are responsible for her. Don't fear a power struggle. All of her supporters, abroad and at home, will support the marriage. No one wants another civil war. They will be happy to put her _close_ to the throne if she can't _have_ it. She can't refuse. Don't worry about your wives, either. Miriam and Aya will finally have a common enemy to work against, and Shuri will be easy to monitor. Better to have her nearby."

"This will not be easy."

"But it _will_ happen."

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Next Chapter:** Nate goes full-blown mental, forcing the younger generation to step up and take charge. XSE arrests René and Marie. One glimmer of hope, though, Gambit lands in Wakanda!

 **Author's Notes:** At this point, I wouldn't consider Oli a virgin anymore, although _he_ certainly would. That young man has a VERY narrow view of sexuality.


	10. Things Happen

**Chapter Ten: Things Happen  
** _The true crime would be thinking it's just one person's fault.  
-"Things Happen" by Dawes_

The atmosphere at camp had deflated by the time Nate returned with Honor and Angie. Thank God. For all the coupling, the condom supply was holding up too well. Was it too late to give a sex ed class? But Emma had put Meg on an oral contraceptive; Honor obviously didn't require them; and besides, they had a plant to re-boot.

Gambit would arrive in seven or eight days, which still gave them time to utilize the full team. As much as Nate wanted to squeeze every detail from Honor – how long would he stay? who would leave with him? could he assist? – he realized she didn't need the pressure.

Nate assembled the team, which now included Bekka, Oli, and Meg, and gave everyone new instructions.

"Honor's going to be down for the next couple months, so someone's getting promoted. And the new field leader will be – drum roll, please! – Raven and Oli."

They looked stunned but everyone else applauded.

" _Both_?" asked Raven.

"You're a good team," Honor groaned.

"I'll be there to guide you," said Nate. "Listen to my every word and you'll never fail. That was your sister's secret, wasn't it, 'On?"

She smiled weakly.

"Meg will stay here with Honor and run communications. Bekka will assist Vaughn with clean-up and defense, and Tess and Ange are covering tech. That hasn't changed. We've got _seven_ days, eight max, before we break. Let's make the most of it. Everyone pack and dress. We leave in thirty."

Everyone scrambled.

Clothes had to be taken off the line and packed. Food was packed in bundles, only for Tess to come behind and unpack to leave supplies behind for Honor. Bike tire air-pressure was checked; bug spray and sun screen was snatched; cracked boots were tossed. Angie was the first to finish. Nate wanted to be last, so while everyone said good-bye to Honor and Meg, he verified and secured his medicine bag. Since he carried potentially dangerous materials – needles and pain pills – he completed this final step in the privacy of his room.

Bekka charged in, clearly upset. She'd spoken with Honor, who'd obviously relayed their conversation about her. Every emotion was thick, layered, and messy. Before Nate could speak, she pressed her full lips against his. Her hands awkwardly held his arms. Then, wordlessly, she left.

His face was cold and wet with her tears. His lips were still warm from hers.

 _What was that?_

He couldn't move; couldn't think. Instead, something heavy and novel washed over his soul, and he didn't know what was happening.

 _Was this love?_

No, he'd been in love before. Love was passion and yearning, butterflies and poems. At least, that's how he _remembered_ it, and that's what _she_ felt for _him_. But this was infinite and powerful and unadulterated as the sea.

 _Could it be love?_

…

As the away team faded, Honor suddenly leapt up and said: "No way am I missing this!" But then her energy slipped under nausea, and she pitifully wilted back to bed. "He _needs_ me…"

"They'll be okay," Meg awkwardly reassured her.

"Come sit with me, please. Talk to me. _Sick_ of listening to myself."

Meg dutifully obeyed. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Tell me a story."

"About what?"

"Jesus, girl, don't you ever think for yourself? I don't care what you say, just talk. Tell me about Oli."

"I can't tell you anything you don't already know…"

"Try me," she growled.

Meg hesitated. "He's conflicted about his dad… I wish I knew how to help, but he won't talk to me about it. I don't like it when he keeps secrets."

Honor patted her hand. "You _can't_ help, Tinkerbelle. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Why are you so _mean_?"

"I'm only mean to people I like. Get mean back."

"No, it's rude." Meg stood and left Honor alone in her room.

The camp was quiet, but she felt watched. A set of invisible eyes peered through every window. Luckily, the shadows no longer teemed with soul-eating wickedness. Meg could never have faced the night without Oli, but she still wanted companionship.

Honor was terrible company. She'd been raised by _animals_ who rough-housed and growled for no reason. When she pounced on Meg, she couldn't understand why Meg didn't pounce back. The Frost-Summers family was different. Clean nails, quiet meals, crisp khakis – that was _Meg's_ family. Since a wild beast can't be tamed, Meg was going to have to roll around in the dirt and bathe in the blood of her prey. She wouldn't enjoy it, though.

Honor pierced her thoughts with a terrifying scream. Meg forced her jellied knees to rush back to face what frightened lions.

…

What sort of a hero was he? His father had been limited by his abilities. Nate was hindered only by fear.

Killing Fury had been simple once his mind was set. Manipulating the elevator gears, untangling the telepathic fail safes, and creating new perceptions had been child's play compared to re-building the damn plant. Once more, his mind was set. But he didn't understand the mechanics like Raven; he couldn't anticipate the unseen like Honor; computers didn't speak to him like they did for Tess. Hence, he required his team.

No, that wasn't accurate. He required his team's knowledge and capabilities. Those were tools he could take and control.

So why _didn't_ he?

Every minute the plant was off-line was another minute he'd failed. He'd executed Fury for the good of Wakanda, but had anything improved?

He could've cracked open their minds like over-ripe melons and sucked out their thoughts. _Why didn't_ _he?_ Something held him back. He clawed for the answer, but every time, it slipped through his fingers like quicksand. No one even realized he was sinking…

"Raven! _Slow down!"_ Oli shouted.

"Olivier! _Keep up!"_

"It's dark and I don't know the way!"

"Maybe if you run into enough trees you'll start _dodging_ them!"

Furious, Oli took control of her telepathically. She froze. Then, her fist started punching her chin.

"Why're you _hittin'_ yourself?" Oli teased. "Ray, why're you _hittin'_ yourself?"

She projected a memory of her mother naked.

Oli flinched as the image was seared in his memory, and Raven slammed him into the ground. Her fists pounded the soil like a jackhammer around his tender skull.

"Oli, why're you _pissin'_ yourself? Why're you _pissin'_ yourself?"

"Enough!" Nate roared.

His telekinesis separated them. Then he attacked her mind, leeching out what he needed to know about the plant's mechanical functions.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" shouted Oli. He tried to attack Nate and was easily swatted away.

"Nathan!" Tess yelled.

He ignored the voices and assaults; they were flies drowning in molasses. He found Honor's thoughts: bright and blurry as a flame in a paper lantern. Usually, her spark was more focused. The fetus was a considerable strain on her facilities. Well, perhaps he could _liberate_ her…

Then he grabbed Tess's mind: quick and slippery as a fish. Once upon a time, she'd been a telepath, but she'd never been in his league. Running was her only defense. His thoughts struck with enough force to paralyze her cognizance. Then he cradled her broken mind, carefully picking out what he needed.

Angie ran back to camp, but nowhere was beyond his reach. When he required her knowledge of the local language, he grasped her mind like he would a new pen when the old one had run dry.

They all screamed and screamed and screamed…

He ignored them like rain drops and focused on his tasks. Fallen trees and fresh weeds were removed. Stagnated water drained away. Concrete blocks and exposed rebar gathered neatly together. Rodents and insects that had made home in the wreckage scurried away. This was so much quicker!

Pitiful Oli and Meg tried to pry him off the others. Nate re-wired Vaughn's brain to attack Oli.

Bekka walked past screaming Angie, Oli fighting Vaughn, and through Nate's TK barrier to slap his face.

"Stop it!" she yelled.

No part of him wanted to hurt her. So he released his team, abandoned the plant, and slowly examined the damage.

"Christ… What have I done?"

…

After Nate escaped, Oli seized command. The ladies had to be carried back to camp, where Meg wept over Honor. At first, he feared the worst, but his sister was alive and well.

"What happened?" Meg asked him.

"There's no time! Get over here! Let's start with 'On, she's the weakest."

"You don't have to snap! I'm here to _help_!"

He exhaled deeply. "Sorry, babe. We _need_ to _hurry_ or she'll lose the baby. Okay?"

She nodded frantically and together, they began repairing the damaged psyches. It was emotionally draining. The long-term effects were unknown, but they patched up the broken pieces and gave everyone a vial of Vaughn's blood. When Honor awoke, she checked for signs of miscarriage and found none. She'd never been so happy to be so sick.

The sun set and Meg slept peacefully. The shadows were just shadows now.

Honor had never slept better than she had since she'd gotten pregnant, but that night was an exception. Nate was alone, lost, and half-mad. Worse, the team had turned against him. No matter how much she dismissed the threat he posed, they wouldn't forgive him.

So now what?

Fury was out; Nate was down. Wakanda _and_ X.S.E. had bigger problems than this region's power plant. The team had no leader, no direction, and no doctor.

Ill or well, she _had_ to replace him. No one else could. Oli and Raven would act as field leaders. And since this was _their_ mission now, it had to take priority.

…

 _S.W.O.R.D. Interplanetary Station_  
Gambit packed lightly and said good-bye to the kids the night before. They were fine; Sarah was hysterical. "You can't leave your family!" she told him again and again. He reassured her that he wasn't abandoning anybody. In the unlikely event that he died in Wakanda, Hank and Scott promised to look after the little ones. Well, not really so little anymore. The Hezbaki kids had to be six or seven years old now. The X-Men might be better equipped to raise them anyway.

What could he give them? He didn't know if he had any money or property left to claim. Where would they live? How would they eat? He hadn't a clue.

But Becca – no, "Raven" – had promised to help. Honor was psychic, so she surely knew where to begin.

After eleven years and fifty thousand light-years, Remy came home to a vacant camp. He picked the locks and entered. Cold quiet. They'd been gone for days, but he could detect their scent like dust in a beam of light. He'd forgotten. Anyone else might've smelled body odor and various fragrances to disguise it, but Remy knew his kids.

He found a thick envelope addressed to him. Inside, his girls had written letters.

 _Dear Papa,  
Sorry we missed you. After all the times you & Rogue ditched us for missions, it's time you were on the other end. Try not to go insane. Who am I kidding? You'll sit & read this & run. Hurry or you'll get lost at night. The villagers can tell you where to find us.  
You asked about my life. There are things I've done that you won't like. I dropped out of Juilliard. Sorry to disappoint you but piano concerts don't put food on the table. Married Tess, the Guild hates it. I'm pregnant & it's her baby.  
Somethings you'll like. René & I took over the family business & completely re-did everything. We're big league now. Not riding on tradition, but on the cutting edge. Oli & Ray haven't joined. Maybe one day. Bekka has. She's here, too. Remember her? Bishop's little bastard you wanted to claim but Momma said it'd make Rogue jealous & anyway she looked nothing like you. Scott's kept a close eye on her, all of us.  
Oli loves him. Considers Scott his father. He's with Meg now. Remember her? Your boy's a Summers man.  
Ray's writing her own letter so I won't mention much. Oli's having a hard time with words right now, can't write.  
I'm so glad you're here. Can't wait to see you.  
Love, Honor_

He proceeded to Raven's letter.

 _Dear Daddy,  
I really wish I could be here when you come. Please don't think I don't want to see you! Things have been bad. If we don't complete our mission, people could __die_ _. People_ _have_ _died. I know you'll understand.  
I prayed for you every day. Momma, too. I know she's in heaven and doesn't need my prayers, but I do it anyway so she knows she's not been forgotten. I'm sure she helped you find your way back home.  
You should pray, too. Honor says adults don't pray unless they're afraid and you're __never_ _afraid, but I think Momma would like to hear from you. She knows about all the times you lied. Even though she's forgiven you, she deserves an apology._ _I'd_ _feel better, too.  
Honor says I shouldn't waste all my time on Momma, that you wanna hear about __me_ _… I finished high-school early. (_ _Please_ _don't ask Oli why he_ _didn't_ _– he's_ _very_ _sensitive about it.) Because of my mutations, a lot of superhero groups were interested in recruiting me. Col. Fury offered me a place here. These people needed my help most, and Nate was in charge, so I wouldn't be with strangers, so here I am.  
Sorry but I have to run.  
Lots & lots of love, Raven_

He folded the letters and placed them in his coat pocket. He'd already come this far; what was a few more miles?

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
A cop rapidly pounded on the front door. Cops have a particular kind of knock, they were a particular kind of _people_ , and Marie knew them as well as they knew her.

Irritated, she answered, and was bowled over by Detective Daumier.

"He's here?! _Here!_ "

René heard voices and emerged from the kitchen.

"Why are **you** here?!" she snapped.

"X.S.E. knows! They're on the way!"

They both scrambled upstairs.

" _Why_ didn't you _tell_ me?!" shouted Daumier. "I could've _helped_!"

"Get out of here!" René shouted back.

Daumier made it out just in time. Thirty seconds later, another cop knocked on the door.

"You go," Marie told him. "I'll deal with this."

As her husband slowly walked to the door, she rushed to the attic. Lopez was right where they'd left him, wrapped in a burlap sack and trapped inside a mystical cell. He'd already died a few times –from the gun-shot wound, a blood eagle-style execution, and he'd starved to death during their incarceration. Now she slit his throat to end him again. A corpse was much easier to hide than a living body.

Then she rushed naked into the shower, seconds before X.S.E. agents kicked in the door.

…:::…

 _Over Nepal_  
Nate didn't have a destination in mind, but he flew at break-neck speed. The world went blurry and then cold. Bitterly cold. He was ascending the Earth's atmosphere. Go high enough – maybe his mother would see him and descend as Phoenix.

He blacked out.

When he awoke, he was still bitterly cold and numb. He could hear distant drums and low bells. A crunching sound, like feet on fresh snow. Voices and then blackness again.

He awoke again, stubbornly alive.

The Holy Brothers of the Clouds and Rain Monastery had rescued him and restored his health. He should've been grateful, but he wanted to knock their bald heads together. Without words, they put him to work: cleaning, mopping, cooking. He should've left, but where would he go? Whenever he failed a task, a brother would smack him with a wooden stick. He should've defended himself, but why? He wasn't a man worth defending.

Far off, Honor called for him perennially. He longed to ease her worry, but couldn't face the shame of his actions. Her forgiveness was unacceptable.

The brothers made him mediate with them. Flinching was a smack-worthy offense, so he learned to breathe in sync and keep still. During this state, Honor's pleas overwhelmed him. She wasn't telepathic, so he could listen to her broadcasted thoughts without her knowing. He lowered his defenses.

It wasn't _Honor_ calling for him.

"Mom?"

Phoenix burned, not as a vision, but as a flicker that had crept from behind and slipped into his skin.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

Where did he think she'd gone? To some Phoenix nest in the sky? No. She'd gone into every living being, including her son.

"But why are you here now?" he wondered.

Hadn't he called for her? Hadn't he searched for her? She'd been here all along but he'd refused to listen.

Finally, he admitted: "I wanted to go with you."

No, he wanted to escape his problems. That, he could never do. Even the dead carry their burdens from one life to the next.

"Mom… What am I gonna do? I've fucked everything up."

Breathe. He could still breathe. His heart could still beat. Yes, terrible crimes had happened because of him, but he could no more undo those things than reverse the flow of his blood. Terrible things happened every day. Good things happened, too. Some things simply were: neither good nor bad. What made life automatically "good" and death "bad"? Life and death merely existed. His desire and fear had driven him to act wickedly. Desire for results, prestige, validation. Fear of failure, loss, suffering.

Honestly, he cared little for the people of Wakanda. Why had he hurt so many people? For himself. The more difficult the task became, the more impatient he got, the more frustrated his team became, the more tyrannical he acted… On and on the downward spiral. The cycle could only break by accepting difficulties like he accepted the air – without doubt and judgment.

One of the brothers was sweeping snow off the roof when he slipped and fell. He was impaled on his broom and badly injured. Blood pumped freely, dark and ominous.

Nate rushed to help and then doubted himself.

Wasn't death a part of life? Who was he to choose for another?

On the other hand, a fish uses its fins to swim. A mutant with healing touch was wasting his abilities if he didn't heal. His hands pressed to the brother's abdomen, which stopped bleeding and then sealed. If he thought the monks would understand, he was mistaken. They praised him as a miracle. He was no more miraculous than any other living creature.

It was time to leave the cozy monastery: his "Phoenix nest in the sky". He'd hurt people and abandoned them.

He had to make things right.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Nate's mother is Maddie Pryor, not Jean Grey. In 'The End', the two merged together to form a complete Phoenix. "Clouds and rain" is a Chinese euphemism for sex. I had to squeeze it in somewhere!

 **Next Chapter:** The entire family gets a shake-up. XSE realizes they're out of their league and Raven's heart gets broken.


	11. Instant Crush

**Chapter Eleven: Instant Crush  
** _We will never be alone again 'cause it doesn't happen every day.  
Kinda counted on you being a friend.  
Can I give it up or give it away?  
Now I thought about what I wanna say, but I never really know where to go.  
So I chained myself to a friend 'cause there's nowhere else I can go.  
-"Instant Crush" by Daft Punk_

Getting to the plant nearly killed Honor. She spent all day in a hammock and all night in bed, snapping orders like a dying tyrant. Since Nate had completed so much without them (actually, by abusing their powers), they'd progressed to re-building walls. They stripped materials from the vacated village. Vaughn was able to replicate mortar; Bekka designed the necessary structures; Angie and Tess re-wired the cables; and Ray did most of the heavy lifting. Raven and Oli sensed the frailty of the situation and buffered Honor from the rest of the team. During breaks, Raven made sure her sister had liquids and soft food nearby. Tess could always grab those things for her, but Honor was happiest when Tess just sat and kept her company.

"More pickled eggs, your majesty?" Raven asked.

"Leave them with the pickled beets from this morning."

She frowned. "Your body needs-"

" _Fuck_ what my body needs, it's _killing_ me! Why is it so _damn hot?_ It's _October_! And _why_ is it called _'morning sickness'_? It _never_ ends!"

She sighed. What would Oli say? "How can I make things better?"

Honor released a shuttering breath. "Mint. I want mint… There's a bush by the creek. Near the foxhole. You know the area?"

"Like the back of my hand," she lied. After rushing off, she realized she wasn't entirely sure what mint looked like, either. Could pictures from gum packaging be a trusted source? _Sugar!_ That's what Honor needed – a quick source of energy that would override nausea. Did sugar canes grow in Wakanda? In the wild? She looked around, lost.

Heavy footfalls broke her thoughts.

She wasn't alone.

Clumsily tripping over vines, a man stumbled into the creek. Her chest-caving gasp startled him.

"Daddy…?"

Honor knew he'd be there. As much as she wanted to meet him first, she let Raven have it. The LeBeau children could've just been three children with the same father, but they weren't – they were a _family_. Rogue accepted her stepdaughter and all her baggage; never treated her any differently from her own kids. She tolerated Belle so well that Honor believed they were friends. For years, Rogue sacrificed and sacrificed without any gratitude. The gesture may have been late, but Honor wanted her to finally have priority.

Raven soared to him and dove into his arms.

"M' petite, m' petite," he said, soaking her hair.

She laughed hysterically. Only after he released his iron grip, and she saw that his shirt was wet, did she realize she'd been crying, too.

" _You guys!"_ her voice hardly sounded human, "You guys, c'mere!"

Oli came running. When he found them, he wanted to be angry, but all his righteous indignation melted away. He was a child again, running to his father after a long away trip. A _very_ long trip.

Finally, Honor appeared, pale and running on adrenalin. She smiled weakly and collapsed in his arms. He held them all together, trying to pull them into him so they could never again be separated. But of course, he would have to leave them again, and sooner than he would've liked.

Remy was eager to help with construction. The day progressed with surprising normalcy: Honor barking orders, the twins delegating and supervising, everyone working together with banter and patience. An invisible bubble seemed to keep everyone away from the LeBeaus. At first, Raven thought it was a mere curtesy, but eventually she began to see what the others saw. Her father was a _looker_. Tall and relaxed, with broad shoulders, a narrow waist, dark eyes and shaggy hair – made Vaughn look dull and turned Angie and Meg into giggling school girls. He seemed somehow more sinister, which Ray attributed to the new and mysterious scars lining his neck.

When he caught her eyes, he pulled up his collar and said mockingly: "A _kiss_ from _Khan_."

There was ringing in her ears and her feet felt uneven, as if his words had _literally_ punched her. She hadn't been prepared for this. After eleven years, she still wasn't ready to face the events that had torn her family apart. She desperately wanted to turn back time, but her siblings leaned forward, pulling events with them.

"What happened up there?" Oli asked.

Remy turned to Honor and said lightly: "Beloved Seer. Don't tell me you've been keepin' dis to yourself all dis time? Too busy tellin' my secrets and forgot to tell my story. Or did a _telepath_ take editorial liberties?"

She blushed and looked away.

"Was it Summers? Like I had t' ask. Dat man's been tryin' to bury me for years."

"Leave her alone!" Oli snapped. "This isn't Honor's fault. Or Scott's. It's _yours_. You kidnapped us for Mr. Sinister and he killed Mom. Then you went after a known combatant who'd defeated you – _easily!_ – in the past! _Mom_ was dead and _you_ wanted to die, too. _We_ weren't good enough. We didn't even deserve an apology and back-owed child support, did we?"

His sisters went white, but Oli was laser focused on his father's lazy, infuriating grin.

"Mais, y' got me. I'm the scourge of the world. Not worth de space I take. And now I'm back like a bad penny with m' hands out for alms. Y' got every right t' send me away, but isn't dat against everything you stand for? Anyways, I survived for years on others good graces towards y'all kids. Imagine you'll do de same. Can't punish me without punishin' de innocent I protect, and you'll never stoop t' that."

"Grow up!" Honor hissed. " _Both_ of you! Christ, don't you even _care_ how much you _hurt_ each other?... And _don't_ lie to _me_. I'm the _only_ one who sees through it. You've _broken_ Ray's heart. _Assholes_!"

Oli bit back 'he started it!' but his father relented.

"I am sorry. More den I can say. Reckon if y' wanna hurt a man, y' hit 'm where it hurts. Never meant t' hurt y'all. But I left m' kids and came back t' see and hear their mommas dressin' me down. How is _dis_ my life?"

Silence settled over the battlefield and too late they realized no war had been worth this cost. What had been accomplished? They could fight about who'd said and done what forever and it wouldn't solve a thing. Ray determined to move forward and opened her mouth to speak when her father spoke again.

"Still dunno how I could've changed anything… Sinister had it that the world was comin' t' an end, and he was usually right. When he said he wanted y'all, I knew you'd at least be alive. If I didn't do it, Anna would've been killed. Which, she was, anyway… after I…"

"After you betrayed him," Honor said. "After you learned he was your father."

"How-?"

"Emma and Rogue had a telepathic link when Rogue uncovered Sinister's Black Womb file."

Remy seemed to bend under unseen weight. "She _knew_."

"No one cares, Daddy," said Ray.

" _I_ care, petite."

After a pause, Honor prompted: "After Rogue died… What happened? We found only wreckage."

"Xavier needed t' know who controlled Lilandra," he said. "Who was tryin' t' start a war between X-Men and Shi'ar. Sinister knew, but Mystique sent his secrets t' de grave. So I donned de mask and went undercover. I found Khan and he found me. Things escaladed till the roof blew off."

"And Sarah healed you on Starjammers," said Honor.

"Tried t' get home… _Hoped_ your momma would be here. _Knew_ y'all would be. Tried real hard for a long time, but I've seen enough lost causes t' know 'm when I see 'm. So I started huntin' youngin's with 'On's memories. Luckily, _whoever_ stole her memories gave 'm t' me. Grimy places not fit for beasts, that's where I found most of 'm… Y'all okay with discussin' my other family? We're a package deal. I ain't choosin'."

"It's fine, Daddy," Ray said.

"Traumatized, all of 'm. Watched their parents get killed, got snatched up and thrown away. Some of those kids've been abused every way a person can be. Can't leave 'm alone with the others, they ain't safe. Some were treated like kings till we showed up and killed their slavers. They _all_ need more then I got t' give. Honest, this is the first day I've accomplished anything since I've left."

"That's not true," Ray said sweetly. "You rescued all those kids. You _raised_ 'm."

"Kept 'm alive. _Barely_. And for what? They ain't fit for my life."

Honor sighed irritably. "I can tell Sarah and Carol don't indulge your self-pity!"

"No time for it," he smiled. "Y'all won't make me behave, will y'? Where can dis poor man be himself if not with his kin?"

"You've got two choices." Honor crossed her arms. "New York or New Orleans. X-Men or Guild."

He hesitated. "Already said I ain't choosin'. Oli and Ray are in New York and you're not."

"New Orleans, Daddy," Ray quietly said. "Out of… respect for Momma."

Oli, still stinging, decided to extend the proverbial olive branch. "I think Meg and I could help the troubled ones. With their trauma. Erase the worst memories."

"Ain't the _memories_ , son. It's a learned behavior. They don't trust, attack others, hurt themselves. Not sure scramblin' their minds is the solution."

" _Telepathy_ isn't _brain-scrambling!_ It's-"

"Simmer down, monkey brown," said Honor. "Papa, you've admitted you're overwhelmed. Stop setting yourself up to fail and delegate. If Oli thinks he can help, _let him_! This is a _huge_ opportunity."

"He doesn't think I can do it," Oli said aggressively.

"No," she said. "He thinks we're still little kids. That'll take some time to adjust to. _You_ can help by acting like an adult. He apologized. Now let it go."

" _Let it-?!"_

"Logistics!" Ray chimed. "How many houses will you need?"

"How many you got?"

"If we can put all the girls in one room and all the boys in another…" said 'On, "You'd still need a big house, but it's doable."

"Don't forget the nannies," Ray said. "You'll need at least… five."

Remy groaned and rubbed his temples. "How'm I gonna _afford_ all this? My _good looks_?"

Here was the biggest problem – _funds_.

The parents had left behind an incredible fortune when they "passed", but that fortune wasn't infinite. Eleven years of house repairs, school tuition, doctor bills, new clothes, cars… left a considerable dent. The remainder wasn't enough to support a family of thirty _and_ the help.

"The Guild _might_ do it," Honor finally said. "If _Raven_ requests it."

"Why me?"

"They won't do it for _me_! If René and I team up, blackmail the treasury board… _Maybe_? But Marie puts the Guild first, and to be honest, this is gonna be a big strain on the Guild with little pay off. She'd be _right_ to object. And now that Bekka's so popular… I'm sorry, Ray, I don't have that kind of power anymore. But _you_ do."

"I'd have to join, wouldn't I?"

"What are you worried about? You'll pass with flying colors."

Silence.

" _Or_ ," said Oli, "We could sell the house in Poughkeepsie."

" _No!_ " Ray immediately answered.

"What about de land?" asked Remy.

"We had to sell three-fourths already to cover taxes. The rest is uncultivated," Honor explained. "It's more financially sound to sell off the timber every twenty years."

Oli said: "We could ask Scott-"

" _No!"_ Remy snapped. "Not lookin' for a hand-out. I can _work_."

Ray patted his knee. "Work the Guild will be _happy_ to give you. Don't worry, Daddy. If we all band together on this – René and Bekka, too – they _can't_ deny it."

Getting his children's support was a glorious victory, but he still felt lingering anxiety. It never vanished. He had twenty-eight living children and could only be in one place at a time. Honor and the teenagers would be alright, but he worried if the younger ones were sleeping. If they were eating, bathing, and brushing their teeth. These weren't petty concerns. Issa, the worst of the worst, would kill his whole family if given the chance. Kayla had a history of suicide attempts and anything could trigger it. Hattusa was severely underweight; a missed meal could prompt organ failure.

Now that Sarah was tending the children _without_ Remy or Carol, she'd get stressed. She'd lose patience. The naughty ones would aggravate her, get all the attention, and ignite the fear of abandonment deeply rooted in all of them.

Luckily, he had _some_ children mature and responsible enough to hold the tribe together. Remi, Oksana, Joie, and Ikeno were his little mother hens. Like four pillars of a house, they never failed. Always patient, reliable, compassionate, and wise – they never neglected a sibling; they never got jealous or frightened. _Oli_ could learn a lot from _them_ if he tried.

That was Remy's dream – all of his children living together, bonded together like a family. But would it happen? He would have to leave, soon, to return to the twenty-five needy little ones. He'd be leaving behind three grown needy ones. Honor was pregnant by a woman. And not just _any_ woman, but Tess: The Traitor. Becca was calling herself 'Raven' and praying to her mother's ghost almost non-stop. Oli was blindly in love with Scott and, by extension, Scott's daughter.

Yes, they needed him, too. He was doomed to disappoint someone. Maybe _all_ of them.

…:::…

 _New Orleans  
_ Agent King was not a man of vast patience, and the Boudreauxes had exhausted his admittedly very limited supply. After a long, quiet interrogation of Mrs. Boudreaux that revealed nothing, King moved on to Mr. Boudreaux. He shouted over King – furious at the way his wife had been handled. He wanted an apology; wanted his _precious_ wife's _finery_ delivered. Apparently, she was _too good_ for the public jumpsuit the department provided. He would discuss _nothing_ but his wife's treatment, oblivious to the suffering he and his wife had inflicted on Lopez.

Finally, King snapped and barked threats until his face burned red.

Time was against them. Forty-eight hours was as long as he could detain them without an arrest.

What did he have? A mutilated corpse. Although a crime, this wasn't the sort of criminal activity worthy of Executive resources: only slightly more serious than adultery. In truth, Mrs. Boudreaux was a necromancer who'd resurrected Lopez and tortured him for _months_. This was the blackest form of magic. Combined with the physical manifestation of the necromancer's complete malice, no one dared oppose her. The Department psychic would only admit "it's possible" and the telepaths agreed, but _no one_ was willing to stand in court and testify against her. Upholding one's professional integrity paled in comparison to a fate worse than death. _Beyond_ death.

There was physical evidence, of course. When agents arrived on the scene, Lopez's blood was still warm and they could prove it was _his_ blood. But an autopsy had already confirmed his death, so unless King could prove his resurrection, the evidence could still be countered. He did _not_ want to lose them. _Again_.

Desperate, he sought the final evidence: the lost testimony of the dead. He would resurrect Lopez to _prove_ the Boudreauxes guilt.

The psychics warned him against it. They said such a process was too dangerous to commit to paper so he had to memorize it. The telepaths resigned and fled – too terrified to face his memories.

It was a cruel thing to do, and King knew it.

Alone in the morgue, he drew chalk symbols on the walls and floor, lit candles, said the words…

 _Nothing_.

So the psychics were right: he didn't have the necessary skill. Nothing lost, nothing gained. He was plotting his next move when screams pierced the night. But he was alone and Lopez wasn't moving.

" _What have you done?!"_ an unseen man cried.

A chorus of screams joined in. The damned danced around him; he couldn't see them but he could feel and hear them. _Shadows can't hurt,_ he told himself, _and_ _voices can't kill_. But he didn't believe it.

Lopez sat up and grabbed his shoulders.

" _What have you done?!"_ he screamed.

His rage manifested and he exploded like a gas tank. Flames melted King's clothes onto his skin and blinded him. He could only smell burning flesh and hear the damned chanting his name.

He'd opened the doors to Hell.

…:::…

 _Wakanda  
_ Raven dried her tears and walked the long road back to the plant. The sun was just rising. Soon, the team would be awake and ready to work. They could wait. When she found Vaughn, she put on a brave smile and asked him to walk with her. He followed. Together, they walked deep into the jungle.

"So I missed my period…" she said casually.

"Oh?"

"I took a test last week and it came up negative. My period still never came, so you're supposed to wait a week and try again. I did. It's positive."

"…Shit."

"A baby's a wonderful blessing. Honor and I can raise our kids together."

"I thought you were on the pill!" he almost shouted.

She put her hands on her hips. "Contraception's a sin!"

"So is pre-marital sex, Raven! _Fuckin' hell!"_

"When we had sex, we were only sinning against ourselves. But stopping conception? That would mean harming an innocent life. _Stealing_ a life."

"I don't even have a job!"

"Then _find_ one," she said. "Vaughn, baby, I've thought this all through. We'll go back to New Orleans, get married, and help my dad and Honor with the kids. It won't be easy, but good things never are. Isn't this what you always wanted? A _family_?"

His breath was deep and frantic.

"Vaughn?"

"You can't keep it," he said, gasping. "We _can't_ have a baby."

Tears filled her eyes again. "Go fuck yourself!"

She stormed off, crying all the way back to camp. Part of her wondered why Honor hadn't warned her about this. But that wasn't fair. Ray knew what she was risking. She'd gambled and lost. She had no one to blame but herself. When she returned to the resort, she found it deserted. The others had already begun work without her. She was collecting her gear to join them when Honor called from her hammock.

"Yes, oh _wise_ and _fearless_ leader?"

"Did you call me wide?" Honor snapped.

"I said _wise_."

"Sounded like _wide_."

"Geez, woman, where's your _wife_?"

"Up and left me. Come cuddle with me."

"A little _old_ for that, aren't we?" Ray smirked.

"No. Come here. I want our babies to meet."

Ray sighed and looked away, unable to face her sister's disappointment.

"Come here," she again imploded.

Ray crawled into the hammock and looked up at the sky. "Reckon I'll be laid up with you before long."

"I don't know how your mom dealt with morning sickness," said Honor, stroking the white tuff in Raven's hair. "But _my_ mom made it look like a cake walk. I feel like a _wuss_."

"You're not."

"Rogue never had an easy pregnancy. She almost lost you and Oli, you know."

"I didn't know that."

"Yep. Then she lost Henri. It was horrible. You were probably too young to remember how tore up it left her. She never wanted to risk it again… At the time, I thought – thought she just couldn't let go of the pain. Now I realize Papa let her down. He wasn't there for her like she needed. And she didn't think she could face that kind of pain alone again."

Ray looked at her sister. "Can we talk about something else?"

Honor's knowing eyes were filled with sorrow. "It's not your fault, Anna Ray. For some reason, your genes weren't compatible with his. It was defective beyond repair… Your body's already started the elimination process. I'm so sorry, baby girl - I _tried_ to warn you about him. I tried to hide the pregnancy test so you'd just think you were late, but Oli caught me snooping. Lousy _thief_ I am."

"No. I _just_ peed – if there'd been blood, I would've seen it."

"Aren't you cramping?"

"Dehydrated."

Honor paused. "Stay with me."

Ray's cramps intensified until the bleeding started: bright red spots that flowed to dark, thick membranes. At the worst, when she passed the broken sac that had briefly held her child, she thought her heart would rupture. She lit a candle and said a prayer for its little soul: that her mother would tend it until Ray could join them. Honor never left her side. 'These things happen,' she'd said, 'No one knows why.' But Ray knew. Vaughn had _wished_ their baby dead.

Her tears didn't ceased when the others returned, but she managed to hide from everyone – except her father.

He wasn't angry or judgmental. He held her until she fell asleep and kept vigil against lonely grief. Surprisingly – at least Raven was surprised – Remy never confronted Vaughn. Maybe he wasn't sure who'd fathered her child. Maybe he was less confrontational than Oli and more cunning like 'On. Or maybe he'd mastered forgiveness. Whatever his motivation, his support for Ray never wavered, and her vision of the future began to adjust. She could still have a big house filled with children, but Vaughn was not there.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** As it happened in 'The End', Tess was the one who actually took Honor's memories and gave them to Gambit. The "kids" know, but saw no reason to throw her under the bus. (Especially since Tess is currently powerless and nearby.) Gambit's misconceptions about Cyclops will play more in future chapters.

 **Next Chapter:** Oli says good-bye to his life in New York but Meg won't go without some farewell hanky-panky. The Savage kiddies finally make an appearance!


	12. What Makes a Good Man?

**Chapter Twelve: What Makes a Good Man?  
** _Lines get drawn and lines get kicked and blurred.  
Indelible is what I need to spread the word.  
Tell me now, show me now,  
To understand  
What makes a good man?  
-"What Makes a Good Man?" by the Heavy_

"Are you _sure_?"

"Ray's going home with dad. 'On's sick all the time. And Nate's…" Oli stopped abruptly.

" _Missing_ ," said Scott. "I'm on it. He's powerful enough to _easily_ evade detection. But _Em's_ powerful enough to find him. _Your_ priority should be _you_. The X.S.E. can find replacements. You'll _never_ be able to replace your senior year of high school. I would strongly advise you to reconsider… But I'm not your guardian. I can't _make_ that decision for you. Are you _sure_ you won't come home?"

Oli looked away from Scott's image on the communicator. "Meg won't like it… Is there anything I can do?"

"Be patient. When she gets upset, she's like her mother. Goes for the _jugular_."

"I just don't wanna break her heart."

"Oh, son… What'd Gambit say?"

"Forgot all about him."

Oli's biggest concerns were school and Meg. She'd be devastated. What if she hated him? What if she wouldn't wait for him? What if she fell in love with someone else? It'd be the biggest tragedy of his life… But it wouldn't change what he had to do. He already regretted missing graduation and bailing on Laura and the team. He wanted _closure_ with Meg. Remy was _last_ in his thoughts and he suspected the feeling was mutual.

"Don't you think you should talk to your father _first_?" Scott smirked. "And _then_ Meg?"

"If I can _pry_ him off my sisters..."

Remy had been focused on Raven and Honor, which was fine with Oli. They would be helping him in New Orleans. Honor was unwell, and Ray had always been his favorite. What did Oli care? His father had been gone for over a decade; Oli wouldn't suddenly wither away now.

He was stunned when his _father_ cornered _him_ on a supply run.

"Ain't seen much of y'," Remy said.

"Haven't seen much of you, either."

"Touché… I wanna make things right wit' you. What'll it take? Time travel? M' head on a silver platter?"

As always seemed to happen when they spoke, Oli raged at his father's impertinence. Why was everything a joke? Just once, he wanted to win. He decided to take the high road with cool indifference. "It's okay. You want my help with the kiddies, I'll help. Emma's got more experience. I'll talk to her first. Make sure I don't _scramble_ their tiny _brains_."

"It'll be cold day in Halifax before I let Frost near my babies. You? I trust… But ain't here t' discuss them. This is about you."

"What _about_ me?"

"You wanna punch me, boy? Go for it. I've earned it. That's how your momma always blew off steam."

Oli laughed bitterly. "No, dad, that's not how _adults_ solve their problems. You don't get to hide, then ambush, and then run off again. That's not normal. You've _been_ gone, and you're gonna _be_ gone. Call a spade a spade! You're a _deadbeat_."

"Ain't you grown?" There was that infuriating grin again! "I came t' take y' in, but listenin' t' you, now I've seen de errors of m' ways! Tell me, how many friends you _buried_? How many kin? How many times y' been abandoned by your family and had t' say 'if it'd been me, I'da done the same'? How often you _gamble_ and lose _everything_ and had t' play again?" The mockingly humble tone melted away and a dark look clouded his face. "What've y' _ever_ done dat you weren't _told_ t' do?"

Did he expect an apology because Oli was a _good_ person who'd had a _good_ life? He was sick. "Wish Sinister had killed _you_!"

"He woulda done the world a favor, and he didn't give favors for free."

"What did Mom _ever_ see in you?!" Now, he really _did_ want to punch his father, if only to finally make him angry. He quickened his step, but his father kept pace. Worse, he was quicker on his feet and kept stepping in front, trying to steer Oli into branches and rabbit holes.

"Same thing I see in you, I suspect. A lotta wasted potential. But if you're gonna be anyone's errand boy, I'm glad it's Scott's. He ain't de man I knew. Reckon guilt'll change a man like that."

Oli's thoughts were swirling so hard that it took a moment to comprehend his words. _Guilt over what?_ "What happened to mom wasn't his fault."

"Ain't talkin' 'bout that. As close as y'all are, thought he would've apologized for tryin' to kill you."

At the risk of sounding stupid, he snapped: "What're you _talking_ about?"

"Guess you wouldn't remember," Remy shrugged. "Weren't but three years old… First he tried t' kill _me_. Left me behind on a mission. I only survived because your grandperé had de elixir of life. But it tends t' make people crazy and it happened with me. Scott came for me with a _vengeance_. He told your momma he wanted t' _help_ , and when she realized the truth, he turned on her, too. Sent an armed combat team after you and your sister. Lucky _Mystique_ kept y'all safe."

Oli felt righteous indignation burning off his father. But memories are unreliable. One man's utter conviction couldn't portray the whole truth. He wanted to believe his father's mind had deceived him, but unexplained childhood memories supported the story. He recalled a dark room with his mother crying. His parents vanished and no one would talk about it. He remembered crying himself to sleep and waking up to the sound of a gunshot. Ever after, Scott handled Oli with a pang of guilt.

"Why would he-?"

"Why _wouldn't_ he finish the job once Rogue and I were gone? Good question. Wondered that myself till I found out about you and Meg."

But Emma had been his mother's best friend. After her death, Oli and his sisters had been close friends of the Summers clan for _years_ before he finally plucked up the courage to kiss Meg. Scott had been his mentor and protector – taught him how to change a tire and knot a tie. It didn't make sense! Whatever the past, Oli knew Meg better than anyone, _especially_ his father. She was the only pure thing in his life.

"She's got _nothing_ to do with this."

"I'm sure she's blameless," he said warmly. "How else could Scott pull it off? If she had one bone from her momma, you'd see it comin'."

" _Emma's_ never slandered you, either."

"Ain't dat kind of my would-be-assassin? I'm referrin' t' her sexual indiscriminations. Pot callin' the kettle, I know. Meg's different. Pure as a snowflake. It's gonna be you and her _forever_ and no one's _ever_ felt like this. One day you'll realize feelings can be manipulated. True love makes it even easier. Love's _blind_ , son, not clever. When it all comes t' light, who are you without Meg and her daddy? _That's_ who she needs, but you ain't that man. Not yet. I wasn't around t' teach you, and that's on me. Sorry you've gotta live life in reverse, but it's better t' do now than _after_ a shotgun weddin'."

"You're the _last_ person who should be giving relationship advice."

"Stupid old man. What does he know? His father gave him the _same_ speech and he thought the _same_ thing… Now I reckon I'm doomed t' repeat my father's failures. Never could save myself. Never brave enough t' be _honest_ and risk losin'. But your momma was. If she'd lived, she'd've risked your love t' keep y' from bein' too _weak_ and _afraid_ t' tell your sweetheart y' gotta sort it out alone."

Suddenly, Remy grabbed Oli's collar and yanked him to the side.

A ten foot snake shot past them like a loose chain, a streak of copper vanishing into the shadows.

" _Jesus_!" Oli shouted. "I didn't even _see_ it!"

"Mighty glad y' got someone who knows what t' look for," he said with mock-humility.

Oli would fall on a sword before admit it – but he took those words to heart. He knew he was more than Scott's puppet and Meg was more than his "sweetheart", but he also knew that the only way to prove it – _to everyone_ – was to take a break. How would Scott react? Would Meg wait for him? Who was Oli without their steadfast support? He _had_ to know. Anyway, he'd already decided his family needed him and would consume his life. For a long time, he'd been trying to fit Meg into this picture without success. There was no _room_ for her in his immediate future. It wasn't fair to make her settle for second best.

"But… You're coming home, right?" Meg asked. "After you're done?"

"No. After I help my dad with the kids, I'm coming back to Wakanda."

"Oli… What about Nationals? Senior trip? _Graduation?_ "

"Babe, we're _saving lives_! You _really_ think I should trade _that_ to march around in a stupid robe for a blank piece of paper?"

" _Yes_!"

He huffed and they looked in opposite directions.

"If you're staying," she said, "so am I."

" _No_."

" _Yes!"_

"I've talked to your father. You're going home."

"It's not fair! I mean, I know _they're_ your family, too, but – it feels like you're _abandoning_ us."

He took a deep breath. "Meg – I love you. I always will. But I'm… I've _gotta_ do this. I can't ask you to keep your promises when I haven't kept mine."

"What are you saying?"

"Once words gets around at school that I'm not coming back, guys are gonna ask you out. You should go to prom and homecoming. Only get _one_ senior year, and you shouldn't waste it _missing_ me."

"I hadn't thought about prom…" Tears filled her eyes. "But it doesn't matter!"

"It matters to _you_. Don't _act_ like it doesn't to make me happy."

"It's called _compromise_ , Olivier! And it's what you _do_ for the people you love! You don't _dump_ someone just because you can't _see_ them anymore! I _love_ you and I'll _never_ love anyone else!"

She'd never been more beautiful than she was at that moment, and it broke his heart. He didn't know what to do. His father was right: this could only end badly. Even Oli could see that. But there was another force, something deep and primal. The bond that had always existed between them was suddenly unbreakable. Something undeniable pushed them together.

"I love you, too," he said.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He had another destination, but his libido seized his mind and drove it off a cliff. His remains were consumed in the fiery passion that ensued.

They fell together and – this time – there was no reluctance. It felt natural. Unstoppable.

He undressed her more roughly than he should have. His excitement made him reckless. When he touched her, he forced his hands to move slowly and tenderly, but the conflict between desire and love shook him. Literally. He couldn't stop trembling. She soothed him with kisses and sweet words, but behind the loving gaze, he saw her nervousness. She knew where this was headed, too.

When they lay together, he worshipped her body with his. Their telepathic connection guided his administrations to pile pleasure on pleasure. She was strung tight before melting in rapture. He never tired of her sweet little sigh; her clenched thighs collapsing as ecstasy gushed from her sex. The hot, pearly cream glistened on her pubic hair and slowly trickled down to the dark crevice of her ass. Reverently, he traced it with his fingers. He thought she'd be uncomfortable, but she urged him on with throaty groans and innocent gasps. There, he caressed her back opening, slick with pleasure, and found that it opened like a flower.

His heart hammered in his ears. With trepidation, he pulled back and slid in again. This entrance was so tight and welcoming that he was afraid of hurting her. Certainly, _he_ could never be so vulnerable, and therefore, he could never be too respectful of her boundaries.

His slow and sweet movements had her panting and gasping desperately. Close, she pulsed around his finger, but suddenly pulled away and kissed him. The smell of her sex filled the air and made him delirious. When she guided his cock to her sweet opening, he pushed on without pause. There was no pain. No blood this time. Only the warm, deep kiss of her cunt. A wonderful feeling flooded through him. It wasn't just physical pleasure – it was the feeling of coming home. She felt it, too. Their minds, their bodies were one. They were completely connected.

He knew when she'd adjusted to his penetration, and she knew he wanted to be deeper. Her legs wrapped around him and they moved together. One thrust at a time, they ceased to be individuals and formed a single entity.

They even climaxed together.

Oli felt a peace he'd never known. It didn't matter that they were about to separate. Half of him was with her, and half of her was with him. They'd always be together now.

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
The brothers in blue and mourners in black stood together as Detective Mackay was laid to rest. Rizzoli looked around and quickly spotted the Boudreauxes, who appeared serene. Why _shouldn't_ they be? They'd dropped their biggest antagonist and mutilated another. Agent King had been badly burned and blinded. The details were still sketchy, but Rizzoli knew he was in intensive care and constantly sedated. Rumors implied he'd lost his mind, at least temporarily.

What had they _done_ to him?

After the service, everyone slowly drifted away. Rizzoli watched Marie and René Boudreaux unlock their car and realized she might never get another chance to confront them. The detective in her demanded answers.

"Got a sec?" she asked, gripping René's door open.

"Detective..?"

"Never mind who I am. I know who _you_ are. Not as well as Mackay but better than King. So why'd you let _me_ live? Or did you plan to knock me off in Bekka's bedroom?"

For the first time, Rizzoli saw the murderous flash behind his eyes. The reveal was quickly concealed with a warm, easy smile.

"Let go of my car, ma'am."

"You're hysterical!" his wife said. "Do whatever you _Yankees_ do t' find peace!"

"He was a _good man_. Despite _everything_ you've done, he _cared_ about your family! He didn't deserve this!"

"He was de best, ma'am," agreed René. "We cared for him, too."

The couple slid into their car and before he slammed the door, Rizzoli heard Marie mutter: "…why he only died _once_."

…:::…

 _S.W.O.R.D. Interplanetary Station  
_ Remy led his three oldest children into the wide, open space station where Sarah waited with most of the children. They screamed and squealed and surged, pulling him down like an army of ants. They never stood still, even as Remy tried to introduce them.

"This is Remi Junior, their leader. We just call 'm Remi… _That_ little spitfire's Oksana! Able, Cumar, Eudana… Ikeno, half of my second set of twins. His brother ain't here… That's Caraned. Ned, c'mere!... Zu, Tomen, Chiku, Kevaar… My third set of twins, Fikira and Tendre… _This_ little angle's my _Joie_ … Monami, Iset, Jadida… Stop shoving! Caramen and Nefertariel… Poor girl, she didn't know her name so we call her Elle… Imo… and Chibo, the baby."

Chibo puffed up his chest. "I am NOT de bébé!"

"So twins run in the family," said Honor, rubbing her belly. "Good to know!"

One problem the family would never experience was acceptance. There were so many needs, so much love waiting to be received. Even if they hadn't shared a father, they would have instantly loved each other.

Remy took Sarah aside and asked: "Where's de others?"

She shook her head sadly.

"Can you stay wit' the girls? Oli, come wit' me."

He pulled himself out of the pit of six-year-olds and followed his father down a narrow hall.

"I wanna check on Hattie first," said Remy.

Hattusa, or "Hattie", was undoubtedly the runt. Four inches shorter than and half as wide as his siblings, Hattie had pined for his father at considerable damage to his own health. His sweet little freckled face lit up as he cried: "Papa!"

Remy cuddled on the bed with him and asked the nurse about his condition.

"Luckily, we realized he wasn't eating and started monitoring his vitals. He stopped drinking, so we put him on an IV. His heart's under considerable strain, but he's refusing solids."

"I'm not hungry!" he protested.

"Mais, petit, you gotta give your heart some fuel. Try for me. Oui?"

"Okay…"

Oli asked: "Was he _starved_?"

A nurse presented a plate and Remy explained as he spoon-fed Hattie like a baby.

"They all were. Don't really think he was treated worse. See, food was all he could control. This is _his_ way of controllin' it."

Next, they proceeded down the hall to another room. Remy steeled himself and said: "Issa took it de worst. I shoulda let you see him first. _He'll_ take de most outta you. But me bein' here don't do _him_ any good and _Hattie_ needed me, so… Don't let 'm get close enough t' touch you."

He opened the door to a destroyed room. Furniture had been broken, blood marked the walls, and at the center was a screaming, one-armed little boy. Two nurses struggled to subdue him. He had a jagged piece of wood that he swung like a knife. One nurse got cut, but managed to pry the weapon from him. Then they stood back and watched, ready to defend against the next attack. Cornered, the boy dropped and began to slam his head on the floor. The nurses swooped in, picked him up, and he immediately fought to bite and kick and claw.

"He's Ikeno's twin brother," Remy explained, watching the scene impassively. "Issa. My little devil…"

The nurses struggled to carry the boy to a hyperbolic chamber. He resisted, but once inside, curled up quietly and slammed the door shut.

"Tiny, dark places are all he wants," he continued. "I've tried _everything_ with him. Meanness, sweetness, Shi'ar tech, herbal remedies… Come on-"

Oli walked to the chamber and telepathically reached out to the troubled little boy. His mind was even more troubled than his behavior. Calmly, Oli called out and waited again and again. Issa pushed him away every time.

He could've _forced_ his way in, but he believed Issa's problems stemmed from other people being too forceful. Oli wanted to prove that he would be different – _trustworthy_.

They visited Kayla next. A tiny beauty with honey hair and bright blue eyes, she exhibited neither fury nor sorrow. She was simply dead inside. Her tiny arms and neck revealed cuts and burns: old and new.

"Kayla, _mon chou_ , this is your big brother, Oli."

She glanced his way and then down again.

Remy hugged her and then lightly touched her hand. "What's this?"

"The water got too hot… It was an accident."

"Anyone else get hurt?"

"Jadida. It was an accident."

All of the children had experienced trauma, that much was true, but Kayla hadn't been anymore injured than the rest of them. Oli suspected she'd been broken _before_ the massacre, possibly even before her birth. She lacked _something_ deep down. Nature hadn't provided her with the necessary tools to survive.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
"Alright team," said Honor, "or what's left of us… We'll work until Oli gets back. We have no idea how long that'll be. Until then, Tess is field leader. Questions?"

Vaughn looked around. "Where's Ray?"

"Gone. Why?"

"She coming back with Oli?"

Silence.

"She didn't tell me good-bye," he said.

"It's you and me again, lover," said Honor.

He scowled.

Honor could feel her nausea start to subside. It had rushed over her like an avalanche, but now the snow was beginning to melt. A couple of good meals would fix her. But as her health returned, her body beamed with new life. Every smell, taste, and touch was amplified. The precognitive visions (which she always had but could choose not to see) struck furiously and frequently.

She didn't like what she saw.

…:::…

 _S.W.O.R.D. interplanetary station  
_ Remy, Raven, and Sarah took most of the kids to New Orleans while Oli stayed behind with Issa and Kayla. Hattie, they decided, would fare better in the family with routine and companionship. He wouldn't _hurt_ anyone. Although the other kids teased his small stature and threatened his life with their contagious pathogens, they wouldn't _hurt_ him. Issa and Kayla, however, were certain dangers.

Oli started treating Issa first, since he was the worst. Many days were spent sitting in the eye of Hurricane Issa. Finally, Oli realized the boy would never quiet his mind and spirit because he _couldn't_. The pain and rage inside him weren't _his_ , but monsters created by others. Oli caged and compacted the beasts, silencing and burying them.

Issa roamed his own mind like a foreign land. Eventually, he shared memories. Agony. Terror. Hell wasn't a cave of fire and brimstone; it was a fortified basement with a concrete ceiling that kept out all light and sound. There was a man – Issa never saw his face – who fed him spoiled food and dirty water. Sometimes he was taken out and given to other men. They were kind and promised to help… But he had to do horrible things. When he failed or refused, people died, he was hurt, and thrown back into the basement.

Eventually, he snapped. He gave into the rage. The man chained him to a wall, but Issa fought on and hurt himself so badly that the arm had to be amputated. The surgery did not go well. He couldn't stop bleeding and turned feverish. That's when the ceiling came off. Bright, cold air gave him a headache that hadn't gone away since. A man took him away; said he was Issa's father, and that he would help. But Issa knew better than to trust anyone.

' _Before the man with the cage… What do you remember?' Oli asked._

Issa showed him a buxom woman in a house made a timber. She wore animal hide and smelled of motherly love. He had three brothers, much older, who would carry him on their shoulders and sing loudly when he wanted to sleep. Mother would smack them, and Issa's father would laugh heartily. He was broad man with grey hair on his chest, back, and arms. Issa would follow his father, walking as if he wore a heavily padded suit, practicing for the day when his twiggy limbs grew as large as his father's. Ikeno was Issa's twin, and people often confused them. To add to their confusion, the boys called each other "Mess'i" because they were born to the Messiah generation.

Then the world ended. Mother carried them deep into the jungle, weeping that Father and Brothers were dead. Other mothers ran with her, but they were cut down one by one. Mother tried to send the twins up a tree, but they were too frightened to climb. She died trying to push them up the trunk.

A man with a bone-white face gathered the Messiah generation and put them on a ship. Oli realized, although Issa didn't, that he'd been sold to intergalactic slave traders. One by one, the children were placed on a platform, where their potential futures were displayed. Most would be strong, beautiful, powerful, and intelligent. They fetched a good price.

But not Issa. No one wanted him, so he was _given_ away…

Oli did his best to _mold_ – not erase – Issa's memories. He drew forward the love and pride he'd had for his maternal family, and dampened the pain of losing them. He highlighted Remy's actions, which were pure, and de-emphasized his words, which echoed Issa's abusers. He never knew if he was doing the right thing or not, but every day he communicated with Raven and Honor. Raven was exhausted from Guild training and childcare. Honor was exhilarated at the plant's progress.

Desperately, _desperately_ , he wanted to contact Meg, but he didn't. He'd given her the option. Now he had to give her space to decide.

His pain was visible, and attracted Issa. For the first time in three years, the boy empathized.

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Oh, another song by the Heavy! Where has this band been all my life? This song probably carries the theme of this whole story; problem being every man has a different definition of "good". I used a variety of origins for the kiddies' names. Most of them are African or ancient names, although there's a hefty dose of French inspired names as well. I figured some mothers would've wanted to honor the biological father in the name. The 'Cara' kids are descendants of chieftains. Oksana is the only one named for her mother.

 **Next Chapter:** Oli confronts Scott about trying to kill and kidnap the LeBeaus. S.H.I.E.L.D. and Wakanda prepare for war, putting loved ones at odds.


	13. Curse Me Good

**Chapter Thirteen: Curse Me Good  
** _If you wanna cry 'bout something, I'll make it something worth crying for.  
And if you need to curse me, curse me good!  
If you wanna lie 'bout something, then make it something worth dying for.  
And if you need to curse me, curse me good!  
Don't smile at my face, spit on my back.  
Do you kiss your mother with a mouth like that?  
Love it, leave it, it's all good for me.  
-"Curse Me Good" by the Heavy_

Bekka was tracking a rabbit when Nate found her. If she was surprised to see him, she didn't show it. Slowly, she stood and slid her sling-shot into her bra strap.

' _How is everyone?'_ he signed.

' _Alive.'_

' _I'm sorry.'_

She watched him with an unreadable expression.

' _I lost myself,'_ he continued. _'I wish-'_

An arrow struck his back, cutting his words short. He fell silently.

Honor approached from behind, a long-bow slung across her back.

"Still use me as bait?!" Bekka screamed.

"'I love you, but I'll never see you again.' That was the gist of it. Then he was gonna turn us into the authorities."

Bekka struggled to pull the arrow out. "Poisoned?"

"No…" Honor looked overcome with sorrow. "I really _didn't_ want him _dead_ …"

Honor left him on the ground while Bekka struggled. The arrow was lodged in his spine. Weeping, she said, "Tell me what I do! Please! _Please_ don't die!"

Badly injured, Nate used his telekinesis to dispel the arrow. He attempted to repair the wound in the same manner, but he could not heal himself while simultaneously containing the Legacy Virus. It was like a tennis game. The wound would stop bleeding, allowing the virus to spread over new territory. Then the virus would freeze, only for the bleeding to resume.

Bekka applied pressure.

"Go," Nate said. "Get the hell out of here."

"Don't die! She's _wrong_. You're no snitch!"

"I tried to unfix it. I'll protect you, but you _must_ go home. The closer you are to Honor, the worse it'll be. I know this goes against _everything_ you've been taught, but _please_ trust me."

She understood what he meant but didn't say. He'd revoked the false memories, corrected the altered evidence, and removed his unconditional protection from Bekka and her family. Now he wanted her to fall in line. But if he thought she could be frightened into compliance, he was a fool.

"They'll come for you," he warned.

Watching him struggle, she debated ending it. Instead, she spat on the ground.

Alone, bleeding, Nate sent out a weak telepathic call and waited for a rescue. Honor had time to gather her army and dig in for a fight, which was exactly what she'd get.

…:::…

 _S.W.O.R.D. Interplanetary Station_  
Issa was more difficult, but Kayla wasn't easy. A deeper investigation confirmed his initial theory of hereditary depression. Parts of her mind worked against her – even against _itself_. From time to time, parts of her psyche completely collapsed, and she would mimic the pain by harming her body. The internal damage was severe, but only the external damage was ever treated.

Oli stabilized her crumbling mind, but his work never stood longer than a minute. Kayla would knock them down almost as soon as he finished. But he kept re-building until a foundation stayed. With a solid hold, she finally helped to erect a weak structure. Sometimes the construction only stood for a day, but it was still progress. With a foundation in place, she could always build again. And she did.

"She needs lots of encouragement," Oli told his father. "You can tell when she gets down. It's like a cloud comes over her. Tell her you like to see her happy, that helps."

Remy didn't seem to hear. Instead, he watched Issa and Kayla slowly integrate back into the family.

The other children clearly remembered being hurt by the two, and were reluctant to approach. Ikeno led the effort, hugging his twin brother and speaking some secret language.

"How's Hattie?" asked Oli.

"Hm? Oh, he's good. Hank suggested a milk-heavy diet, so I'm in the market for cattle."

"Wish I could help, but 'On really needs me in-"

"No worries, son. Y' could spend _eternity_ workin' out their issues."

"Time well spent."

"It's not yours t' spend," he said, not unkindly. "Thanks. For everythin'. You're de only telepath worth your salt."

Feeling super charged from his father's praise, Oli found the courage to confront his mentor. Part of him knew what Scott would say, but he had to ask.

"My father said you planned to kill him. That you planned to kill _all_ of us. Is it true?"

Pregnant silence followed.

"I'm not the man I was," Scott finally said.

Oli's mouth hung open. " _Why_?"

"Your father tried to kill Honor." Scott huffed but didn't look away. "Bet he _neglected_ that bit of information. Before that… He was fatally wounded and your mother _poisoned_ him to try and save his life. He went insane. I didn't think there was anything left to save."

"How was he wounded?"

"On a mission."

"He says you _left_ him."

"He disobeyed a direct order to retreat. Yes. He was left. If it happened now, I'd follow him hell or high water, but I acted in the best interests of the _mission_. Son, I – I'm sorry to say it, but he _should've_ listened. Your mother blamed herself. She thought if she'd gone with him, she could've _saved_ him. Then _none_ of this would've happened. Maybe she was right. If he and I had been on speaking terms when Mr. Sinister asked for you kids… Maybe he would've asked _me_ for help. Maybe Rogue would still be _alive_."

He was silent for a long time, and Oli could see the weight of so many deaths crashing on Scott's shoulders. Rogue hadn't died alone that day. In addition to all the fallen X-Men, most of the students at Xavier's had been massacred, and a space civilization Oli never knew had been exterminated. But he never shed a tear for anyone else. The loss of his mother had been so painful that it blighted any sympathy he might've felt for others. Scott didn't weigh his own family as any more worthy than someone else's; every loss was agonizing for him. Perhaps he felt it more acutely because it _hadn't_ been his family.

"In my defense," Scott continued, "I would've wanted _him_ to do the same if our positions had been reversed. If I ever hurt _Meg_ , drop me in a _heartbeat_ … We tried to be _neat_."

"We?"

"Emma and I."

" _Emma_?"

"Rogue and Wolverine stopped us, of course… I was prepared to take drastic measures to _protect_ you and your sister. I had to anticipate the worst, so I planned to _eliminate_ your father by any means. Even if it meant eliminating your _mother_. I regret what I did. Especially since Honor discovered my plans and nearly _died_ trying to stop me. She attacked Emma, who was pregnant with Alexander. We thought we'd lost them _both_ … Dark days I _heavily_ regret."

Oli felt his brows pull together. "How could you pretend to be their _friend_?"

"I _am_."

Oli shook his head. "After you planned to kill my _parents_ and my _sister_ almost killed your _pregnant_ _wife_ … You had _no problem_ with me dating Meg?"

"Remember the day your parents died? I delivered the news to you and Raven. Honestly, it was one of the worst moments of my life. I've said it a hundred times, but it _never_ gets easier. That day, _I_ became responsible for you. And your sister. I love you _just_ as much as my sons. The fact that you're now a seventeen-year-old boy who has the hots for my daughter _complicates_ things, but it doesn't change my _responsibilities_. Or my affection."

 _Liar!_ Scott would have to be _quicker_ if he wanted to deceive a LeBeau. He could smell bullshit a mile away! The questions, the sentimental story, the passionate declaration that still left his question unanswered: all proved Remy right. But what could Oli do? Accuse Scott until he got his story straight and lied well enough to be believed? No, he'd move on to the next question.

"What about the team you sent to our house? _Armed_? When you _knew_ my folks weren't there?"

"You and your sister needed protection. Obviously, your _mother_ didn't recognize the danger you were in. I knew if I had possession of you, she would comply."

"What if she hadn't?"

"She would have."

"But if she _hadn't_?" Oli demanded. " _What_ would you have done?"

"Your _safety_ was _always_ my primary concern… Mistakes were made. I hope you'll _forgive_ mine."

He didn't think he could. Every single day since his mother died, Scott had pretended to be his friend. Worse, he resented Emma for her betrayal, and Meg for her deceit. She surely knew _something_ but had said _nothing_. Her mother was her best friend. He couldn't believe for a second she didn't know. Now that he doubted her, he questioned _everything_ between them. Why were they on the same team? Why had she been present at his lessons with Emma? How much did she _really_ love him, and how much was just mimicking her parent's kindness towards him? He couldn't speak to her, and her response was damning silence. The standoff stretched, reaffirming his suspicions. He realized Scott must've conveyed the conversation to Meg. Forced to choose, she sided with her parents.

In December, Raven passed on a rumor that Meg had gone skiing with Rico. He had lost her.

…

 _Our Lady of Peace Hospital  
New Orleans  
_"Thank you for meeting me, Doc-"

"If you _please_ , Detective, I haven't much time. The nurses said you _insisted_ on seeing me."

"Because _you_ ordered Agent King's isolation."

"Correct."

"And I need to speak with him."

"Impossible. He's suffered a _severe mental breakdown_ which _I_ need _time_ to properly treat. Which _can't_ be done if you're _interrogating_ him!"

"I spoke with him twenty-four hours before his injury. Now, I'm _not_ a doctor, but I can't believe a perfectly stable man could become _so_ unstable without serious trauma. And _you're_ not a detective, so let me inform you that justice delayed is often justice denied. Memories fade and evidence is lost. I _must_ speak with Agent King. If you insist on a warrant, you'll get it."

Dr. Lewis removed his round glasses and said: "You _must_ know that anything he discloses will be inadmissible."

"Let me worry about that."

Agent King had been badly burned. Fire or blistering heat wounds warped his chest, shoulders and arms. Around his blindfold were different markings. Chemical burns. From Rizzoli's perspective, he appeared to have wept flames.

"Agent King," she said, "This is Detective Rizzoli. We spoke the day before your accident. Do you remember me?"

He trembled and whispered: "They – they – they said you'd come."

"Who did? The nurses?"

"I'm not – I'm not – you can't speak or they'll appear."

"Do you remember anything about the accident?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! How could you _be_ so _stupid_?! I let them out! And now they're _everywhere_! _Always!_ "

"Agent, calm-"

"They're going to _kill_ her! Cut her throat! But _I_ can slow them down. As long as I'm here, they can't leave. As long as I don't give them power, they can't have it."

" _Who's_ going to kill _who_?"

He rocked back and forth, chanting: "The gate's open, my soul's mine. The gate's open, my soul's mine."

"Good night, Agent King."

She'd reached the door when he called out.

" _Detective!_ You know the problem with the truth? No one believes it!"

She wouldn't argue against King's diagnosis of psychosis or schizophrenia, but the scene of the "accident" indicated supernatural forces. Some mutates could hear thoughts, know the future, and commune with the dead. How could she be certain King was insane? How could anyone?

…:::…

 _Wakanda  
_ After Nate metaphorically stabbed Honor in the back (and she literally returned the favor), the team relocated to the palace in the capital. It was her idea, so everyone knew it was for the best. Later, they would regret not asking more questions, but at the time, it seemed like the only option.

King David's wedding to Princess Shuri boosted and unified the weakened nation. Briefly.

Then dissidents selected another rival king, T'Challa's cousin, W'Kabi. He provided a figurehead for every rebel to gather behind, but had no real power until foreign nations began to support him. The UN had been informed by Dr. Summers of King David's murky involvement in his predecessor's assassination. They were more interested in Bekka Boudreaux: the one who'd pulled the trigger. Considerable pressure was being mounted to extradite the girl, which W'Kabi promised to do.

"This, I _will not_ do," David promised Honor. "But _you_ must show me the way out. With enough political support, W'Kabi could overthrow me and send her to the slaughter. Then all my promises will be for _nothing_."

Honor breathed deeply with her eyes closed. "You are Wakanda's beloved and chosen king. When _they_ know you like _I_ know you, they will _love_ you like _I_ love you. Your story must be broadcast. Printed in every paper. How you were imprisoned for your ideas… How your love for country and kin sustained you… How you took on the mantel of _Klaw_ to reclaim the land of your fathers from the _tyrant Black Panther_ … How Bekka was guided by the Almighty to do what an _army_ failed to accomplish – _avenge_ the injustice suffered by your people! The UN's only power over you is your _secrets_. Reveal them first."

"I will prepare a draft." He paused. "This will work?"

"Nothing unites people like division. It's the new establishment against the old. With your strength and charisma, people will be praise your name. W'Kabi will go into hiding and try to flee the country. When he does, he'll be portrayed as a traitor and executed by a mob."

It all came to pass exactly as Honor predicted, and before S.H.I.E.L.D. knew it, King David was working in the field to heal the sick and injured who'd been abandoned when X.S.E. withdrew its support.

"St. King David!" newspapers proclaimed. "Fixes broken promises!" In a statement, the King said: _"I have been deeply moved by the misery in my land. Every hungry man, woman, and child will find a home in my palace. If I must, I will strip the treasury bare to feed my people!"_

It worked. The palace resembled a refugee camp, but King David couldn't _move_ without crowds rushing toward him. When he appeared to distribute food, they chanted his name. The landmarks of his life became shrines to the Saint King, and it was rumored that his touch could cure any ailment. How could such a close-knit and united clan want for more? What could the international community offer them? For the first time in years, they had _more_ than hope – they had _purpose_.

In this gilded cage, Honor was made Chief Counselor. She was given a decorative uniform and was never far from the King's side. She was content.

But Oli wasn't.

"Why am I even here?" he asked her. "I left Salem Center to help Wakanda, and you've – _hijacked_ the whole country!"

She smiled sweetly. "Dear brother, aren't you _happy_?" She placed his hand on her growing belly. "Does it think yet?"

"Stop changing the subject! I see what you've done – manipulated _everyone_ to be fanatical about Klaw. Millions would kill and die for him, because of _you_! Our powers weren't meant to be used this way!"

"Says who? _Cyclops_? He wants millions to kill and die for _him_ and that's _worse_. You're going to feel like a real turd at supper." She smiled. "King David and I have a surprise for you! We've been recruiting workers for the plant. So far, we have a hundred. _Good_ men with construction and engineering experience. Security forces, too. They'll reboot the CTM power plant… And _you'll_ lead them."

"Me? 'On, I – I'm not-"

"You will be. He's going to make you Captain of the Reconstruction Regiment."

"Doesn't make me _qualified_."

"Then _get_ ready. No one else will do and if _you_ fail, the _whole region_ will suffer. What? No 'thank you'?" She paused. "While you're away, an embargo will be imposed. We won't be able to import or export anything, not even _thoughts_ , so I need a favor…"

"You need my telepathy?"

"Actually, _Vaughn_ does…" She'd been so confident discussing huge construction projects and international strife, but now seemed unsure. She picked at her fingernail as she spoke. "Ray never said good-bye and they left a lot unresolved. He needs closure, and frankly, so does she."

He bit his tongue.

"Go on, say it."

"You're more worried about _Vaughn_ than you are _me_! Not _once_ have you asked about Meg! Do you _know_? Or do you just not _care_?"

" _Of course_ I care, don't be melodramatic! And I know more than you think I do. Would you _like_ to discuss Megan?"

He hesitated. "Not with you."

"That's what I thought. So you'll help a sister out?"

He nodded. "Wait –" There was so much he wanted to ask about his parents, Scott, and Meg, but he knew she'd scoff if he asked about two feuding old men long ago and far away. What did it matter when the here and now needed them? But she'd never sneer at his feelings. LeBeaus were terribly sentimental about romance. "Does she still love me?"

She smiled sadly. "Your fates are as tightly intertwined as your parents. I see a happy home with a child. Or I see a successful but lonely politician who brings happiness to a foreign land. Both images are brief. You're cursed with a short life, just like your mother, so chose your legacy wisely. A life in Wakanda finds you mending broken things. Your death will be easier to shallow knowing your work was complete. But a life with Meg means _breaking_ things… Hearts, homes, futures… It'll tear this family apart and be the end of the world. Is a short life with her worth _that_?"

 _Yes_. He knew that now. Every fiber in him wanted to consume Meg every moment they had left together, but first, he had to help Raven. If he went to Meg first, he would lose his resolve to do anything else.

He didn't know that he'd have to _force_ Raven to meet Vaughn on the astral plane, or that she'd be so bitter towards her former lover. Oli tried to melt into the walls as they hurled accusations. _"You_ _ **wanted**_ _our baby to die!" "It was a_ _ **mistake**_ _, not a baby!" "I thought you_ _ **loved**_ _me! You_ _ **abandoned**_ _me!" "I freaked out, Ray! You said you loved me… and then got pregnant… It was too fast." "If you_ _ **love**_ _someone, you_ _ **change**_ _for them!"_

Oli hadn't known his sister was capable of feeling such pain, of inflicting it on others. Wakanda had transformed Ray into someone he didn't know or like. He couldn't confront her, or she'd feel rejected. Instead, he sought out the sweet and compassionate balm of Meg.

" _Marry me?" His first words after weeks of silence._

"Wha-?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Olls?"

" _I'm sorry. I know I've been a jackass." His astral form version took her hands. "I thought I had to find out who I was without you. Now I know. I'm just a sad, lost,_ _ **miserable**_ _person without you. I don't care about_ _ **Rico**_ _. And I'm sick of our families mucking up everything! Let's have something they can't take. Will you be my wife?"_

"Yes! I love you!" She showered him with kisses. "I love you so much!"

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
When Remy and Raven LeBeau suddenly returned with twenty-five children, the workload was overwhelming. René quickly pulled every resource to support them, but Marie (and the Guild) weren't initially on board. René was glad to lead the charge. Regardless of the resistance, he knew it was the _right_ thing to do. Marie had fretted about the potential power struggle, the drain on resources, but ironically, René felt in charge for the first time. Remy had been content to follow orders. Now that he'd completed his first big heist, his loans had been repaid – _with interest_ : he destroyed the evidence linking Bekka to Lopez. The case against the Boudreauxes froze.

To celebrate all their successes, René and his wife were hosting a party at the new LeBeau residence. Financed from the sales of some vacant family property, and built over three lots in the Garden District, the recently completed mansion was the latest tourist attraction. It was breathtaking. The mere size of it attracted attention, and when people heard that a local man had built it for his _twenty-eight_ children, they naturally asked questions. How did he manage? Where were the mothers? Was the inside as beautiful as the outside?

René hadn't actually seen it completed. He was excited for an exclusive tour. Marie: not-so-much.

"Ain't _right_ dat his house is bigger," she sulked, lining her eyes.

"Got more people," said René. "And he's _earned_ it."

"We work on _commission_ now? Ain't right."

"Jealousy doesn't become you, _ma chere_."

" _Weakness_ doesn't become _you_."

He scowled and left without her.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
On the day Oli left the capital for the power plant, his stomach was in knots. He would be _hours_ away from family. _Scores_ of workers would look to him to guidance. He was so overwhelmed.

"Don't worry," Honor said. "I know what challenges await you, and I know you'll conquer them. In six months, you'll be a completely different person."

" _Better_ , I hope." He smiled nervously. Did she know about his secret engagement?

"Your parents were superheroes. You were raised by the greatest spy of her generation. Trained by the greatest telepath. _Greatness_ flows through your veins. _Never_ doubt it."

"Don't forget my sisters – always putting starch in my spine."

She bravely watched him leave, but behind her steady smile was a turbulent mind.

Embargo was coming and nothing could stop it.

Miriam – stupid, bitter woman! – blamed Honor. She said God had turned away from King David for accepting a lesbian into his home. David sided with Honor, as he always did. He _never_ sided with his first wife. Angie's resentment towards 'On deepened with her mother's.

But overall, the nation's isolation changed little. Even in its weakened state, Wakanda fared better than most of her neighbors.

While her siblings carried out their humanitarian efforts, Honor was buried in political intrigue. Raven hired nannies and engineered a hydraulic arm for Issa. Oli coordinated three crews to work 24 hours a day; scouts were constantly running for materials. Meanwhile, 'On helplessly watched Shuri out-maneuver her. Miriam and Aya were _supposed_ to keep her in check, but she was more glamorous and intelligent than them both combined. David had been content to hide Princess Shuri in some harem, but the people still loved her and she loved them. She began as his show-companion, and eventually became his true companion. David, just as clever, consulted Honor about the Princess's true motives.

Honor knew she had to tread carefully.

"She doesn't love you, but she loves your position. As a man, she wants you dead, but as a King, she sees your greatness."

He nodded pensively. "You do not care for her."

"She'll steal your heart from me."

"Kings have no heart."

"Your love is all that keeps us safe. I fear she'll cut my child's throat and throw Bekka to the wolves."

His eyes twinkled. "Then we must correct this."

At the time, she didn't know what he meant, but understanding came soon after. In a vision, she saw Shuri propose a marriage between Bekka and David's oldest son, Isaïe. This would solidify Bekka's place in Wakanda and make persecution abroad virtually impossible. The embargo would be lifted. And from David's perspective, it was a good match. Not only was Isaïe in line to proceed his father as king, but he was also a decorated warrior and young enough to be attractive. Honor's reluctance – and she _would_ be reluctant – would be a wedge between David and her. That was Shuri's _real_ goal, that snake in the grass!

Honor's only option was to stall for time. When Oli and his team re-built, re-booted, and secured the power plant, she seized the opportunity.

"We should celebrate! Nationally!" Honor suggested to the king.

Shuri cut in: "We've had enough celebrations. Our resources should be spent elsewhere."

"Yes, we're all suffering party-fatigue, but _unlike_ your wedding, this is a _real_ event worth celebrating. Finally, people can enjoy a decent standard of living. Hospitals, police departments, businesses! This will be a _huge_ economic boom, and the world needs to _see_ it."

David nodded. "I agree. Morale cannot be underestimated. Especially since the government won't be able to _pay_ its workers. We'll return to our sharecropping system."

"That's a step backwards," said Shuri. "You claim to be the _future_."

He glared and Honor stepped in.

"Sharecropping will work initially. When Turkana and Ghanzia see our success, they will ignore the embargo and resume trade."

"Through them, we can sell and buy with the world," he said. "How _blessed_ I am to be surrounded by such clever minds. If you ladies will excuse me, I have an appointment with the Interior Minister."

Honor took this as a dismissal and kissed his cheek farewell.

But Shuri wouldn't let the issue rest. "Our brother nations will _profit_ off us! We'll go _bankrupt_ from their _bribes_! There is a _better_ way. David, tell her!"

"Do not forget, I am your _king_ as well as your _husband_."

After a tense silence, Honor kissed Shuri farewell, too. It was like embracing a statue.

…:::…

 _Maximum Security Prison  
Undisclosed Location  
_Visiting a child in prison was never a life high-light, but Scott resolved to remain impassive. He would not give Hill the pleasure (or Nate the guilt) of watching Cyclops shed a tear. After intense negotiations, Hill finally agreed to visitation, but Scott had to submit to all sorts of unpleasant security checks. Then he was blindfolded and taken deep, deep underground.

The cells weren't barred, but held with an invisible force field. When one got too close, a warning heat pulsed against the skin. Continue pushing, and body parts were seared off. The rooms were spacious enough and contained simple pleasantries like books, house plants, and art work. Brilliant minds required distractions. Otherwise, they'd ban together and overrun their captors. These prisoners weren't lunatics. Every single one was an Albert Fish, a Ted Kaczynski, a… a Nate Summers.

"Son?"

Nate had been meditating, unaware of an impending visitor. He opened his eyes and smiled warmly.

"Dad. Good to see you."

"Not like this."

Nate's smile stayed. "I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"Are they treating you well?"

"Better than I deserve…"

Scott stepped close to the force field. "I'll do everything I can to get you out of here."

"No, Dad." Nate was still smiling. "I committed a crime. I deserve to be punished. Besides, as long as I keep Wakanda sealed, they're willing to reduce my sentence."

"We wondered how they were keeping telepaths out. Even Emma can't penetrate it. Don't suppose I can convince you to lower the shields for a minute? We're worried about Oli."

"He's fine. Hill knows he's innocent. She'd never let any harm come to him. Tell Meg that."

"How could she? Unless-? She's planning to extradite him, isn't she?"

Nate kept smiling.

"You realize-" Scott stepped closer and smelled his hair burn. "Once Hill's inside, Oli will be a secondary concern. It's _Bekka_ she wants."

At last, his smile slid.

"Nathan, _how_ are they tampering with your powers?"

Scott's escort pulled him back. "Time to go, Mr. Summers."

"Take care, son. _Remember_ who you are."

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** Albert Fish was a sadistic pedophile, serial killer, and cannibal who tortured and killed untold numbers in the early 20th century. Dubbed 'the Boogeyman'. Ted Kaczynski, aka the "unabomber" was/is a brilliant mathematician who sent letter bombs. I could've used many different examples, but their intelligence, lack of remorse, and total devotion to harm really give me the willies.

 **Next Chapter:** Palace intrigue. Lots of it.


	14. Another Story

**Chapter Fourteen: Another Story  
** _Can we go on like it once was?  
Every time I hear another story:  
'Oh the poor boy lost his head.'  
Everybody feels a little crazy but we go on living with it.  
-"Another Story" by the Head and the Heart_

With the start of the New Year, King David established a new Wakanda. He finally unearthed T'Challa's hidden supply of vibranium: a mineral added to the water supply for an increased harvest. King David claimed the old establishment withheld or surrendered vibranium for personal gain, but now, everyone was equal. No one would go hungry again. More importantly, Wakanda would not need foreign aid.

Privately, Honor was to thank, but all the public credit belonged to the King. She didn't mind. Because _she_ had helped make this happen – and Shuri had _not_ – Honor was confident in her place. Surely, the princess knew where her late brother hid his most valuable possessions. Her silence was a betrayal to the King. His sudden and _grotesque_ adoration for his new bride concealed a desire for revenge. Shuri's days were numbered.

Wakanda submitted a formal request for the African Union to end her exile.

Honor supported the notion. By keeping the royal family visible, advising the King about who to court, bribe, and threaten, she kept focus on international affairs. She was _desperate_ to keep David (and the world) distracted from Bekka, but little sister saw the writing on the wall.

Bekka realized that since Nate had turned on them, she would be in Wakanda for a _very_ long time. She wasn't afraid. Hunting, birthing babies, building wells and dams – everyday here had been better than _any_ in New Orleans.

Princess Shuri _subtly_ pushed her stepson, Isaïe, towards Bekka. They found themselves seated together at dinner. He was her formal escort at the power plant opening celebration. Every time Bekka needed something, Isaïe was the one sent to fill her request.

 _Fine_ , she decided, _he better know what he's getting_. She enlisted in the army. Weekdays were spent in barracks with the troops; weekends she camped in the woods. She refused to cover her hair or attend mosque or live in the palace. Isaïe and his father weren't deterred, but Miriam pulled him one way while Shuri pushed him another. Bekka thought the final decision would lie with her and Isaïe, but King David did not leave things to chance.

He assembled the palace families in a formal meeting. Once again, Bekka found herself seated next to Isaïe. Honor, entering her final trimester, sat closer to the king.

"Thank you all for coming," he greeted them. "Now that the poor can return home, we can re-claim our palace. I think this is a good time to re-assign apartments. My beloved wife, Miriam, maintains the home, so the decision is hers."

He sat and Miriam stood. "The King has apartment A-1. I will occupy A-2 with my children. Aya has A-3. Honor and her family have A-4. Shuri will take A-5."

Shuri objected. "Apartment A-2 has _always_ been occupied by a royal princess. I have spent a _lifetime_ -!"

"Do not concern yourself," Miriam said. "Your things are being moved as we speak."

"You _dare_ touch _my_ property?"

"They will be handled with all the courtesy due a _king's wife!_ You must fear the discovery of some treasonous correspondence. King David can forgive you for loving your brother, but your loyalty belongs to _us_ now!"

Both women turned to the king, who surprised everyone by saying: " _Miriam_ runs my home."

Miriam swallowed happy tears and continued: "Every apartment has enough room for servants. These hand-outs detail your budget for re-decorating, and budgets are _firm_. Questions?"

"Why do _you_ get a larger allowance?" Shuri said.

"I have five children. When _you_ give our husband a child, _then_ you will be compensated."

Aya said, "I do not need so much. Shuri can have my remainder."

"Generous," said Miriam dismissively. "But unacceptable. I know you are a humble woman, but you are a _princess_ now. You must _look_ the part. If you have anything left over, give it to the poor. People will love you more for feeding them than Princess Shuri will love you for satin curtains."

Shuri objected again: "A-5 is too far from my husband. _I_ should be _closer_ than his _white oracle_!"

"A-4 has more rooms," Miriam said. "She has a partner and soon a child to provide for. Consider her noble brother. He is a grown man! Should he live in a _closet_?"

"And a _sister_ ," Honor added.

Miriam looked to her husband, who nodded. Grim-faced, she continued: "I intend to place Bekka in the B-apartments. My oldest son is making his home there. It is my… _hope_ … that she will join him."

Honor's face went white.

David laughed. "Surely, you are _not_ surprised!"

No one knew where to look.

Finally, Bekka stood. "I am no princess. Have nothing to offer. But I _belong_ here. I _feel_ it! If you want, I'm happy to join."

"Bekka!" said Honor, "You don't even _know_ this man! Nate broke your heart and you're not thinking clearly."

The king stood. "I apologize for any offense. None was intended. You know how I cherish your family. I would sacrifice a great deal to preserve our union."

For once, Honor was lost for words.

"It is a cultural difference," he continued. "Your culture doesn't arrange marriages. But she is fond of him. Does this not appease you?"

"Yes, but – this is a _huge_ decision. I expect a monogamous marriage for her. I would never accept-"

"Not your decision," Bekka said. "They accept a Christian. I accept polygamy."

Honor hid her face.

"This matter need not be settled today," said David, glowing. "Let's proceed, shall we?"

…:::…

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Moroccan Field Office  
_ Maria Hill was more than Nicky Fury's replacement. She'd been his protégé – his _friend_. When Nate Summers gunned him down… No, that wasn't fair. The coward used _others_ to gun him down! Fury died friendless, alone, and had nearly been buried that way. Hill thought her friend was a traitor, a liar and a thief. No, that wasn't fair, either. Summers _made_ her think those things, just like he'd _forced_ those men to murder Fury.

Never again would Summers have full possession of his powers.

If the choice had been left to her, Summers would never again see the light of day. But he had too much to contribute. The X.S.E. decided to grant him limited freedom in order to bring justice. The Boudreaux-LeBeau clan assassinated King T'Challa and then killed Fury to conceal their involvement. Now they stood at the apex of power.

Hill didn't believe _any_ of this was happenstance. LeBeau was _psychic_. When she left New Orleans, she intended to find Klaw and help him commit regicide. She intended to be kingmaker and then help him rule over Africa's most powerful nation.

And Hill would _prove_ it.

"Detective Rizzoli, thanks for returning my call so promptly."

"How can I help, Director?"

"I'm curious about your RICO case. Are you free to discuss it?"

She laughed bitterly. "This is about LeBeau, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily…"

"My vics had connections up and down the Eastern seaboard. They stole some intel… I don't know _what_ or from _who_ , but apparently it was worth _killing_ for. The trail led to New Orleans, but went cold there." She paused. "I'd direct you to the police there, but it's a waste of time."

"Have they been compromised?"

"I turned my evidence over to Agent King. What's his conclusion?"

"I'm afraid that's classified. Is your investigation in Boston complete?"

"Yeah. Handed over to the D.A., but all my suspects are dead or missing."

"Who worked with you in New Orleans?" asked Hill.

"Look, I appreciate your tenacity, but _no one_ down there's gonna help you. Everyone says Marie Boudreaux is the devil. Detective Mackay died of a heart attack. Agent King lost his mind. Every informant was gunned down. Those killers were never apprehended. People _really_ believe she has _magic_ … I dunno, _voodoo_ powers responsible for these events."

"Sound like _you_ believe it, too."

"Is that all, Director?"

"What's LeBeau got over them? She the devil, too?"

"She's the puppet master. They don't even know she's there. Everyone thinks they're dancing on their own and she's their benevolent over-seer."

"Detective, _I_ believe you. I think New Orleans and its police department are being controlled by supernatural powers. I realize it's not your jurisdiction, but if I could supply Executive resources, could you assist my field agents? Your insight is irreplaceable."

Rizzoli paused. "I want access to their intel."

"I'll phone your superiors to work out the logistics."

Hill ended the call as Summers entered, flanked by two guards. His security was severe. Due to the nature of his fatal virus, he wouldn't survive a power-dampener – Hill's first choice for controlling him. Luckily, he'd come to them weakened. He was sedated for surgery, and before the wound on his back was closed, a chip was inserted in his spine. Part GPS and part chemical modification, the device produced near constant euphoria. He complied gleefully with every order.

If he were somehow "liberated" – for instance, if his father "rescued" him, or if Summers regained his critical thinking skills and decided to escape – the chip could kill him.

But that wasn't her only leash on this monster. Telepaths monitored his every thought. Agent Regis, a particularly attractive woman, had been given instructions to flirt with him. Make him believe he had a _friend_ here. The official records and Regis's personal feelings were backed up daily on multiple systems. In fact, that was the reason for this visit.

"My telepaths tell me you're confused, Dr. Summers. How can I enlighten you?"

"My dad said… you're controlling me?"

"You came of your own free-will. Remember? You confessed on your own. You're here because _you_ agreed to help. Sounds to me like your _father's_ confused, not you."

"Yeah… That sounds right."

"I'm pleased with your ability to telepathically isolate the nation. I want you to check on the royal family. Evaluate their health, stress levels, activities, morale. Have a pre-limitary report by 17:00. Dismissed."

Nate spied for Hill and didn't like what he uncovered.

David was a _damn_ fine king. He was dishonest, ruthless, and manipulative, but he provided for the people even when it required personal sacrifice from him. His wives still squabbled, but only Shuri was courting real danger by forming her own camp. His grown children supported their father with humanitarian and military careers. In fact, General Isaïe Osuwu was prepared to protect the fragile new dynasty by marrying Bekka Boudreaux.

 _This_ upset Nate so much that he dropped the telepathic barrier around Wakanda – _momentarily_ – but long enough for Oli to read his mind a relay it to Meg.

Devastated, Nate hardly noticed.

Did Bekka _want_ to marry the General? Ever the cool cucumber, she was prepared to trade one man for another and forfeit a throne in New Orleans for one in Wakanda. The circumstances were of little consequence.

But Honor worried enough for the both of them. Worse still, she didn't feel she could confide in anyone. The stress would exacerbate the impending birth, which she was doing _nothing_ to prepare for! She _needed_ Nate: he realized that now. He needed her, too. Using Bekka to distract him, stealing her powers, shooting him in the back, turning her into the authorities – it was all water under the bridge! They needed each other, and that was all that mattered.

…

Oli felt Nate watching the palace. He felt a ripple of rage, and then, the telepathic shields dropped. Reflexively, he grabbed Meg and Nate. Oli told her that he desperately missed her and wanted to come home. He was trapped. Likewise, Nate was beginning to resent his new handlers. Meg didn't have time to reply, but Oli knew she'd tell her parents. He trusted Scott would fix everything.

However, Honor had different ideas.

" **Nate** was _here_?! And _you_ called **Meg**?!"

"Don't you know _everything_?"

"No, smart-ass! Don't you know that?! You're telepathic!" She got in his face. "Why would you tell _her_? You _want_ to _leave_ me! Don't you?!"

"I _want_ to go home!"

"Why? _What_ can they give you? Pointless, _endless_ trials to **prove** your worth? I **know** your worth! And _so_ do you! We have the trust of a **king**! You can do _anything_ here!"

"I can't have Meg."

Her face softened and she tried a different tactic. "Look, Ols, I'm stuck here. I can't travel this close to my due date. And anyway, _I_ would **never** abandon _Bekka_. Please stay until the baby's born… I could die."

"Oh, _Jesus_!"

"Please? And _please_ , if something happens to me… Take care of Bekka."

"Fine. I'll stay until the baby's born." Although he suspected she'd then find another reason for him to stay. "Have you even seen a doctor?"

" _Men_!" she said dismissively. "This baby will come at the worst possible time. Like a _billion_ babies before, it'll be born in my bed, surrounded by the people I love. At least, I _hope_ so."

"You need a doctor."

" _Nate's_ my doctor."

" _My god._ You're holding your own child hostage to make him come back? That's _despicable_."

"Why do you always think the _worst_ of me?"

"He misses you, you know. He's worried sick. Go on and smile! But see a goddamn _doctor_! Don't _endanger_ your health to punish him. That's _selfish_!"

"What can I do to bring him back?" she asked, painfully hopeful. "I want him to know how sorry I am."

"You are?"

"Of _course_ I am! Don't be so cold! King David offered me a child in exchange for the life of a stranger. _A tyrant!_ What would _you_ have done? I can't break down and ask for mercy _now_ , can I? They'll _kill_ her! Besides, we're doing _good_ things here. David's the better king. That counts for _something_ , doesn't it?"

He hugged her and said: "You don't have to do a thing. He's an insecure hothead and you're a controlling psychopath. It's a dysfunctional match made in heaven."

"Be arrogant. We've never tried to change each other, even though we know every dirty little detail. You keep your high ground. I'll keep my crazy."

"Deal," he smiled as if it _were_ a deal.

But it gave him an idea.

…

The moment he saw her, Nate knew he couldn't live without her. Beautiful Bekka: like a butterfly, she fluttered into his life to show him all the beauty of the world, and then flew away. He could have tolerated an amicable split, but in her world, the greatest sin was betrayal. She had loved him once. Now, she would hate him forever.

Honor made things worse by endangering her child to hurt Nate.

There was _nothing_ he could do to earn Bekka's forgiveness. No way to make Honor release him. No way to bring Fury back from the dead.

 _For all this near-omnipotence,_ Nate thought, _I'm pretty fucking useless_.

It'd be a blessing to end it all: his suffering _and_ theirs. And he knew how he'd do it, too. First, he'd seal himself from Hill and her cronies. Next, he'd call Bekka and apologize, so she'd know she was his final thought. Finally, he'd damage his cerebral cortex, which controlled his telekinesis. Without that, the Legacy Virus would consume him, and turn his flesh into steel. It should have claimed his life long ago…

At his cell, Agent Regis was waiting. She'd been crying. Wordlessly, she embraced him and stroked his hair. It felt wonderful to be held, loved, _needed_. Part of him knew she was manipulating him, but part of him knew she cared – as one person for another. In his mind, he was with Bekka. He felt unworthy, disgusting, and (knowing Hill was watching from the security camera) perversely aroused. But he thought he would die. _Knew_ he would. What did it matter? Nothing mattered anymore. Not Fury or Honor or his little sisters or his mother, eternal burning force of the Phoenix!

His mad fever broke.

Reality and beliefs separated. His thoughts slowed and obeyed his mind, which now questioned his situation. How had Agent Regis _known_ he'd planned to die? Why had Hill _allowed_ them to fuck? What had caused his insanity? And most importantly, how the hell was he going to get out of this mess?

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Every time Ray lost a loved one, she thought it was the most intense misery she'd ever feel. Her mother, her baby, and now, a sister. They were all terrible tragedies, unique in their circumstances. The most haunting aspect of Kayla's death was the mystery.

It happened on a Tuesday. School was over, and most of the children were doing chores. Kayla and her "buddies", under Nanny Annie, had been folding laundry. No one saw Kayla sneak away. No one knew when she climbed on the roof or why. Nanny Jen saw her fly past a window and then they all heard the thud. It was terrible.

The tears, the screaming, the chaos.

Remy tried to perform CPR, but all her ribs had shattered. The ambulance took her away, but it was too late. That evening, the police came and questioned the neighbors; made an appointment to see the children and nannies.

Ray had never seen her father like this. He wasn't afraid. He didn't cry. He simply seemed to age and shrink into himself.

She cried. _A lot_. With the kids, the nannies, Father Seydoux, Guild members… The Guild said they'd never seen a LeBeau weep, but the display of love for her family humanized them. They rallied behind her. Ironically, mourning brought her comfort. If she'd never admitted to being broken hearted, the Guild would never have shown her the love she needed to mend. She wanted to tell Oli, but the embargo made communication impossible. The Guild promised to use their network to reach him. It would take time, but it would happen.

Kayla LeBeau was buried and remembered with a simple service. Ray _really_ wanted the girl buried, but her father wanted to return the ashes to the Savage Land. Until then, she hadn't realized she preferred burials. The birth of her own opinion shocked her. She'd never challenged her father before and was stunned when he acquiesced.

What could she say about her father's most beautiful child? She was a lovely and tender young girl. She must've been terribly wanted. Her mother had jumped in line to mount a stranger – a "messiah" sent to save an infertile tribe. Her mother must've prayed for a child and been elated to miss a period. She must've suffered in pregnancy and birth; lost sleep over her newborn's mortality. Had she nursed Kayla? Had she compared her daughter to others and thought her the most beautiful, intelligent, and kind? When Sinister brought war and death, Kayla's mother must've tried to hide and protect her. She must've died miserable, thinking she'd failed. Then Kayla was alone. What she suffered in slavery, no one would ever know. But she had survived all that, only to die when she should've been safe. Her life had been brief, and despite how she must've felt, she had been greatly loved.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
Oli decided to cash in his good credit with the royal family. If anyone questioned his motives, he would've said he was preparing to take over Honor's duties during her maternity leave. But no one asked. They were too busy maintaining their own facades.

He discovered that Isaïe was willing to marry Bekka, although not as keen as his father. She, too, was willing, but would never be keen unless she loved him. Ironically, he felt it would be distasteful to court her love. Things stalled.

Oli suspected his sister, but realized the real driving force, Princess Shuri, had applied brakes.

 _Why?_

He knew it was wrong to use his telepathy against Shuri, but he had to know her motives. Bekka had too many enemies. Honor was overwhelmed. Oli couldn't extradite with Scott unless he knew the girls would be safe. So even though it went against everything he knew to be right, he penetrated Shuri's mind.

Her psyche, like most people's, took the form of the place she loved most. The palace – Apartment A-2, specifically. A cleverer woman would've hidden her secrets or tried to deceive him with other secrets, but Shuri was too proud and fierce. She fought him until her defenses bled. If Oli hadn't struggled against Issa's iron will, he would never have defeated Shuri, but he did, in the end.

He roamed her astral projection until he found a diary. There, all of her betrayals were literally spelled out…

If Isaïe married and produced an heir, the Osuwu monarchy would be secure. King T'Challa's kin would be perceived as the upstarts. There would never be a Queen Shuri.

Oli turned to her and asked, _'Didn't you think of that before?'_

' _Yes,' she spat, weeping. 'But…'_

' _But what?'_

 _She struggled to keep the words in._

' _Go on,' he said._

 _She couldn't stop herself. 'But that was before S.H.I.L.E.D. promised to return my brother's throne to me.'_

' _What will happen to the Osuwus?'_

' _Exiled…_ _ **If**_ _they go peacefully.'_

' _When?'_

' _Soon. Very soon. David's military is no match for the superhuman elite. You would be_ _ **wise**_ _to help me. I will remember you.'_

 _He paused. 'What about Honor and Bekka?'_

' _I would give them the opportunity to leave with their lives. Which is more than they deserve! But I cannot speak for my brother's allies or_ _ **their**_ _sentence.'_

 _For a long time, he said nothing. Finally: 'I just want my family back together. What do you need from me?'_

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Next Chapter:** Marie moves against Remy and discovers she's overplayed her hand. Nate breaks out of prison and Honor goes into labor.


	15. Can't Play Dead

**Chapter Fifteen: Can't Play Dead  
** _Because she talk like crazy  
Making my bed up, messing with the future  
When she know I got to get up.  
Cannot break this silence, fuck my momentum.  
I ain't gonna play  
Because she send 'em to the grave!  
Like I said, I just can't play dead!  
~Can't Play Dead, The Heavy_

 _New Orleans_  
The first time it happened, Remy thought it was a ghost. Then he thought he'd lost his mind, which was probably the intention. Like most crazy people, he kept his crazy thoughts private. He might've suffered her wrath for _years_ before anyone caught on. But Marie mistimed her attack. She should've waited until the police investigation surrounding Kayla LeBeau's death was concluded, but she wanted to frighten him into silence. She didn't want the cops poking around in Guild business. She should've realized that in a house with 30-some people, nothing stays secret long. The nannies and some of the children saw Kayla wandering the house at night, too. They told the police, who were still trying to solve Lopez's murder, resurrection, and repeat murder.

An old detective in good standing with the Guild came, cap in hand, and asked for permission to open Kayla's coffin. The body was missing. A warrant was issued to search the Boudreaux residence, but Detective Daumier knew Marie wouldn't be dumb enough to stash another body in the attic. Once the Guild heard about this, she'd be a body in someone else's house, and that wasn't right. She wasn't a _monster_. She was simply greedy.

Daumier, off-duty, went to the Red-Headed Stepchild, where René worked during the day. Over a beer, he explained the situation.

"I can sit on dis for another six hours," said Daumier. "Eight _tops_. But my old man's gonna catch wind. An' everyone's gonna know it was her."

"You came here t' _threaten_ me?"

"I'm tryin' t' _protect_ you. Your family's done _everything_ for dis city, no one can deny dat. But you know how they get when it comes t' kids. _Don't think_. Y' ever heard what they did t' de Antiquity when he tried t' kidnap your sister?"

"She didn't _kidnap_ anyone!"

Daumier raised an eye brow. "Didn't she?... Dead or alive, dat girl belonged t' her family and they left her in de ground. And we still ain't sure how she died. People are gonna ask why anyone would move a dead body. Look, _homme_ , it was different wit' Lopez. He raped your sister. We would've _all_ done 'm a turn if we got de chance! But dis is different. She did it t' fuck wit' LeBeau, try t' scare 'm off. Ain't no _sense_ in dat."

René sighed and laced his fingers. "What's done is done." He looked at Daumier. "If it comes down to us 'n them, you wit' us?"

"Till the bloody end."

They clinked beer bottles and drank miserably.

Daumier sparked up conversation again. "Y' ever hear about your momma's great-aunt? She was a witch, too. Foresight. Necromancy. Did dis city a world of harm. See, she used t' read palms. One day, rich white girl, your great-granny, comes around, doesn't like what she hears. Won't pay. Things escalated like they tend t' do 'round here till de witch raises their dead kin. Even though these were Assassins, they couldn't hurt their own kin. Even _knowin'_ dey were already dead."

"Y' tellin' me t' kill m' wife?" asked René.

"No. Everyone knows y' kill de witch, de curse lives on. Dat ain't what happened. Witch's brother sealed her in her house. Exiled her from everyone else. Erased her name from history. And went on t' father de house of Boudreaux. Reckon he did a world of _good_."

"Buried her alive."

Daumier absently peeled the paper from his bottle. "I didn't make de cut wit' de Guild. Got no right t' tell y' what t' do, but seems t' me if you're lucky enough t' have a throne, y' don't give it up for love."

" _You've_ never been in love."

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
In short time, Oli learned he was an _excellent_ liar. Maybe it was in his blood. His father was the _prince_ of liars, but he didn't enjoy deceiving people. In fact, he _wanted_ to be found out, but people wanted to hear and believe what they wanted. He knew how to use that. _Who was he becoming?_

The advantage to being an excellent liar was that he detected other liars. Like ants that recognize their sisters by an invisible aura, he too distinguished like from opposite. He even knew when they told the truth, when they suspected him of lying, and why they lied. Once he _tried_ to understand people's wickedness, it wasn't difficult.

After a series of tests, he'd gained Shuri's trust. It hadn't been easy. The worst task she gave him was to poison King David's wife, Miriam. He made sure Vaughn had all the antibodies to save her life nearby, but everyone knew Shuri hadn't done it. She'd been with her husband that night. If Oli was ever found out, he'd have no defense. If Shuri ever found out he'd saved Miriam's life, she'd know he was playing her.

It made him sick.

He _desperately_ longed for a confidant, but could trust no one. Since Nate's weakened resolve, Oli had been able to maintain contact with Meg. But someone had arranged that. Shuri? The X.S.E.? _Someone_ was listening in, so Oli couldn't even tell her.

Eventually, Meg caught on, and stopped trying to get information from him. They'd make out instead, secretly tracing letters on each other's skin. This was how he learned Scott wasn't attempting to rescue him; Nate was his main priority. Oli was devastated – he didn't know how long he could maintain his façade – but worse news was coming.

"Ray called today," Meg told him, crying. "There's been a terrible accident… Baby, it's _Kayla_. She – she fell off the roof. Or _jumped_ , they don't know."

He said a silent, belated prayer, but God had abandoned him long ago.

"The funeral was Friday."

"I _told_ him to watch her! I _said_ she needed special care! How could he let that happen?! _Jesus!_ The kids can just _walk_ on the roof?!"

Meg sobbed. "I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"Why are _you_ apologizing?!"

"Because you're _yelling_ at me!"

"I'm not-!" But he was. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to."

She was still crying, so he put his arms around her.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she said at length. "She wasn't my friend. I guess I just – I wish I could _protect_ you from everything. And I _can't_."

"You're the _only_ person in the whole _world_ who even _tries_. I'd be _dead_ without you."

"Don't die, baby. I love you."

"I love you, too."

…:::…

 _New Orleans  
_ "Why are you here?" Marie asked.

René smiled: "Is dat anyway t' greet your husband?"

"Why aren't you makin' me money?" Although she already knew.

She'd been cleaning house in preparation for a meeting with the Dallas Guild when he suddenly came home. He _should've_ been working the bar, and the deviation from their routine alarmed her. But he coolly played off her concerns and made an early dinner.

"Thanks for addin' t' my work," she snipped, eyeing dirty dishes.

He took her hand and led her to the table. "Chere, we been busy for too long. Thinkin' de stress – maybe dat's why we ain't never made a baby. I know it sounds crazy, but it worked for 'On. Maybe it's de water. I was thinkin' we need a break. We can go _anywhere_. Mexico. Jamaica. You're always talkin' about St. Lucia and I ain't never been. Let's go."

She arched an eye brow. "LeBeau thinks he can take me?"

"What?"

"Gambit. Raven. Finally makin' their move."

René shook his head. "Why would they? We've been nothin' but helpful."

"You're terrible liar, mon cher."

He waited for an apology that never came. Finally, he said: "He doesn't know. _Yet_. Guild doesn't know yet either. I've got three hours to deal wit' you."

"Deal with me?" She laughed bitterly. "I'd like t' see you _try_."

" _I wouldn't!_ Marie, do you not see how _wrong_ you were?! You went against _God_ by raisin' a dead girl! A little girl who, _by rights_ , was _not_ yours t' claim! She did _nothin'_ wrong! Her _family_ did _nothin'_ wrong! After all de shit they've been through, you wanted t' push 'm into _insanity_!... And y' _lied_ t' cover it up! This wasn't _right and wrong_. It was _you_ servin' _your_ greed, and it's an _abuse_ of your place in de Guild!"

"So y' gonna kill me?"

"Why can't y' apologize?! Why can't we just walk away?"

"Why _should_ we?"

"You know they'll exile us. Let's leave on _our_ terms."

" _Who's_ gonna make us? We have all de _power_. Dey want me t' leave? Dey can take me out in a box!"

"Why you gotta be so _hard_ , woman?"

He kicked the table and walked away. The dishes fell and shattered, food spilled and water filled the canals in the tile.

She didn't notice. Biting her nails, her mind raced over possibilities. She _needed_ Bekka, of that she was certain. She needed to consolidate her power, but it was too late. René would remain true, but who else could she trust? No one. If she'd been _truly_ honest with herself, she wouldn't have trusted René, either. The food had been drugged. As she forced her thoughts to quicken, her blood was already slowing. The house darkened as if a heavy cloud had settled over it, and she fell on the table with a thud.

…:::…

 _S.H.I.E.L.D. Maximum Security Prison  
5,000 Ft. Beneath Hagatna, Guam_

Agent Regis brought Nate his dinner every night. She made a habit of using flirtatious body language, but he seemed aloof, which relieved her of repeating their _amorous_ actions. She took no pleasure bedding Fury's assassin. His climax had disrupted the artificial chemicals being administered through the chip. His "afterglow" triggered a seizure and for a couple hours, she wasn't sure he'd survive. Luckily, his body seemed to balance itself, and he had no memory of the event. The doctor said it wasn't an abnormal side effect but he wouldn't recommend "strenuous exercise" in the future.

Instead of screwing, Nate talked about Bekka at great length. Sometimes he asked about his family, which Regis was authorized to discuss, so she'd tell him about his father petitioning Hill for Nate's release, or Meg's telepathic communication with Oli.

"She's just a _kid_ in love," Nate would say. "You won't _prosecute_ her, will you?"

Regis would soothe him: "She's done nothing wrong."

Pump enough chemicals into a tiger and watch him turn into a kitten. She _almost_ felt sorry for him. He was _obsessed_ with that little teenaged beauty and _spineless_ in his concern for his family. _Pathetic_.

Nate read her thoughts and smiled compliantly.

Unbeknownst to her, he'd slipped the leash. Sleeping with her had somehow broken Hill's grasp on his mental facilities. He faked a seizure so they'd rushed him to the medical room, where a doctor ran a series of tests. Meanwhile, Nate telepathically hijacked S.H.I.E.L.D.'s psychics, discovered their intel, and then covered his tracks. They had no memory of this and Hill wasn't alarmed. By her records, he was unconscious, so he'd had no thoughts to monitor.

He continued to play the drugged-up turn-coat until he had a chance to escape.

The moment had finally arrived.

After weeks of gently planting seeds into the minds of his fellow (but inferior) telepaths, the buds burst forth with brilliant coordination. They destroyed their records, erased memories, and destroyed others' records. Then, they watched helplessly as their own memories evaporated like dreams. Still under his control, they forced the guards to release all prisoners. Of course, the cell was only one cage. Nate was still stuck a _mile_ beneath an island in the middle of the Pacific.

Hard pressed for time, he acquired a scalpel and cut out the chip in the base of his skull. Blood poured out in buckets. He managed to seal the wound shut, but badly needed a blood transfusion. He felt weak and disoriented, even _before_ Regis fired six rounds in his back.

"That's no way to treat a lover," he groaned, forcing the bullets out and sealing the wounds.

"Stay down, Summers!" she warned. "Those rounds were _pure_ opium! Right now, your blood is pumping enough drugs to make an _elephant_ fly! Come down too hard and your organs will go into shock. Stay and live or leave and die. _Your choice!"_

He wanted to kill her, but had already decided against it. _No more deaths._

Instead, he used the rest of his strength to over-ride her will and clear his path to the helipad. A helicopter was waiting for him, piloted by his father. If Scott was alarmed by Nate being covered in blood, he didn't show it. He helped his son into his seat and they were air-bourn.

Of course, Nate couldn't have managed it alone. Meg's conversations with Oli had been monitored by her mother, no doubt, and Emma would have certainly found a way to trace the line. She would've discovered Nate's location and the telepathic bomb counting down in his overlords. He _hoped_ his father would assist in his escape plot, and wasn't disappointed.

"Thanks…" said Nate. "I didn't think you'd come yourself…"

Scott didn't look pleased. "Don't think I've made any friends in Washington tonight. You look like shit."

"Can we make it to Wakanda?"

"Son, come home. You need a doctor."

"I don't wanna die in a _hospital bed_." Nate felt tears well up unexpectedly. "I love you. And Em. The kids. Do they know that?"

He said nothing.

"I really fucked things up there, Dad. I need to fix it while I can." He paused. "Besides, if Hill finds me with you, you'll be in a world of trouble. Drop me off in Wakanda and I'll never ask another favor."

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Marie woke up in a cell. She'd been stripped of her weapons and tied to a chair. On the other side of the bars, the Council stood ready to pass judgement.

"Marie-Therese Gardot-Boudreaux," Frederick Daumier read from the book of fate, "regent for our Queen and wife of our King, you have been accused and found guilty of black magic, conspiracy against kin, rebellion against your King, and treason. Offered merciful exile, you refused and attempted to incite war. Your sentence shall reflect your lacking remorse for the severity of your crimes."

"Where's René?" she said.

"You are hereby sentenced to death. You shall be strung up by the ankles and bled. While still breathing, flesh shall be cleaved from bone. The remains are to be burnt and your name struck from all records. All customary methods of mercy are expressly forbidden unless you repent and reveal the location of your victim."

" _Where's my husband?!_ " she shouted. "I won't be _gutted_ by you!"

"Execution shall commence at dawn. Should you repent at any time, a swift death shall be granted. May God have mercy on your soul."

Marie's last night on earth was not a peaceful one.

Her captors meant to break her. They thought she'd obsess over every agony before it came and emerge a quivering, helpless mess. Did they not know the Assassin Queen? She could take any weapon and master it – even fear.

No one in New Orleans slept that night. Shadows crept, alarms blared, and doors opened and shut without cause. The stench of death lingered on every nose. On every street hobbled aimless, skeletal corpses hunting for the coward husband who'd betrayed their mistress. The men who'd condemned her were haunted by hyenas, lions, and wild boars. The beasts snarled and stalked while those Councilmen cowered in the terror they'd meant to inflict.

Meanwhile, the LeBeau home pounded with unseen feet. White-knuckled children were ripped from bed by unseen hands. They weren't rescued by their brave and super-strong big sister, but by the stout old woman called Tante Mattie. She shouted, threw dirt, and waved the demons away.

This simple gesture may have cost her immortal soul. She knew that, once summoned, demons can be exorcised, but never destroyed. Returned to their mistress, Marie would simply send them out again. The witches would be locked in mystical tennis. Tante Mattie had collected dirt from the Boudreaux graveyard for her exorcism, knowing that soil had been soaked in hatred for necromancers. Demons crave _hate_ as much as _fear_. She knew they would devour that wickedness and turn against their mistress. If Marie survived their fury, she would not wish to.

"Can't figure what I did t' piss her off," Remy said.

"Don't matter. She ain't gonna stop till you're gone. _René_ won't stop her. _Honor_ won't stop her. Council _can't_ stop her. Dat leaves _you_."

"It'll justify all her motives t' attack me."

"Maybe, but not t' attack de _youngin's_. No Guild or Council can dispute it." Tante Mattie pulled at his elbow and whispered, "She's been offered and refused exile. Dey asked me t' make sure she ain't wit' child. Y' know what dat means… René's been arrested. _By Daumier_. Claim your birthright or forfeit it forever."

"Not interested in politics. You know that."

"Den do it for _Honor_! You ain't fool enough t' believe Daumier will let dem _live_. Think your girl won't get involved? She'll be _stabbin'_ men left 'n right!"

Dawn broke Marie's curse.

She was retrieved, given last rites, bound, and strung up.

"Surrender your soul to God," Frederick intoned, "Before Hell claims you eternally."

"Dis is _murder_!" she said. "Only de _King_ may take m' life! Where is m' husband?! _Where is de King!"_

"Present," Remy LeBeau entered the cellar. "Get her down."

Marie was lowered and untied. Now, she was afraid.

"Where's René?"

Remy handed her clothes back. "Long gone. I'm your sovereign now. In _my_ Guild, we don't execute. You're goin' t' New York for rehabilitation."

She looked at him, both burning with bitter hatred. Trembling with rage, she said: "Your girl's in Belle's crypt."

Remy turned to the Council when Marie seized her chance. A dozen knives had been brought for her execution, and she grabbed the longest one. With a single swipe, she sliced open Remy's chest. She saw him fall before the assembly, blood-thirsty and agitated by a hellish night, mobbed her. Several people were badly cut before the blade was confiscated. Someone grabbed her hair from behind and slit her throat. The coward hadn't even looked her in the eye.

…:::…

 _Wakanda_  
With Scott, Oli finally felt safe. He hadn't given Nate much thought. Since his girlfriend's big brother had gone insane and attacked Oli's sisters, there had been too much danger and intrigue to process through his feelings towards Nate. It didn't really matter. Honor was elated, of course.

"I _knew_ you wouldn't abandon me forever!" she'd gushed.

Shortly after his arrival, he became bed-ridden. Nate _looked_ fine but was very, very ill. Initially, 'On and Scott tried to shield Oli – poor little brother – but as he worsened, Oli was recruited to help.

"He lost a lot of blood," said 'On, "Hill kept him docile with a heavy supply of opium, so he's suffering withdrawals, too. His telekinesis helps keep his organs from shutting down, but he can't keep it up _and_ control the Legacy Virus… Only a matter of time before he dies from one or the other."

Oli reflected: was Nate worth saving? Maybe not. But could Oli let him die? Absolutely not. "What can we do?" he asked.

She steered him toward a garden corner and whispered: "Vibranium. David has _loads_. A single vial will stabilize Nate, but David won't consent."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's _stupid_. There's a _small_ chance the injection could strengthen Nate's Virus. If he succumbs to it, we're _all_ at risk for infection." She paused. "Hill's pushing for extradition, and the King's considering it."

"Did he _share_ that?"

"Of course. David and I don't have secrets." With a sigh, she heaved herself onto a bench and rubbed her enormous belly. She should've been home by now, painting a nursery in the LeBeau mansion. Oli was beginning to think she'd never go home again. "During negotiations, Hill gave up her ace… She offered to _accept_ David as King if he gave up Bekka and Nate. Frankly, he'd be _stupid_ to refuse and he's _not_ stupid… I'm trying not to take it personally."

He wanted to punch her. " _Screw_ your _feelings_! What about _them_?!"

She scowled without a solution.

' _She'd be a better psychic,'_ he thought, _'if she weren't so goddamn self-centered!'_

"Could it be _lifted_?" he asked.

"He's got eyes on us," she said, looking around at the vacate garden. "But you've got _friends_ here."

They meant to steal it but were closely watched. By 'friends', she meant Shuri. They thought they'd have more time to scheme, but by noon, Nate's death was imminent.

Honor's cries could be heard throughout the palace. She banged on David's door until it opened and then threw herself at his feet. Oli was mortified. Indeed, the room of ministers recoiled from her in horror.

"Compose yourself, woman!" hissed the King.

"Please don't do this! I'll never see them again!"

"He will die. _Soon_. If he dies in _my_ country, Director Hill may retract her offer. I will carry this burden no longer! It does not serve Wakanda."

She wailed again and clung to his legs as security attempted to remove her.

Panicked, Oli said: "Hill's lying. She'll take them _and_ betray you… She's funding rebels."

The world went so still and quiet that Oli could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

"How do you know this?" asked David.

"She-she's-" Oli swallowed. "She's been talking with Princess Shuri this whole time."

Still, silence.

" **Bring her!** " David bellowed.

Security rushed out while ministers gathered their documents. Oli was shaking, wondering if he'd done the right thing. Honor's face revealed nothing. Panting, wiping away tears, Oli sadly concluded that she'd gotten in too deep.

David snatched him. " _Explain_."

"Shuri and Hill blame you for T'Challa's assassination. Doesn't matter _what_ you give, they won't stop. They've been waiting on a man called 'Goodluck' to give the signal."

Being honest felt wonderful. Even surrounded by a threatening team of body guards, Oli felt confident knowing he had the truth on his side again.

"She promised to get me home safely if I helped," Oli continued. "I didn't believe her, but I didn't know who I could trust. I can show you her letters."

"Good," David curtly nodded.

A man rushed in and announced: "Princess Shuri is gone."

Honor's pants turned to grunts, but no one noticed.

Oli gently touched her arm. "Need to lie down?"

"Get Tess."

He couldn't go himself, but sent messengers for Tess and Bekka. Birth was women's domain, and horrible as he felt about it, he was also greatly relieved to have an excuse _not_ to attend. He only wanted to show up afterwards to meet the baby.

While his sister was guided to bed, he helped comb Shuri's apartment. It had been bugged, unsurprisingly, by both David _and_ Shuri. Before her departure, she'd taken some things with her, but most documents had been hastily flushed. They were carefully pieced together to reveal 'Goodluck' was in fact Jacob Goodluck, a Turkanian warlord. Several aids had also been involved in the conspiracy, but no one knew more than Oli.

Scott brought hourly updates since Oli had succeeded in replacing his sister.

Nate's blood pressure was low and dropping.

Honor was barely dilated.

Nate received a transfusion.

Honor's contractions were strong and consistent.

Nate was passing blood.

Honor was nearly full dilated.

And then _nothing_ for three hours.

Oli stayed with David, who had arranged for S.H.I.E.L.D. to air-vac Bekka and Nate. He decided not to inform Hill of circumstances which would have prevented the pair from leaving, but the helicopter never arrived, anyway.

"Director Hill has custody of my wife," the King told his ministers. "Her treaty was false, made with no good faith. I declare Director Hill and her organization and its allies enemies of the state. Those who aid and shelter our enemies are traitors and shall be charged as such. Therefore, I declare Princess Shuri bin T'Chaka a traitor, sentenced to life imprisonment. Mr. Abdullah, notify the foreign offices of our declarations. Mr. Lyons, notify every household that they have twenty-four hours to denounce any allegiance to Hill. If they refuse, confiscate their worldly possessions. Dismissed."

Oli raced to his sister's apartment. He was intercepted by Bekka, carrying an arm full of bedsheets.

"Where you been?!" she demanded.

"Long story. How's she doing?"

" _Labor_." She rolled her eyes. "Been asking for you."

He wasn't about to plead mercy from Bekka over his _feelings_. "Let me check on Nate. I'll bring news."

"No bad news!" she shouted after him.

Nate was curled up in a dark room: alone except for Scott.

 _It's all wrong,_ Oli thought. Honor said Nate would be her doctor. She said she was moving the family from imagined to real power. Everything seemed to be unraveling at the seams.

Scott put a hand on Oli's shoulder. "Chin up. Tess and Vaughn are formulating a synthetic vibranium since we couldn't get the source."

"Let's hope the King doesn't find out."

Tess entered the room and asked Scott for Nate's vitals.

"No change."

She nodded and asked Oli, "Are you wired?"

He blanched. " _Telepathically_?!"

"Had to ask. Vaughn's hunting a chemical stabilizer. Underground."

Scott sucked his teeth.

"He's aware of the risks," she said coolly. "It's an ugly scene but Nate's life is at stake, and that _imbecile_ would sacrifice _everything_ for Honor's happiness."

Oli used his powers to find Vaughn. Things were not going well.

"Can you work without it?" Oli asked Tess.

She frowned.

"Go to her," he said. "I'll take over here."

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
Raven could've _flown_ to the hospital, but "the pillars" – Remi, Oksana, Joie, and Ikeno – wanted to accompany her. It was only fair. They helped so much at home and deserved a reward. Their father's time was their most prized possession, so she piled them into her car and drove.

She thought he'd be _dying_.

Instead, he was flirting with nurses.

"I know y' wish she'd cut me sideways," he said. "Everytime y' check m' stitches, dat sheet gets lower and lower!"

Three women giggled. "Oh, Mr. LeBeau!"

Ray knocked as she opened the door and the pillars sieged towards his bed, careful not to touch his IV. He concealed his wounded chest and kissed all his children. The sheer volume of them forced out the nurses.

"I was plannin' to skip the bill," he said lightly. "Y'all didn't have t' come all dis way!"

"No skipping until you're healed!" said Joie.

"Yes, ma'am."

Ikeno asked: "Does it hurt?"

"Can I see?" asked Remi.

"Why'd you fight?" Oksana asked. "You _won_ , didn't you? My daddy can beat anybody!"

Her little siblings agreed but the adults shared a tense look.

"Oh, just a misunderstandin'," he replied. "Doctors got me all patched up, but I was hurtin'. Never wanna hurt like that again!"

Ray signed: _'They found Marie's body. No René.'_

Sign was commonly used by the adults since the younger children didn't understand.

' _I tried to save her,'_ he replied. _'She hurt a lot of people.'_

' _I know. Detective Rizzoli told me. Asked questions. Felt so_ _ **stupid**_ _, didn't know what to say.'_

"Don't worry," he said aloud. "Don't _anyone_ worry. From now on, things are gonna improve. That's a promise. Wanna know why? Because I'm the freggin' _King_ and I say so!"

The pillars exploded with laughter but Ray felt sick. How could she ever explain this to Honor?

…

 _To Be Continued…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** To be perfectly clear, Marie was killed by the evil spirits Tante Mattie expelled, but in the confusion, no one present realized it. Marie, sadly, thought René was her murderer. Remy survived due to the elixir of life, which also slows the aging process.

 **Next Chapter:** A palace under siege.


	16. Work Song

**Chapter Sixteen: Work Song  
** _When my time come around,  
Lay me gently in the cold dark earth.  
No grave can hold my body down.  
I'll crawl home to her.  
-"Work Song" by Hozier_

 _Wakanda_  
Oli saw and heard death. Nate was getting worse and Vaughn had been taken hostage by bandits. They'd tortured him until Oli mercifully severed his consciousness. But now he had no idea where Vaughn's body was. If they burned, buried, or tossed him into the sea, he could die. Oli would be partially to blame since he'd robbed him of his only chance to fight back. A _better_ telepath could've saved him by mind-controlling his captors, but Oli was juggling too much.

To protect Honor, he used his telepathy to cripple her foresight. She needed to focus on giving birth, but she was fighting him.

Bekka was constantly hounding him to attend the birth, but he stayed with Scott and Nate. When the inevitable came, Oli didn't want Scott to be alone.

And then there was King David, who would need him again soon…

Bekka entered Nate's dark room.

"Water broke," she said. "She'll push soon. Oli-"

" _Please_ , I already _told_ you-"

"Messenger. Outside."

Curious, he left the room and walked the length of the apartment to the courier.

Bekka said to Scott: "Mind if I say good-bye? She may push _hours_."

He quietly left.

She knelt by Nate's bedside so that their faces were level. He was clammy and white. Incoherent. She pushed his hair back from his damp brow.

"Know you think I'm little girl. But I could kill you. Momma would. 'Out of misery'... I don't _wanna_ hurt anyone. Funny, that. Thought I was _born_ to hurt and be hurt. Badness found me 'cause I'm bad. But you are always kind. Pain's not strength. You showed me that." She kissed his mouth but he didn't respond. Folding her hands, she said: "Oh God, who gave joy to world through resurrection of our Lord, we beseech Thee, that through intercession of Virgin Mary, His Mother, we may obtain joys of everlasting life through Christ."

Outside the apartment, a courier told Oli: "Princess Shuri has gathered rebels to her cause. They've taken many towns already. General Osuwu is riding out to meet them and King David insisted on going as well. He said…" the man lowered his voice, "He said he would cut out her treacherous heart _himself_."

"Does he want me to come?"

"No. He wants the advice of his oracle. If she can speak."

Oli would rather have gone to war than face his sister, but he couldn't play coward if Honor knew something that could save lives. He started towards her room but stopped at the door. Inside, her heard Honor grunting. Tess was softly instructing her to push and rest, push and rest.

"Ow!" Honor said. "It really hurts."

"' _Hurts'_ , you say? I'll phone a doctor."

They laughed before Honor gasped and grunted again.

Was this a joke? Oli thought there'd be screaming and terror and… _body fluids!_ Birth was _nothing_ like he imagined. She and Tess were having a better time than Nate! But she was in no position cast fortunes. He turned to leave when she cried out.

" _Olivier!_ Don't let him go!"

"Focus!" Tess reprimanded her.

" _He can't leave!"_

Oli ran back to the courier, who dashed off to deliver the message. He returned, but froze again at her door. Something held him back.

Bekka ran past, knocking him out of the way, and opening the door so he couldn't look away.

Honor laid on her back with her knees bent. Tess was between her legs, holding something, and Bekka rushed to see.

"Oh!" she gasped. "Beautiful hair!"

Honor smiled sweetly at her baby sister, portraying a scene so tidy and pleasant that Oli realized what a coward he'd been standing outside her door. With the next push, suddenly everything was wet and colored and his lunch threatened to kick up. Tess held a baby, slimy and pink beneath white film, but before the cord was cut, the afterbirth delivered. Alarm bells rang in the midwife's head, but she said nothing. Her hands hurried to gather tools while Tess and Bekka cleared the baby's tiny airways.

Honor lay quiet, her pale and dewy face resembling wax. Or a corpse.

' _You would die, wouldn't you?'_ he thought bitterly.

Finally, the bleeding stopped, and she slowly came back.

"What's wrong?" asked Oli.

The midwife sighed: "Nothing. She tore." She dutifully stitched up his sister and then cleaned her hands of too much blood.

"Tore _what_?" he asked.

Bekka scowled at him, "Oli, sit! Before you faint!"

Tess cradled her newborn. "He's _perfect_ , my love. Well done."

"It's a boy?" he said, again unanswered. Slumping onto the floor, he realized his whole body was trembling.

Pale, weak, and barely awake, Honor held and kissed the baby. "Oh! What a sweet cry. My sweet little lamb…" Then she passed out, mouth agape.

Oli ventured a closer look. The baby had a head full of black hair and blue eyes like Tess. What a blessing to not inherit the LeBeau red-on-black eyes.

The newborn was softly taken by his aunt, who cooed and kissed his screaming face.

"She gonna be okay?" Oli had never seen his sister so rough.

Tess nodded. "Where's Vaughn?"

"I… I don't know. He fell in with the wrong people."

"Did he have the device in his possession?"

"No. He never even saw it. Promised loads of money so they tried to rob him…" He didn't want to mention the would-be thieves disappointment and subsequent torture to try to produce said fortune.

Bekka was crestfallen. " _I_ should go. _Told you!_ I know the land, the people!"

"Your proximity keeps Nate alive," said Tess. "Every time he hears your voice, his vitals improve. Besides, the King would've put a bounty on your head if he thought you ran away. And Vaughn is not unqualified. He's a Master Thief."

"Ray will be so sad," Bekka said. "No good."

Tess sighed. "Very well. I will retrieve this man if he's still alive. Keep Nate alive. And _you_ ," she told Oli, "keep my son safe."

"No," he said. "No no no no no. Guys – Shuri's made her move. She's coming for the palace with an army. We need to steal some vibranium, fix Nate, have him heal 'On, and get outta dodge."

"Highly improbable. The chemical compound is warehoused with black magic. The _same_ magic that cost your sister her left leg. We won't attack directly. A synthetic fabrication is our most favorable solution, and for that, I require Vaughn's chemical expertise. You have your orders."

Oli felt like he'd been handed a death sentence.

Things only worsened.

Nate's physician vanished. A pile of methadone had been left but quickly dwindled without effect. Across the hall, Oli was alone with an exhausted new mother and helpless infant. He had no way to feed, clean, or dress them, and no one to call for help. He could only sit and wait in terror for the next crisis. Calamity was the mainstay.

Every armed soldier rallied behind the King to combat Shuri. Officials made desperate calls. Palace residents planned quick escapes while fights erupted over valuables. How many enemies had the LeBeaus made? If one struck them now, how would Oli keep them safe?

Across the hall, Bekka was untouched by fear. Her slurred voice read aloud _The Once and Future King_ while Nate struggled to breathe. Scott, who hadn't slept in days, dozed off at his bedside. She thought she was dreaming, too, when Nate's blurry astral form came to her.

"That you?" she asked.

' _Yes. Sorry for my appearance,' he whispered. 'Finding it difficult to concentrate.'_

"If you come say good-bye, too bad. Not doin'."

' _Yes, I know. Heard your prayers. I'm sorry we didn't get more time together… Sorry I was such a shitty team leader. You're incredible. And if you learned something from_ _ **my**_ _pitiful example, you're really gonna fly when you meet someone worthwhile.'_

"Like Isaïe?"

'… _Let's not name names.'_

"None perfect. But you are good. Kind. Patient. Never love anyone like you."

' _I've never loved anyone like I love you, either.'_

She kissed him and, this time, he kissed her back. He knew it was imprudent. She was so young and he was dying, but he wanted to be remembered. _Cherished_. He didn't want her to think all sex was as terrible as she'd experienced. He didn't want Regis to be the last woman he "loved". Making love on the astral plane, between minds, was more intimate than in the flesh. Their souls came together, bonding for eternity. She welcomed him whole-heartedly, and he made peace with his mortality, knowing a piece of him would live on in her.

...

Luckily, the first time baby cried, Honor awoke startled.

"I think he's hungry," Oli said, never so relieved in his life.

"Help me get my shirt off."

"Ew! No way!"

She arched an eye brow. "How old are you?"

"Fine, but I'm keeping my eyes closed."

With eyes firmly shut, he pulled her shirt over her head.

"How're you gonna get him to me?" she asked. " _Grope_?"

Defeated, he opened his eyes and placed the newborn in her arms.

"What's his name?" Oli asked to fill the silence.

She was having difficulty nursing. "Haven't I done enough? Let Tess decide… Where is she?"

"Oh, uh-"

"You're dampening my foresight, aren't you? Cut it out."

"Nope. Tess is fine and she'll be back soon. You need to rest."

The newborn was screaming and she was still struggling.

"The King," she said. "Where is he?"

"Why? You can't do anything for him! What you _can_ do is feed your baby, so do it!"

She tried to sit up and flinched. "When I get outta here, your ass is toast."

"I'm gonna look for a bottle-"

A fire alarm wailed.

They exchanged anxious looks and Oli stepped out of the apartment. People were racing outside, bags packed long ago. From their thoughts, he discovered that King David had lost the battle and Shuri was headed for the palace. Anyone who had aided the King was her enemy.

"We have to go," he said.

"Where?" asked Bekka. " _How_?"

Honor kissed her baby, both of them crying. She pitifully asked: "Where's Tess?"

Scott lived for crisis. Bravely, he asserted: "We can use the helicopter if it hasn't been vandalized. The nearest country is Turkana. We'll land there and request asylum. Can you walk?"

Honor had great difficulty putting her feet on the floor.

"I'll carry her," said Oli.

"No, I need you to help me carry Nate. Bekka, give her a shot of methadone and help her."

"Who carry baby?" she asked.

"We'll make a sling from the bedsheets." He had an answer for everything. "Don't worry, I've done it before."

It seemed promising until Oli and Scott lifted Nate. Impossible. He was dead weight. The Legacy Virus was slowly turning his flesh to metal, weighing him even further. By the time they reached the helicopter, he'd be solid steel.

Scott's face crumbled.

"We'll come back for him," Oli promised.

The girls were waiting outside the apartment, and as soon as they started walking, Honor protested.

"What about Nate? He's not dead! We can't leave him!"

"Shut up!" said Scott. " _You're_ the reason he's here! _You're_ the reason he's dying! None of this would've happened if not for _you_! You wanna stay? _Stay!_ But you're _not_ keeping the baby. You dying now would be the _best_ thing that could happen to him!"

Oli realized the world was falling apart. He _had_ to keep it together.

"No one's gonna die," he said, putting a hand on Scott's shoulder. "We're gotta get 'On and the baby on the helicopter and then come back for Nate. Okay?"

Scott knew he was lying.

They hurried down the hall to the grand staircase, but never reached it. A loud whistle screamed over the fire alarm, and then a rocket slammed into the palace, knocking them off their feet. Honor caught herself, and luckily didn't crush the baby strapped to her chest. But as she landed, she cried out in agony, and Oli knew that she'd injured herself too severely to walk. Looking up, he saw their exit had been destroyed.

"There's a… secret tunnel…" she groaned.

Bekka took the baby and Oli and Scott carried Honor between them. Fortunately, it wasn't far. Inside a supplies closet, the half-sized door had already been opened, but they couldn't see where it led. Scott went in first and then called for Bekka. She vanished with the baby strapped to her chest.

Oli helped his sister get positioned, but she suddenly drew back and punched him.

"Roman," she said. "His name is _Roman_."

Then she pushed him through the door. He slid down, feet first, in solid darkness for several breathless seconds. At the end, he gripped the walls and tried to scale the chute. The pipe was too slick.

"Son," Scott finally said. "She's made her choice."

Defeated, he dropped into a dimly lit cement tunnel. He was grateful no one could see him crying. They wouldn't have cared, anyway. A steady stream of people were dropping and running through the tunnel system.

A woman collided into Bekka and grabbed her shoulders.

"I have been searching for you!"

Bekka squinted. " _Angie_?"

"My mother is raising an army. Please, we need every hand! My father sheltered you. Do not abandon us now!"

"The vibranium," she said. "Where?"

Angie blinked. "Laboratory. Underground but – it is protected by dark magic! Only the sanctified sovereign may possess it."

Oli read her mind. "That's not entirely true. The sovereign's protected by his _blood_ , which means his family is, too. _You_ can access it! Please, Nate could _save_ your father."

"No time! My mother is waiting!" She cut her arm and smeared the blood across his forehead. " _Barikiwa_."

"I'll go with her," said Scott. "If Hill's there, maybe I can negotiate a cease fire. Get the baby somewhere safe. It's too late for Nate."

Oli took the screaming newborn. None of his options were good. If he couldn't save Nate, the palace would be lost. But saving Nate meant risking his own life, and there was no one left to protect baby Roman. He watched the last of his friends leave with a heavy heart.

Reaching deep, he telepathically called his father. There was no one else to turn to. This time, Remy answered.

' _Dad!'_

" _Oli?"_

' _You answered-' Suddenly overcome, tears choked him._

 _Remy's blood ran cold. "What happened? Oli! Talk-"_

' _We're surrounded…'_

" _Where?!"_

' _It's too late.'_

" _Arrêtez! Breathe and think. What's your move?"_

' _Honor can't leave, but she wants us to. I can't leave her! But if we stay… I'm so scared. I don't know what to do! They tortured Vaughn and-'_

" _Stay wit' her! Be there in-"_

' _That's not why I called. Dad… I'm sorry for everything. I don't blame you for mom. And I'm not mad about the kiddies. Hating you was an easy excuse and I'm sorry I used it. I love you.'_

Oli sensed his father wanted to say something but the words were never spoken.

He was so alone.

"Not _totally_ alone," he said bravely, cradling his nephew. "Come on, little guy. Let's go save your mom."

He ran against the current, picking through minds as they raced past. One little crumb at a time led him further underground to the royal laboratory. The former king had been a great man of science. David? Not so much. Most of the equipment had fallen into disrepair. Only security had been maintained, but of course, all the guards had enlisted or deserted. He hacked locks and codes with his pitiful thief skills.

"So much for the easy part."

Inside the lab was a maze of hallways leading to unmarked offices and closets. At last, he stumbled upon a freezing cold room with microscopes, hanging aprons, and small metal boxes. Locked and unmarked, they resembled mini-refrigerators. If only he had Nate's ability to understand an object through touch. Hopefully, telepathy would be enough, or else the curse would strike when he got too close. Hands extended, he stalked the boxes until one repealed him. The force field was a warning – probably the only one he'd get. What next?

" _Focus_ ," he told himself.

His hammering heart had finally lured Roman to sleep. Part of Oli wanted to set the baby down to keep him safe, but he didn't. Roman was _lucky_. His mere existence went against every law. Somehow, Oli knew the kid hadn't come this far to get blown up in a lab.

They approached the box, firmly pushing against the force field. Like pushing a heavy box, his movements required great effort but reaped rewards. Locked. His slender metallic picks triggered invisible rage that bit his ears, pricked his face, and zapped his fingers. Sweat dripped off his chin to sleeping Roman's soft, unformed head. The pick snapped and shot back, missing his eye by a fraction of an inch. He took a breath and resumed, knowing each second was more and more dangerous. Finally, the lock gave way. He opened the box was saw Kayla's screaming, broken face. He reached through the illusion, grabbed the vial and ran as if Hell were on his heels.

The race back upstairs was a blur.

Honor had vanished. Blood snaked down the hall to Nate's bed, where she laid bleeding and stabbing his metallic chest with a letter opener. Sparks jumped around his last patch of flesh – just over his heart.

Unthinking, he uncorked the vial and spilled the contents on Nate's open wounds. The liquid swallowed the last of his humanity.

They both froze.

"Let's go," Oli said.

"No!"

"If he _dies_ , we're _all_ infected!"

"I didn't come this far to leave him now!" she cried.

She sobbed into Nate's solid shoulder. She seemed to be mourning the loss of her own life. Tess, Roman, the Guild, her beloved King… All resigned to spare Nate loneliness in his last breath. _What must it be like,_ Oli wondered, _to love someone so much?_

…

 _Over Atlantic Ocean  
_ Raven couldn't go fast enough. Airborne, she pushed herself harder than she ever had. Her father would be furious that she hadn't waited on him, but there was no time. He'd only slow her down and time was already against them. Why hadn't Oli called sooner?!

Her clothes shredded and peeled away. With a satisfying boom, she broke the sound barrier.

…

 _Wakanda_  
When the baby cried, Honor nursed him at Nate's bedside. It seemed perverse to Oli – such helpless innocence beside such gory sickness. He looked out the window and watched bits of the battle. Most of it was obscured by smoke, night, and buildings.

"What's going on?" he asked quietly.

"Right now?" she said. "My hormones are stimulating my mammary glands to produce breast milk."

" _Gross!_ That's not what I meant!"

"You _tampered_ with my powers and _now_ you expect me to use them for you? _Eat a dick_."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't _sound_ sorry!"

"My girlfriend's father's out there. Should I go help? _You_ don't need me."

She shrugged. "You won't make a difference."

"Gee, thanks."

"Shuri's been out maneuvered. Brilliant strategist, maybe in politics, but not in battle. When David retreated, she thought he'd return to the palace. He thought to lure her away from the capital… Now Miriam's got her on one side, David's flanking her on the other. Their soldiers are fighting for their homes. Shuri's army fights for the highest pay. She should've known not to attack the palace."

He kept watching the battle. "Wait – then why'd you tell me not to let David leave the palace?"

"General Osuwu _should_ have flanked him. David _should_ have defended the palace instead of Miriam. _No one_ would've followed _Miriam_. That's why Bekka _had_ to go. People would fight for _her_."

"You could've _warned_ us about your little scheme!"

"It wasn't _my_ scheme, dear brother, it was _fate_."

" _Liar_. You're guilty, aren't you? You killed Fury _and_ T'Challa! Bet you stepped on that mine intentionally, too. Didn't you?"

"Is _that_ why I came? To lose a leg? No, I would've _never_ come unless _Ray_ volunteered. I would've _never_ been in that stupid jungle if _she_ hadn't run off. So did I _make_ Fury recruit her? Did I _make_ her sleep with Vaughn and cry like a baby about it? Nope. And _she_ would never have come _here_ if _Nate_ hadn't been in charge. Did I _make_ him take the job? Or pursue a medical career, which made him the perfect man for the job..? At some point, your _paranoia_ turned me into a god."

She hadn't answered his question, and all of those events were perfectly within her capabilities. He couldn't look at her. "What about Nate?"

"If he can survive the night, he'll pull through. His odds have improved… Thank you."

"Don't thank _me_. I'm sure it was all part of ' _fate'_ , too."

"No," she admitted. "I didn't know where the vibranium was. Once David knew I was after it, he put everyone on guard around me. You were Nate's last hope. You're honest and clever, which is why people _trust_ you… I know what it cost you to lie and double-cross. So thank you."

…:::…

 _New Orleans_  
The banging on the door told them René had regained consciousness. A band of representatives had been smoking and playing cards, but suddenly fell silent. They looked at each other and elected Daumier to confront their ornery former king.

" _What the fuck?!"_ René roared, throwing a mug at Daumier's head.

Clayton blocked and retaliated with a left-hook. " _Sit down!"_

René glared back, not sitting but not fighting, either.

"She's dead, _homme_. Refused exile. Sentenced and executed. It's done."

René staggered to a chair.

"I don't have details but I wanted t' be the one who told you."

"You didn't help them, did you?"

"I didn't know anything until you vanished. We got a call about bones in de bayou." Daumier paused. "De Council… You ready?"

He stared off into the distance as the Council filed in.

"René Boudreaux," intoned Frederick, "you are hereby stripped of your office for unknowingly aiding and sheltering a practitioner of the dark arts. In light of your ignorance and suffering, your sentence has been shortened to one year probation to be served with our brethren in Boston. What say you?"

He stood and looked at every member, memorizing their faces. One of them had poisoned their food, separated the couple. Alone, Marie would've been afraid and confrontational. Who wouldn't be? Someone had set them up. Perhaps they were all involved in the conspiracy. He would uncover who had suggested killing his wife and who had executed her. Then he would murder them, their families and their accomplices. From the grave, she would feel his love in the warm blood of his victims. She wasn't a pawn to be buried and forgotten. She was the spark that would burn eternal.

…

 _To Be Concluded…_

…

 **Author's Notes:** You may recall Oli's conversation with his father happened a million years ago, back in the first chapter. So much happened here, too much to comment on, but I did want to say that I modeled Honor's birth experience on my own. There are so many horror stories and so many outrageous over-the-top re-enactments in popular media that I just couldn't top it. Birth, for me, was actually a really focused and mellow experience. Yes, there was pain, and for many women, it's the most dangerous event of their lives, but some of us just take it on the chin and keep trucking. I will say, though, that my husband (as a spectator) fared much worse. _Wuss_.

 **Next Chapter:** Did Nate survive the night? Did Tess find Vaughn? What happened to Scott and Bekka? Is Raven too late to help? Is René really going mental or can he come to peace with his wife's fate? All will be revealed – next time!


	17. Blame it on the Night

**Chapter Seventeen: Blame it on the Night  
** _Can't you see I was manipulated?  
To let her in the door.  
I had no choice in this, I was the friend she missed.  
She needed me to talk.  
So blame it on the night,  
Don't blame it on me.  
~Blame it on the Night, Calvin Harris_

 _Wakanda_  
Raven touched down to relative peace. The capital and palace had been damaged, but the streets were clear. Foreign trucks brought food and medicine, and a make-shift hospital had been established in the palace. Initially, she was disturbed by the faint sound of moaning. She'd later learn that Shuri's mercenaries had been crucified outside the capital, but at the time, she was concerned with finding her brother.

It wasn't difficult.

All activity centered at the palace. In a sea of black faces, he stood out with his fair complexion and black eyes. The moment she spotted him, anger engulfed relief.

"Drama queen! Dad thought you were _dying_!"

Oli gave her a warm hug. "Come meet your nephew."

Honor occupied one of the cots. When she saw Ray, she stood to welcome her with a hug. Then she turned to Tess, who was cradling a sleeping newborn.

He was pudgy with black, downy hair and clear skin.

"Oh!" gasped Ray. "Thanks God he didn't get Daddy's eyes."

"We named him Roman," Tess said proudly. "Roman LeBeau-Mohmet. Eight pounds, twenty-one inches, ten fingers and toes. Absolutely perfect."

"No _middle_ name?"

"I nominated 'Vaughn'," said Honor.

Her wife testily snapped, "And I requested ' _Sebastian'_. Both were vetoed."

Ray watched the baby, testing his newfound freedom from the womb. Her own heart yearned for the baby she'd lost and the man who's fathered it. Attempting an air of carelessness, she asked about him.

Honor took baby Roman.

"He sustained terrible injuries, Anna Ray," Tess said. "We have spared no hardships to assist him. By the time I found him, there was more damage to his body than any human could be expecting to withstand."

"But he _isn't_ human," she said defiantly. "He's a _mutant_."

"We feared his head had been too long removed from the rest of his body, but those assumptions were misplaced. His body appears to be making a full recovery."

Oli raised an eye brow. "Don't sugar-coat things, Tess. What she _isn't_ saying is how fucked up his _mind_ is. They broke him. I tried to help, but it wasn't enough… He's got a long ways to go."

"I want to see him."

He took her to a separate med-care tent outside the grand palace. As they approached, a doctor was leaving. He looked like Nate but without mechanical bits.

" _Nate?!"_ she stopped.

He smiled. "Raven! Seen your sister yet?"

"We just left her… What _happened_ to you?"

"Oh, this? Just a little element that cured the Legacy Virus, that's all." He grinned and then laughed at her stunned silence.

"You look completely different." _Almost handsome_ , she thought.

"Still a telepath, sweetheart," he winked at her. "If you're here to see Vaughn, I should warn you-"

"I know. Oli told me he's not right in the head."

"Getting better. Apparently, his brain is repairing itself, too. He's suffering massive amnesia. May not recognize you."

She sighed deeply. "As long as he's okay."

Alone, she ducked into the tent and quickly spotted him. His mouth and eyes looked tender, freshly rejuvenated, and his finger nails hadn't reformed yet. When he realized she was coming toward his cot, he attempted to sit up and flashed his charming smile. But his eyes betrayed his ignorance. He had no idea who she was.

Fighting tears, she forced a smile. "Hey."

"Hey. Time for my sponge bath?"

"They didn't hack off your-?"

"Whoa, lady! I'm not a machine! Buy me dinner first. At least throw me a damn roll!" He peaked under the bed sheet.

" _Funny_ you remember _seduction_ but not _me_."

He frowned. "Sorry. You're not my sister or something, are you?"

"No, I'm – I'm just a friend. Here to take you home."

She had hoped that everyone would return with her. Wakanda had been deadly for them. But her hopes were quickly dashed.

Oli was returning to New York. Instead of moving to New Orleans, he chose to make a life with Meg and her family, who he loved more than his own. Ray was furious, but her father would _never_ forgive him. It was one rejection too many.

Scott managed a treaty with heavy concessions. Bekka and Honor could never leave without threat of apprehension, and Nate was forced to undergo a surgical procedure to "cure" his mutant abilities. King David circumnavigated Bekka and Honor's restrictions by making them diplomats, but he could do nothing to help Nate. No one could. Ray wanted to sucker punch those mad scientists.

"It's okay," he assured her. "Now that I don't have the Legacy Virus, I don't need all that power. It's overwhelming, really. Think I'll be happier without it."

"They're _changing_ who you _are_! How are you not _pissed_?"

"Because I'm still _alive_ and _free_..? I never apologized for hi-jacking your mind. It was a horrible thing to do. I'm sorry."

"You didn't _really_ kill Fury, did you?"

He smiled sadly. "It'll be a relief to be unarmed. Now I can't hurt people on a whim. Don't look so sad, life goes on. The King's approved a hospital in our little village. I'm going to train medical students and oversee the pediatric department. Bekka found a little home for us, and her officer status means she'll be home for dinner."

Ray's jaw dropped. " _Seriously_?"

"Just because _you_ see me as a nerdy older brother doesn't mean _she_ does!"

"Does Honor know?"

"We have the boss lady's blessing," he beamed.

"Wow… Congratulations, I guess. Think _you're_ getting the better deal."

"Oh, thanks. Before I go under the knife, I can transfer your memories of Vaughn back into his mind. It won't _fix_ things, I know, but no one should be broken-hearted _alone_."

"I… I don't know…"

"Tell you what, I'll give him the memories, but not access to them. If _you_ want him to remember, say something ridiculous, like… 'purple monkey dishwasher'. Good?"

"It's a lot to consider… I don't know what to say."

"Forgive me?"

"Of course," she said sincerely.

…

 _Three Months Later  
Boston_  
When Detective Rizzoli arrived for her shift, she could tell there'd been a homicide. The station was buzzing. Tossing her black coffee, she almost sprinted to the herd of men in grey suits.

"Who's case?" she asked.

The homicide occurred in Jackson's jurisdiction, between midnight and 4 a.m. A young woman had been found tied, shot, and abandoned in the trunk of a stolen vehicle. So far, they had no ID on the victim. They were running prints and submitted hair strands to the lab. Because the car had been abandoned for at least eight hours, witnesses had been lost.

First lead came when they matched a print: René Boudreaux.

When he agreed to come to the station for questioning, Rizzoli was practically perched on Jackson's shoulder.

Boudreaux claimed he worked graveyard shift at the manufacturing plant nearby. He spotted the abandoned car on his lunch, peaked in the windows, and then reported it to his supervisor. The vehicle was left undisturbed until a delivery truck needed the space. Then it was towed away, the body discovered by the junk yard. Evidence supported his alibi.

Content, Jackson moved on to the young girl's boyfriend, who'd been left to stew.

Rizzoli stayed behind.

"What're you doing in Boston?" she asked.

"It's not illegal to move."

"No. But it _is_ suspicious following the unsolved murder of your wife."

"Police questioned me," he shrugged. "I was never charged."

"Don't _play cool_ with me! You _won't_ be arrested, you're _not_ in jail. I _know_ you loved that woman. You would've _died_ for her. Don't sit there and act like you don't care."

"You gonna catch her killer, ma'am?"

"I'd love to. Who're you running from?"

"You ever tried t' go t' bed alone? After sharin' one for twelve years? Dat's all N'awlins is t' me." He smiled. "An empty bed."

"René, I _know_ she had enemies. Why are you _protecting_ them? If you're afraid for your safety, we can offer protection."

"Whoever killed m' wife's gonna have t' answer t' God one day. I'm not goin' 'round, pointin' fingers. Ain't gonna bring her back. You think you can ask questions, explain it t' a jury, and get a sentence. Real life doesn't work that way."

"Yes, it _does_. Works very well. I see it every day. You and your _kin_ think you're judge, jury, and executioner. _That's_ why she's dead. That's how the people _you_ hold responsible will die, and that's _probably_ how you'll die, too. Break the cycle, René."

"There y' go again, lookin' for a conspiracy… Whaddaya want me t' say? Dat we were criminal masterminds? Dat she crossed someone _strong_ enough t' slay her but _merciful_ enough t' spare me? And now dat I'm all alone, I've seen de errors of m' ways and wanna help you look de hero?"

She watched him, waiting. Then: "How'd you know I was investigating a _conspiracy_?"

After that, he wasn't so willing to talk, and she released him. The victim's boyfriend revealed she'd been in Baton Rouge a couple months before, and, following her credit card purchases during that trip, found video surveillance of her with René. By the time Boston PD got a warrant, he was gone.

…

 _New Orleans_  
At the LeBeau Garden residence, Raven taught math class. Her father had gotten little success with structured, traditional teaching methods, so she got creative. Today she'd used tape to mark and number boxes on the living room floor. She'd call out a problem and the children flocked to the box with the answer. It was absolute madness – twenty-four children thundering and screeching and shoving – and she loved it.

Vaughn was also one of her pupils. He'd forgotten so much that it was simpler to start over.

"Two plus three!" she called out.

The herd raced to block five, trampling Jadida. Ray kissed her hurt knee and hand.

"Ow! I bit my lip!" Vaughn said with a smile that made her blush.

"No, you didn't!" said Remi. "You just want to _kiss_ her!"

Over the chorus of disgusted outrage, Joie made herself heard. "Phone call! _Phone call_!"

Ray signaled for silence and then answered. It was her father.

He casually asked how class was going, and then firmly suggested a panic room drill. She quickly ended the call and moved the kids. Being a former X-Man, her father took no risks with his children's safety. The panic room, located in the basement, could have survived the bombing of Dresden.

Raven wouldn't discover the cause of his alarm for another two hours, when the police arrived for statements.

"I'm gettin' sick of all these damn questions," she told them. "We've got _lives_ , ya know!"

They removed their hats and calmly proceeded. Was her father home? Was she alone? Were all the children safe? Had they seen anything suspicious today? Had any odd phone calls? Where had she been all day? Where was she at two p.m.? When had she last seen René Boudreaux? Had he been acting strangely? Did she know how he was connected to Detective Clayton Daumier?

Vaughn, who'd been sitting with her, said innocently: "He's my cousin."

She looked away.

"Then you're related to Frederick Daumier as well?" asked the officer.

"My uncle."

"I'm sorry to tell you, but they were both murdered this afternoon. Detective Daumier was in his car outside his father's home when he was strangled from behind. His sidearm was taken and used to execute several people inside. Among them were Frederick and his girlfriend, Mercy LeBeau…" He looked at Ray and said: "I'm sorry for your loss."

"We weren't close," she said numbly. "René – you think he-?"

"Neighbors reported shots and _several_ witnesses confirmed seeing him leave the residence. He proceeded to the home of Gaston Prideaux, but fortunately, no one was home. He appeared to be headed for _your_ house when your father intercepted him. There was an altercation. When officers arrived on the scene, he was extremely agitated. We made every attempt to peacefully apprehend him, but he refused to cooperate. Due to the threat he posed to our officers and nearby civilians, the decision was made to use lethal force. He died at the scene."

She closed her eyes.

The police waited until they were sure to avoid a scene of hysteria. "Miss… Do you have any idea where your father might be?"

"No."

"I'll stay here," Vaughn said. "Make sure she's safe."

The officer pursed his lips. "You don't find it _odd_ that _he_ wouldn't be here for that? What's more _important_? If René had _accomplices_ -"

"You can leave now," she snapped. She wanted to scream (but didn't want to frighten the kids). She wanted to punch them (but didn't want to get arrested). She wanted this nightmare to end.

Her father came home late. He looked haggard, but hugged and kissed everyone. Raven left the nannies to get the kids to bed and followed her father into his bedroom, where she never went. Sarah's scant things littered the floor. She'd become one of many open secrets Raven never confronted. She was _done_ being lied to, left out, and played for a fool.

"The police came," she said. " _Again_."

"I'm sorry-"

"What took you so _long_ to get home?"

"You my wife or my daughter?" he joked.

"Damnit, daddy! René's _dead_! Where _were_ you?!"

He sighed. "Believe it or not, I was prayin' for him… I watched Belle bring dat boy under her wing. She had such hopes for him."

The fight left her. She only wanted to comfort him. "They're together now. With Marie, too."

"No they ain't," he said bitterly. "He killed fourteen people, includin' his best friend. Why do you think he was headed _here_? He would've killed the _kids_. And you… No place in heaven for a man like him."

She sat on the foot of his bed. "He killed the council, didn't he? Because they killed Marie."

"Council meets twice a year, always on de same day. He killed his Boston handler, made his way south. Called his buddy, Daumier, who saw it too late. He warned Prideaux, who warned me. And then Daumier tried t' talk him down. That idiot picked the _wrong_ time to play hero. Think-" he rubbed his forehead. "I _think_ Frederick knew, but he was tryin' t' do too much. Wanted t' save his son _and_ Mercy. They all died."

Raven softly said: "Cops said you fought him."

"I was _supposed_ t' be in that meeting. Knew he wanted me, so I presented myself t' give y'all time to hide. I was hopin' he'd calm down, go quietly. But he went his own way." His eyes looked far into the distance. "Detective Rizzoli was there. Dunno why… She was first one to him after he died. Said he looked _surprised_. What d'ya think he saw that surprised him?"

She was quiet for a long time. "Maybe he wasn't dead yet. Maybe he was surprised to see her."

He smiled at the idea. Then, his face hardened again. "Sorry t' say, but we don't have time t' cry. He left us in a bad way. Come mornin', we're gonna have every Guild on the East Coast circlin' for our twelve council seats. Was hopin' you'd help me out."

Slowly, realization dawned on her. "You want _me_? On the _council_?"

"You aunt died without issue. It's yours."

"Who'd teach the kids?"

"We could hire. Hell, if we wanted, we could send the nannies to get teaching degrees. That's the sort of power you'd have. No more field work. No oversight. You could marry whoever you please, live wherever you chose. We could accomplish things." He sat beside her. " _I_ couldn't save Marie because the council upheld the death penalty. If you'd been there, she'd still be alive. René, Detective Daumier, your aunt – they'd _all_ be here. If the Guild stops taking hits, imagine how _different_ this city will be."

That wasn't the vision Honor and René had for the Guild. But if Raven joined the council, she'd be effectively reigning with her father. Naturally, they would envision a very different world. It was _real_ power: the ability to influence things for the better, not just the ability to fly and lift fifty tons. It would also mean living in a fish bowl and lying to her siblings. No one outside the Guild was privy to the inner workings, and the council was even more secretive. But she wasn't deterred.

Raven's mother had always side-stepped the Guild for family unity. After Bella Donna died, it was Rogue's right to replace her, but she died too soon. If she'd had more time, New Orleans would be a better place. The Guild wouldn't _need_ Raven. But none of that had happened, so she _was_ needed. Now Ray understood why she'd failed so miserably in Wakanda. It was her fate to follow her father. It was fate that Marie and René would destroy themselves, and that they'd be replaced by the LeBeaus. Sadly, it was also fate that cut down Aunt Mercy, clearing a path for Ray to become mother and protector to her little siblings, her extended family, and the city at large.

This was where she was always meant to be.

A little voice inside said: _'This is your legacy.'_

.

 _The End._

.

 **Author's Notes:** Gee, what a sad ending. I can't seem to get away from them. I tried, I _really_ tried to save René. I threw him every lifeline I could think of, but he didn't want to be saved. If you've read my other stories, you may remember that he began as a bit part. Something to make spoiled rich kids Honor and Nate think "maybe all mutants don't have it so good". But he really struck me and before I knew it, he'd attached to Belle and became a big character. Now, looking back on their stories, I can't imagine René not there. I can't imagine who Honor and Bekka would've grown up to be without him. Rather ironic that the same blind, fierce loyalty that saved Honor would destroy her brother.

On a lighter note, Roman's name is a slight nod to Remy. Get it? Remy… Remus, Romulus… Roman. Plus, it's a strong name, which is needed against a behemoth surname like 'LeBeau-Mohmet'. I'd originally planned to give her a girl named Annabell (after her mothers) but then realized what a plethora of females I already had.

I'm not sure what's ahead for these characters. I feel like everyone's story's been told (except for Bekka's and I don't know if she could hold her own as a focal). I'd really like to write Rogue again but she's gone through such a jumble – er, I mean "transformation" – that it's impossible to work with current-Rogue. If you're looking for my next fic, it's going to be Bella Donna based!

Thanks to everyone who's come this far. If you've enjoyed the story, please leave a review, and thanks to my buddy, slightlyxjaded, who reviews every chapter!


End file.
